What Kinda' Assignment is This?
by Tsunami Wave
Summary: Hogwarts, Year number 5. New romances bloom as the 4th-7th years are given a very strange assignment. You know there's gonna be some fun when Gildroy Lockhart steps in along with some new characters to add some excitment. Hermione/Ron, Harry/Ginny.
1. Prologue

A.N- Hello! Thank you all so much for reading this! This is my first fic, so I'm sorry if it's a bit shabby. I spend the prologue and the first chapter mainly on character development, then I move on into the main character (Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny) romance stuff. I love feedback, as long as the flames aren't too harsh. I'm a big Ron/Hermione fan and Harry/Ginny fan, so be warned! This fic has about 5 original characters that appear prominently, so if you don't like that, leave now. You have been warned. I think that's it, so sit back, relax, and enjoy!  
  
P.S- I apologize for the weird punctuation, the website's uploading is weird.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Tsunami Nudelman, a 17-year-old American witch, gazed out the window solemnly. Things just didn't seem to be going right. Today, on accident of course, her spell in Defense Against the Dark Arts had blow up in her face. She'd read the directions correctly, she was certain. To get rid of a boggart, you pointed your wand at them and said "Ridiculous!" . . . Or was it "Riricurous!" . . . Or it might have been "Flubberblubber!" for all she knew. Tsunami sighed, fingering her wand. It was a beautiful wand. Her parents were so proud when they'd found out that she was a witch, that as soon as she was sent her application to Merlinarina's School for Witches and Warlocks, they had found out where Dragon Alley was, and whisked her away to exchange their muggle money for wizard money. They had bought her beautiful purple and gold robes and a new wand, made of willow and two hairs from a unicorn's tail.  
  
Tears gathered in her emerald eyes. She was getting kicked out of school. She couldn't do anything right, so she was being kicked out of school. Tsunami growled, throwing her wand across the dorm angrily. It hit the wall with a crack, and she instantly regretted it. She stood and walked glumly over to where her wand had hit the wall, and picked it up from where it was now lying on the floor. She sighed, stroking the willow wood that had been polished so many times with pride.  
  
"Tsunami-chan?" a tentative voice asked. Tsunami didn't have to turn. She already knew who it was.  
  
"Hey Kat." Tsunami sighed, sitting down on her bed.  
  
"You okay?" Kaitlyn, or Kat, Mauri asked, sitting on her own bed that was across from her friend's. Kat had been Tsunami's best friend since both of them started the school when they were 11. While Tsunami's hair was mid- back length and wavy, Kat's hair was shoulder-length and straight with a ruby headband in it. Tsunami's hair was an orange color, while Kat's was a dark brown. While Tsunami was light skinned with freckles and burnt easily, Kat was tan skinned and rarely ever burnt.  
  
"Oh ya. I'm great." Tsunami said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I just found out I'm going to be sent home and that I'm a complete and total failure as a witch."  
  
"Don't take it so harsh." Kat told her.  
  
"Don't take it so harsh?" Tsunami asked. "Don't take it so harsh?" Her voice had risen about six octaves, and she was starting to get hysterical. "I been fucking kicked out of school for Christ sakes!"  
  
"Um . . . can I come in without being killed?" a tentative voice asked from behind the dorm door.  
  
"I don't think I have the energy to kill anybody Trunks." Tsunami sighed, sitting back down. Trunks Ellis, a young man with shoulder-length violet colored hair and blue eyes poked his head in, then, seeing the coast was clear, stepped inside.  
  
"Well, how did the meeting with Mrs. Hemmerhawn go?" he asked. Both girls turned and glared at the light skinned, skinny young man. "That bad huh?" Trunks sighed and shook his head. "I told you! You should've followed the book! I-"  
  
"Trunks! Shut the fuck up!" Tsunami shouted, standing. Trunks and Kat looked at her. "I'm being kicked out of the school, okay? The last thing I need right now is one of your lectures!"  
  
"What?" Trunks exclaimed, his eyes widening. "You're being kicked out? Why?"  
  
"Because I'm a fucking failure, okay?" Tsunami yelled. "And right now I don't need any reminders!" Tsunami slumped back down on the bed, her head in her hands.  
  
"Well . . ." Kat said hesitantly. "Look on the bright side!"  
  
"What bright side?" Tsunami asked, sitting up and glaring. "You two have nothing to worry about! You both come from nice, full-blooded, wizarding families! I have muggle parents! The last person that can be traced to having magic in my family line is a grandfather with more than a thousand "great"s on it so that he was in the Salem witch trials! I'm a fucking mudblood!" Both Kat and Trunks' eyes widened at the derogatory term for a wizard who had muggle blood.  
  
"Uh . . . Tsunami . . ." Trunks started, but she was already continuing.  
  
"You guys don't understand! My parents were so happy that I was a witch! They were so proud of me! And I let them down, god dammit! You have no clue how that feels!" Tsunami's bottom lip was starting to quiver and tears filled her eyes. "I am a complete and total failure! How many times do I have to say it? There is no bright side!"  
  
"Tsunami-chan . . . there are home school programs." Trunks suggested. Tsunami looked at him like he was nuts.  
  
"What . . . like my parents teach me?" she asked.  
  
"Ya." Kat agreed. "Or . . . or there are also magic tutors or, or-"  
  
"Or there could be transfer schools." a cool voice broke in. The three teens looked at Mr. Bishop, the school principal, was standing in the doorway, glaring as he always did. The teens stood, standing in a line as they were supposed to. "Miss Tsunami Leah Nudelman, I am happy to inform you, that you have been accepted, and will transfer next week, to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
*********  
  
Preview of Next Chapter:  
  
In Professor Dumbledore's office, Professor Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were discussing something of great importance. "But Albus, what if the boys don't accept her for what she is?" McGonagall asked. "Minerva, I have a feeling that, once they get to know her, they wouldn't mind even if she turned out to be a troll. What she is, is thankfully less horrible than that." Dumbledore told her. McGonagall nodded, still unconvinced. "She will be fine." 


	2. Review responces and updates

Hey guys! Honestly, I didn't think anybody would read this at all or like it or review it. . .but I guess I was mistaken! This is where I'm gonna keep all my responses to my reviews and my updates. The reviews are sorted by chapter, so I will answer each and every one of your reviews! This will be updated as frequently as possible! Thank you for all you reviews!  
  
Disclaimer . . .  
  
The only characters in here that belong to me are Tsunami, Mondo, Yuki, Trunks and Kat. Also belonging to me is Merlinarina's School for Witches and Warlocks, but if J.K. Rowling wants to use any of my character or anything, she can darn well be my guest. Some assorted spells that I made up are also mine, such as the Same Pain spells and other spells that would take too long to list. You probably don't care about this anyway and it has nothing to do with the story so why are you reading it? Anyway, the wonderful and misgevious Fred and George Weasley, along with all their book counterparts, were invented by mastermind J.K. Rowling. A toast to you, ma'am!  
  
Updates . . .  
  
11/23/02-  
  
Yes! I'm getting so many reviews! Thank you so much! I'm ¾ of the way done with the 2nd chapter, so I promise I'll be done soon! Probably not this week though, because I have two huge tests going on . . . a math test and a physics test P . . . sorry. Also, I made a change to Chapter 1! For the dividers, I made them into wands! (--- ~* ~*) Isn't it pretty?!  
  
11/24/02  
  
DAMMITALL!! *Bangs head on wall* Ow! That hurt! Anyway, today sucks because I spilled water on my computer, so now it's totally fried and I have to let it sit for two to three days before I can use it. Sorry guys. I won't be able to work on the story until Wednesday . . . ARG!  
  
11/26/02  
  
Okay, my dad's figured out what's wrong. We had water in a pool under the hard disk in the plastic that was SUPPOSED to protect it from JUST THAT! ARG! DO YOU KNOW HOW FRUSTERATING THAT IS?! Anyway, he's just told me that his friend from work told him to stick it IN THE FREEZER for two hours . . . god knows why. Dad tried to explain it to me, but he lost me halfway through the explanation. Anyway, he said if that doesn't work, I GET TO DROP IT!  
  
. . . Yes, you read right. I get to drop it. What it's supposed to do it shake out the extra ice fragments, so hopefully this will work. You'd better hope this works, because I wrote a really, really cool battle scene for one of the ending chapters (I skip around a lot in my writing) and if I don't get my hard drive back, I've lost it and that will suck because IT WAS SOOOO COOOL! WAAAHH! NOT ONLY THAT, THE SECOND CHAPTER WILL NOT BE AS GOOD AS IT WAS BEFORE BECAUSE I WILL HAVE TO WRITE THAT ALL OVER AGAIN TOO ALONG WITH ALL THE OTHER SKIP AROUND SCENES I HAD THAT WERE GOOD! I'M SO UPSET! WWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Mondo: We are sorry to inform you that your author has gone temporarily insane.  
  
Tsunami: Sorry about this . . . she was doing so well. I guess she just cracked.  
  
Kat: At least she didn't write the part where I-  
  
Trunks: Kat! Shut up! You're gonna ruin the story!  
  
Kat: Oh ya . . . forgot they can't see inside the author's mind.  
  
Yuki: How do we calm her down?  
  
Tsunami: You're not supposed to be here! They don't know about you yet! *boots out the door * Oy! The nerve of people!  
  
Author: Okay! Enough! *hustles everyone out * Jeez! Can't leave them alone for one second without them giving away part of the plot. Sheesh! Anyway, pray for me and my laptop, and if you don't believe in prayer, well . . . do something else that'll help, because I need all the help I can get to get these files back because I had some really fun things written and planed. Thanks from the cast and crew!  
  
12/1/02  
  
YES!!! HALLELUJA!!! PRAISE THE LORD!!! MY LAPTOP WORKS! I AM SAVED! LALALALALA!!! * starts dancing around the room*  
  
Fred: Oh dear . . .  
  
George: Is she gonna be okay?  
  
Author: Get out! You two are supposed to be getting ready for the second chapter!  
  
Fred: But-  
  
Author: No buts! Geez! * shoves the twins out the door* Anyway, since my laptop is now working, I should have the second chapter up soon! See you later!  
  
12/4/02  
  
Woohoo! I got the 2nd chapter up! Yay! I'm so excited! Fourteen pages in this one! One more page than the first chapter! And I've also fixed everything in the other chapters to they're more readable . . . god, I hate this site's uploading features. I can't seem to figure out how to work them! Anyway, that's it! Please enjoy Chapter 2, They're So Kissable, and don't forget to review!  
  
12/11/02  
  
Ya! I'm so happy! 17 reviews! That's three until 20! *giggles* This is so cool! Okay, at my band and orchestra concert today (I know you don't want to hear this, but tough.), my friend didn't have a white blouse, so she had to wear her mother's old one! It looked like a smock! Smock, smock, smock! That's my favorite word now. Smock! Yay! Doing a Dobby! Don't forget to review!  
  
12/19/02  
  
Yes! Chapter three is up! All fourteen pages of it! I really am pleased with how this chapter turned out! Please enjoy 'First Fights', and don't forget to review! Only 3 more until 20!  
  
12/20/02  
  
Yes!! 21 reviews you guys! I've reached my starting review goal (pretty pathetic, huh? Only 20 reviews as a goal . . .) I'm so happy! You love me! You really love me! *Sniffle* Anyway, I've finished a picture of Tsunami, and once my dad fixes my scanner, I'm going to put it up a site where you can see it and I'll put the address in my profile . . . I'll let you guys know when I get it in there. Thanks again for all your reviews! Okay! Next goal! 30 reviews! ^_^  
  
12/21/02  
  
Hey you guys. It's during winter break and I'm not going anywhere, so I just wanted to let you know that I'll probably get the next chapter up quicker because of that! Happy holidays!  
  
12/30/02  
  
Hello! Guess what I've got up! I hope you've all read the announcement and read my other story, "Lovin' Arms". Don't forget to review that, too! ^_~ Anyway, the 4th chapter is taking so long because it's a very long chapter, going all through three weeks before the Yule Ball until the end of Christmas Holiday. I think you'll like it . . . because I certainly do! Please be patient with me, you guys! I promise I'll hurry.  
  
1/26/03  
  
Sorry I haven't updated for so long you guys! Gomen!! Anyway, Chapter 4, Jingle Bells, is split into a couple sections, probably three at max. The reason I did this is because it's so long. I really couldn't help it . . . it just kinda progressed into that. In 4.2 there's gonna be a set up at point like a song fic, so if you don't like it . . . TOUGH! I did it because it fit and I couldn't help myself. I'm a big songfic fan. And also, I change the all the "auroras" to "auras" and "aurorasee" to "aurasee" since that obviously is the right form.  
  
Anyway, last announcement. I'm thinking of writing a Mondo/Tsunami songfic with some Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione on the side. I have this idea stored in my head that wouldn't work in "What Kinda Assginment is This?". What do you guys think of this idea? If I get at least five people telling me they're interested, I'll write one, but if not that many people are interested, I won't. Besides, I'm also really busy with finals and all that other stuff. So, please tell me what you think when you review. I'd love to hear from you! And please enjoy Chapter 4.1: Jingle Bells, Part 1!  
  
See ya!  
  
The Author  
  
Responses . . .  
  
Prologue-Chapter 1  
  
Kitty- Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
LMR- I'm so glad you love this story! I promise I'll up date soon! Ron/ 'Mione 4 Eva!  
  
CurlsofGold- Ya, I'm excited for the next chapter too! Woohoo! Romance part! Bwahaha! I am evil and I know it!  
  
to whom it may concearn- Thanks so much for your review! It totally made my day. You definitely know how to make a person feel good about their writing. Please tell me what you think about the next chapter! ^_^  
  
Reania- I'm so sorry! I promise I'll have Chapter 2 up soon!  
  
SnWfLaKeSwEeTy- I'm glad you like it! And for the answer to your question . . . you shall see!  
  
mini veela- I'm glad you find Tsunami interesting! I tried to make her a character all her own!  
  
savage rose- Thanks so much for your review! I have to admit, a couple times I had to change some things because Tsunami seemed a bit to perfect. Now it's my turn to give you a compliment- you give very good reviews! ^_^  
  
Margarita Mocha- I'm so happy! You love my fic! ^_^ I'll try to check out your fic ASAP! You'll be getting a review from me soon!  
  
Sagaxus- I'm glad you like the aurorasee idea! I was surprised that I thought of it actually . . .  
  
Allie- I'm sorry! It's just so hard to be a high schooler and a fanfiction.net author at the same time. I try to update as much as possible though! ^_^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
()- Thanks! I'm glad you think it is really good!  
  
SnWfLaKeSwEeTy- I'm happy you love it! I worked really hard on this chapter!  
  
Ciara Moondagger- You know what . . . I looked it up and you're right. It is an aura . . . -_- . . . oops . . . oh well! Too late now! I'll try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible!  
  
Mini veela- Oh, don't worry about Angelina . . . I already have something planed in my evil little mind for them . . . muahahaha! I'll try my best to update soon!  
  
LMR- Yay! Doing a Dobby! That was one of my favorite expressions from the chapter. I'm so glad you liked Ginny's multiple choice quiz! Thanks so much for reviewing! ^_^  
  
XetherealX- Thanks!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Margarita Mocha- Sorry it took so long. "Took you long enough . . . " OOOOO! You're adding a chapter! Yay! I'll be sure to read it!  
  
Alli-baby- Ah, ah, ah! She isn't in love with him YET! Muahahaha! The plot thickens! ^_^  
  
Female Fred- Short, sweet, and good. Thanks!  
  
LMR- Ya, I totally agree. J.K. sure is taking a long time, isn't she?  
  
SnWfLaKeSwEeTy- I'll try to update as soon as possible! I promise! ^_^  
  
Jules- Thanks! I thought it was a pretty good cliffhanger as well! ^_^  
  
()- I'm glad you like it! About the couples thing, here's my style of writing: I kinda switch off chapters between perspectives of each of the people. (spoiler alert!) For instance, the next chapter is gonna be mixed and is gonna read more into Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Fred/Angelina, and Tsunami/Mondo . . . so don't worry, you just have to be patient with me!  
  
Mini veela- Thanks! I'm so glad you like the Mondo/Tsunami thing . . . I was worried people wouldn't like it! ^_~  
  
Bella Black- lol . . . you're correct. Aurasees (I changed the spelling) can't see the aura of their "soulmates". I hate to use a sappy word like that, but there you go. . .  
  
Sammie- Wow! I loved your review! Honest! Even though it was supposed to be a flame! I actually appreciate reviews of both kinds. Even ones that are one words, like "cool." I actually got one like that from Female Fred, and I cherish it just as much as any of the others. LOL, and I agree, the English language can be a little messed at times. ^_~ Anyway, I fixed the things that you pointed out, and since another person has told me about the "aurora" thing, I finally gave in and just changed it to "aura". Thanks again!  
  
Ookami/Ray-chan- I'm not making everyone wait . . . I'm just setting my next goal, that's all!  
  
Bertiebottsgeorge- Thanks! I'm so glad you think Tsunami's name is cute. ^_^. Um, I took the idea of aurasees from a poem, and then shaped it to fit the story.  
  
LMR- LOL. What are you? Yoda? ^_~ 


	3. Chapter 1 The Fun Begins

Chapter 1  
  
17-year-old, brown-eyed, curly red haired Fred Weasley walked up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, hoisting his book bag up onto his shoulder. Professor Snape had asked him to stay late and clean up the mess one of his firecrackers had made. And it wasn't even his firecracker! I mean, cleaning up a mess for a prank that you played was semi-reasonable, but cleaning up a mess for a prank you didn't play was the most preposterous thing in the world. He stopped as he heard a troubled voice around the corner, seeming to recite passwords.  
  
"Was it 'fussiwek' . . . or it might have been 'flureflum' . . . or . . .damn my bad memory!"  
  
Fred poked his head around the corner, hoping it was a younger student he could play a prank on. Instead he found a girl about his age with wavy/curly red hair down to her mid-back a shade darker than his, and she was standing reciting passwords to the wrong portrait. He tried to pop back behind the corner, but the girl had already noticed him.  
  
"Excuse me!" she called. She sounded American because of the way she talked. Fred stepped out from behind the corner.  
  
"Yes miss?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Um . . . I was wondering if you could help me." the girl confessed. "You see . . . I was sent up to Gryffindor Tower . . . this is Gryffindor Tower, right?" she asked, pushing a stray hair behind her ear. It fell back in her face instantly, but she ignored it. When Fred nodded, she continued. "And she told me to go into the dormitory and find Lee Jordan and Fred and George Weasley, but I can't seem to remember the password at all!"  
  
"What did we do this time?" Fred asked. The girl looked taken aback.  
  
"Pardon me?" she asked. "Are you . . ."  
  
"Fred Weasley, at your service." Fred told her, holding out his hand. The girl smiled, shaking his hand.  
  
"I'm Tsunami Nudelman. Don't ask about the name. For some reason my parents gave me a Japanese name when I'm American." she stated. Fred grinned.  
  
"So . . . do you mind me asking why you were sent to find us?" he asked.  
  
"Well . . . I'm new at the school. I just transferred from a school in America, and after the Sorting Hat selected me for Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall said that I should find you and your . . . brother and friend?" she said it as a question.  
  
"Right, my brother and best friend. Well, come on then!" Fred said.  
  
"Um . . . that's great . . . except I don't know the password." Tsunami said.  
  
"Well, for one thing, you're talking to the wrong portrait." Fred said. Tsunami turned crimson. He motioned to the Fat Lady. "That's the portrait you're supposed to talk to." He strode over to the Fat Lady, Tsunami following sheepishly behind. "Flabergrick." he told the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open, revealing the hall that served as the passage to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Cool . . . " Tsunami said, clambering in after him. The portrait swung shut behind them, and Tsunami jumped slightly, and hurried to catch up with Fred. "So . . .do all the seventh-year students have the same classes?" she asked.  
  
"Basically, though it depends on which electives you take. " Fred answered. "We all have the same base classes though. Potions, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and History of Magic." The two entered the commons, and were greeted by an empty room.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Tsunami asked.  
  
"Probably at lunch. I got out late from class, so everyone would be down in the Great Hall by now." Fred told her.  
  
"Is that that huge place with the weird ceiling?" Tsunami asked, and Fred nodded. "I've heard the food's good here, is that correct?" Fred grinned at her.  
  
"Why do you ask?" he questioned.  
  
"Well, don't get me wrong, but the food at my last school, Merlinarina's, wasn't the best in the world, so food is pretty important."  
  
"Oh, Lee'll like you." Fred laughed. Tsunami raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really, why?"  
  
"Lee's crazy about food. It's all he cares about . . . accept playing pranks and finding new ways out of the castle of course. Well, speak of the devil." Tsunami look from Fred to in front of them, where two boys, one, who looked exactly like Fred, the other, an African American with braids that might've been dreadlocks.  
  
"Um . . ." the boy who looked like Fred started.  
  
"Tsunami, this is my twin brother George. George, this is Tsunami. She's a transfer student and McGonagall told her to tell us to show her around." Fred explained. George grinned.  
  
"Nice to meet you." he said, sticking out his hand. Tsunami smiled back, shaking it.  
  
"Pleasure."  
  
"You American?" the African American boy asked. Tsunami nodded.  
  
"Yup. Born and raised in the good ol' US of A." Tsunami stated before holding out her hand. "Tsunami Nudelman."  
  
"Lee Jordan." Lee smiled down at her. "I bet you twenty Sickles you can't tell the Weasley twins apart." Tsunami grinned.  
  
"You've just lost twenty Sickles. You're on." she stated.  
  
"That was very stupid." George told her.  
  
"No it wasn't." Tsunami stated, turning and walking out of the room. Once gone, she shouted through the door, "Okay! I'm ready!" Fred and George looked at each other and shrugged, one sitting on the couch, the other sitting in an overstuffed chair.  
  
"Alright! You can come in!" Lee shouted. Tsunami poked her head in the door.  
  
"You ready?" she asked.  
  
"Yup." Lee said. Tsunami entered, raising an eye at the two boys.  
  
"Is this supposed to be hard?" she asked. She pointed a finger at one of the boys. "George." was all she said. George's eyebrow's shot straight to his hairline.  
  
"How did you know?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"You cheated!" Lee accused.  
  
"Now, that's not very nice. You want me to do it again? I will if you want me to." Tsunami said. "And by the way, you owe me twenty Sickles."  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Meanwhile, in Professor Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore and McGonagall were discussing something of great importance.  
  
"But Albus, what if the boys don't accept her for what she is?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Minerva, I have a feeling that, once they get to know her, they wouldn't mind even if she turned out to be a troll. What she is, is thankfully less horrible than that." Dumbledore told her. McGonagall nodded, still unconvinced. "She will be fine."  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
By the time they made it down to the Great Hall, Lee was still grumbling about losing twenty Sickles, and Fred and George were stunned and impressed. She obviously intrigued them, so they were shooting questions at her like fire from a pistol. "What school did you transfer from?" Fred asked.  
  
"A school in Alabama called Merlinarina's School for Witches and Warlocks." Tsunami answered.  
  
"I've heard of it." George stated. "Didn't Randle Serfiggin transfer there?"  
  
"I don't know." Lee grumbled. Tsunami grinned at him.  
  
"Oh, don't be so morose." she told him.  
  
"Oh shut-up." Lee grumbled, and Tsunami laughed.  
  
"You are a sore loser, aren't you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." Lee wined, pouting.  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it! It's only twenty sickles. If you like to play cards, I'm sure you'll win them back eventually." Tsunami told him, and Lee brightened.  
  
"Those twenty sickles are mine!"  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Tsunami gaped in awe at the huge Great Hall and the enchanted ceiling above her head. "It's beautiful!" she said in awe.  
  
"It's okay." George shrugged.  
  
"Okay?" Tsunami asked, her voice barely audible in the din of the Great Hall. "It's magnificent!"  
  
"Alright, you have all year to admire the ceiling! Come and meet everyone!" Fred grinned, grabbing her arm and hauling her over to the Gryffindor table. The boys plopped her down in a seat across from a boy with the same fiery red hair as the Weasleys, a girl with brown hair frizzier than Tsunami's, and a boy with glasses, black messy hair, and a weird, lightning shaped scar in his forehead.  
  
"Hey guys!" Lee greeted.  
  
"Hey Lee. Fred. George." The boy with glasses greeted them each in turn. Then his eyes flicked to her. Tsunami smiled and held out her hand.  
  
"Tsunami Nudelman. I just transferred here."  
  
"Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you." The boy told her. Tsunami's eyebrows lifted in mild interest.  
  
"Really? Have I read about you somewhere?"  
  
"Probably." the girl with brown frizzy hair broke in. "He's in a lot of text books." Harry shot the girl a look. Tsunami seemed to be thinking.  
  
"I think I might've had a test with some of that content.oh well!" Tsunami shrugged, shaking his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley." the boy with red hair said, speaking through a mouthful of cupcake.  
  
"Weasley?" Tsunami asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"He's our little brother." Fred told her.  
  
"I wondered why you guys looked slightly similar." Tsunami said. "Well Ron, it's nice to meet you." Tsunami said, shaking his hand.  
  
"Same here." Ron answered, swallowing the rest of the cupcake.  
  
"Ron, you really shouldn't speak with food in your mouth." the frizzy brunet scolded.  
  
"You are . . . ?" Tsunami asked.  
  
"Hermione Granger." the girl told her, holding out her own hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hermione." Tsunami told her, shaking it.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Potty and the Weasel entertaining the new mudblood I see." a smarmy voice stated. Harry and Ron stood up, as did Fred, George, and Lee. Tsunami turned slowly in her seat.  
  
"What did you call me?" she asked, standing and facing him. Her small stature made it so that she was looking him in the eye. He was a boy about Harry and Ron's age with sleek blond-almost white-hair that was gelled back.  
  
"I called you a mudblood." Malfoy laughed.  
  
"Now, I know you don't mean that." Tsunami said, with absolute calm. Her eyes had changed, and now they looked slightly sad instead of angry.  
  
"Y-yes I do." Malfoy stuttered, looking slightly baffled.  
  
"No you don't. You pretend to be evil. Why?" Tsunami asked.  
  
"What-" Malfoy started, but Tsunami interrupted.  
  
"Family pressures, perhaps? You don't have to be if you don't want you, you know. People would like you a lot more. I know it hurts you to call people mudbloods." she stated, tilting her head to the side curiously. Malfoy was staring at her in a mixture of shock and amazement.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked in a whisper of fear and amazement.  
  
"Tsunami Nudelman." Tsunami told him.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy, and I've never heard anything about you, so you've never heard anything about me, so you know nothing about me and you can't judge!" Malfoy shouted at her.  
  
"Do you really want me to hate you? To react as I would if you really meant the mudblood comment?" Tsunami asked, cocking her head to the side. The others watched in wonderment.  
  
"Of course I do!" Malfoy yelled. He seemed to be in a state of hysteria. Tsunami shrugged.  
  
"Fine then." Suddenly, she seemed to change. Her eyes flashed fire and her hand struck out, slapping Malfoy across the face and sending him sprawling. "You son of a bitch! How dare you call me that!" Tsunami shouted. Crabbe and Goyle started forward threateningly. The whole Great Hall turned to watch.  
  
"I dare say, what is going on?" McGonagall was striding toward them at an alarming rate.  
  
"Malfoy called Tsunami a-" but before Fred could finish, Tsunami interrupted.  
  
"Nothing that hasn't been resolved." she finished. "I appreciate the concern professor." Tsunami held out a hand to Malfoy. "Up you go." she told him. Malfoy stared at her as if he'd never seen anything like her, but took her hand as she pulled him up in one swift movement. "Go back to the Slytherins, Malfoy." she told him. Malfoy glared at her, motioned to Crabbe and Goyle, then turned and strode back to whence he came. Tsunami turned to the six who were staring at her. "Uh . . ." She sounded as if she were searching for an excuse. "Sorry 'bout this, but I have to go get my books from Dumbledore," Tsunami started, wrapping a couple sandwiches in a napkin. "So I have to go now. I'll see you in class, okay?" she said, then hurried out of the Great hall.  
  
"That was so weird." Lee said, blinking after her.  
  
"I think there's more to her than meets the eye." Hermione observed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, she has all the characteristics of an aurasee."  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
"Wow! That was close!" Tsunami told herself, leaning against the wall outside the Great Hall.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
"A what?" Ron asked.  
  
"An aurasee is a person who can see auras, which is the energy crackling around a person that tells about them. Very few people can see it." Hermione explained.  
  
"No wonder she could tell us apart." George said in awe.  
  
"I knew she cheating." Lee wined.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
"Hey! Nudelman!" The voice stopped Tsunami in her tracks just as she was heading towards Dumbledore's office. She turned, finding Malfoy trying to catch up with her.  
  
"Oh, hello Malfoy!" she greeted cheerily.  
  
"You can see auras, can't you?" Malfoy asked, getting straight to the point. Tsunami's smile faltered.  
  
"Pardon?" she asked.  
  
"You can see auras, can't you? That's why you knew." Malfoy accused. Tsunami shoulders slumped.  
  
"Ya, that's how I knew. Why do you do it Malfoy?" she asked, looking at him pityingly.  
  
"Because I have to. You don't understand." he told her, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"You're right. I don't." Tsunami agreed. "But I do understand why you always wear pants, even in the summer." Malfoy's breath hissed out between his teeth.  
  
"Tell anyone and you're dead." he told her.  
  
"Malfoy, you couldn't hurt a fly, and we both know it." Tsunami told him. "And no, I wouldn't tell. Not for all the money in the world." Malfoy ran a hand through his hair again. "Malfoy, go back to Crabbe and Goyle. They'll start to wonder. We'll finish this conversation later. For now, should I continue to hate you?" Tsunami asked, raising an eyebrow. Malfoy nodded.  
  
"Ya . . . for now, ya . . ." With that, he turned and strolled back into the Great Hall. Tsunami shook her head.  
  
"There are so little of people like you today Malfoy, it's so sad you have to hide. A sheep in wolf's clothing, that's what you are. You poor little sheep." Shaking her head, she turned and strolled the rest of the way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
"Professor?" Tsunami asked, stepping into the elaborate office. A voice from the closet answered her.  
  
"I'll be out in a minute!" Tsunami shrugged and looked around the cluttered office, spotting the sorting hat on one of the shelves. Tsunami took it off, plopping it on her head.  
  
'Hello, did I just see you an hour ago?' the hat asked.  
  
'Yup'. Tsunami answered. 'But I want to ask you about Draco Malfoy. Does he really belong in Slytherin?'  
  
'Good heavens, no.' the hat told her. 'He's only in there because his someone, presumably his father, paid one of the teachers to hex me to put him in there.' Tsunami's brow creased.  
  
'Thank you. I was worried there.'  
  
'You saw him, didn't you?' the hat asked.  
  
'I made a mess of it.' Tsunami admitted.  
  
'I'm sorry. But don't worry dear. It'll all turn out fine.' The hat assured her. Tsunami smiled.  
  
'Thank you. I appreciated it. You've been a big help.'  
  
'Glad to be of service.' the hat said as a final word right before she lifted it off her head. Tsunami, grinning with pleasure, put the hat back on the shelf, feeling much better.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Tsunami was looking through her books on her way to her first class after lunch when suddenly a blur came running down the hall and right into her. Her books went flying, knocking her to the ground. She groaned, sitting up and rubbing her head.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" the person shouted scrambling up and glaring at her.  
  
"You're the one who knocked into me!" Tsunami shot back. Now that they'd slowed down, she could see that it was a boy with dark brown hair combed into two stiff spikes on the side of his head, with the rest hanging down to the tips of his ears. His chocolate brown eyes were angry and insulting. Tsunami's temper flared. "You have no right to yell at me! You were the one running in the halls!"  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Jackass."  
  
"Whore."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Slut."  
  
"Jackass."  
  
"Ha! You already used that one!" the boy exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
"Uh . . .mother fucker!" she shouted, but the was already walking toward his next class.  
  
"Nope, you already lost loser! I hope not to see you later!" with that, he disappeared around the corner.  
  
"Damn it!" Tsunami shouted, stamping her foot. "I hate people like that!"  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
"What's got you in a foul mood?" George asked, noticing Tsunami's angry expression as she sat down between him and Lee.  
  
"Well, all I was doing was heading to class and this guy just comes running into me and starts to insult me!" Tsunami fumed.  
  
"What'd he look like?" George asked.  
  
"Well, he had dark brown hair in two peaks with the rest hanging down and had brown eyes and was about Lee's height." Tsunami said.  
  
"You must mean Mondo Sullivan." Fred told her, turning around in his seat to face her.  
  
"Who?" Tsunami asked.  
  
"Oh, he's a 7th year Ravenclaw with a foul temper. He's a beater on the Ravenclaw team and all the girls seem to swoon over him. You'll probably see him in this class actually." Lee explained.  
  
"Oh goody." Tsunami stated, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Well, speak of the devil." George said, motioning to the door with his eyes. A collective sigh went up from most of the girls, and looks of admiration from the boys were directed towards the front of the room as the same boy Tsunami had bumped into strutted in.  
  
"Literally." Tsunami muttered, and George snickered.  
  
"Well, it's good to know one girl doesn't fall at his feet." Fred grinned.  
  
"Oh, don't get me wrong. He's handsome." Tsunami told them. "But looks aren't everything. I mean, look at Lee."  
  
"Hey!" Lee protested, and Tsunami tugged on one of his dreadlocks to show she was joking. Mondo's eyes scanned the room to where the indignant cry had come from, and his eyes landed on Tsunami's. His brows raised, and he smirked. Tsunami didn't say a word, only followed him with a gaze that would've turned a lesser man to stone until George spoke.  
  
"Ya know, if looks could kill, Mondo would be dead on his feet." he said. Tsunami turned the glare on him, and he let out a high-pitched squeaked and hid under the desk. Luckily for George, before he could be turned to stone, their new teacher strutted in.  
  
"Good morning class!" The class stared in shocked silence. It was Gilderoy Lockhart, all dressed up in robes of beautiful forest green. "I am your teacher Professor Lockhart. As you know this is a required course for the whole school this year to learn how to act if you are married to a muggle." Tsunami hand rose in the air. "Yes miss . . ."  
  
"Nudelman, sir. Tsunami Nudelman." Tsunami answered, lowering her hand. "What if we have muggle parents? Do will still have to take this course?" Tsunami didn't think she could stand being in the same class with hotshot-Ravenclaw-beater-boy.  
  
"Then you will be paired with a wizard who has both wizard parents so that they may learn from you." Lockhart told her. "And yes, you still have to take the class." Finishing with her question, he turned to the rest of the class.  
  
"There are a few ground rules for the class." he began again. "Rule number 1: You may not kill your partner, no matter how much you want to." There was a collective sigh of disappointment from the class. Lockhart gave the class a look, then continued. "Rule number 2: Unless your partner is the same sex as you, you may not switch partners. Rule number 3: You must keep a diary of the events at all times. The fourth and last rule: You must stay with your partners at all times . . ." The boys in the room began to look hopeful. "Accept for when you go to bed, change, or eat, in which you will be seated with your House." The boys slumped back in their seats.  
  
"Damn." George muttered, and Tsunami gave him a half-hearted slap on the arm.  
  
"George." she hissed.  
  
"What?" George asked.  
  
"Remember," Lockhart continued. "You must remember to try to get along with the person you are placed with, for you will be bunking with them for the rest of the year. Now, shall we get started?" Lockhart took out a roll of parchment. "Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley . . ." he read off the first name. Fred and George's eyes widened, Lee burst into laughter, and Tsunami's hand shot straight in the air.  
  
"Yes Miss Nudelman?" Lockhart asked.  
  
"Um, sir . . .not to be rude sir . . .but those are the 5th years . . ." Tsunami told him. Lockhart flushed red and began to stutter.  
  
"T-terribly sorry. Let me get out 7th years." Lockhart put the parchment back into his desk and pulled out another one. "Alright, I'm sure this is the right one. Ah, here we go! First pair, Tsunami Nudelman and . . ."  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
"I'm paired with WHO?" Tsunami screeched, standing and knocking her chair over. The Weasleys and Lee were howling with laughter.  
  
"Mondo Sullivan. Did I not be clear enough?" Lockhart asked in innocent confusion.  
  
"Why lord? Why do you do this to me?" Tsunami wailed, sinking in her seat.  
  
"Oh, don't worry toots. It won't be that bad." Mondo smirked. Tsunami head shot of the desk. She stood and glared at him.  
  
"Call me toots one more time and I'll dump you outside in the lake so it will cool off those raging hormones of yours, got it?" Tsunami asked venomly. Mondo stared at her in a mixture of shock and horror.  
  
"Oh fuck. I'm doomed." he voiced. Tsunami turned to Lockhart.  
  
"Professor Lockhart, may I please switch? Please?" Tsunami begged.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Miss Nudelman. The rules clearly state that you may not switch if you are pared with someone of the opposite sex." Lockhart told her.  
  
"But he's not the opposite sex." Tsunami protested. The room went dead silent. Mondo looked at her, fire in his eyes as he stood. Tsunami gulped, knowing she'd pushed the wrong button as Mondo started toward her. The Weasley twins and Lee, seeing her distress, stood to help her. Just as Mondo reached her, they stepped in front of her.  
  
"Leave her alone Sullivan." George said in a stone cold voice.  
  
"Ya, she's our friend, leave her alone. She doesn't like being stuck with you, and logically so. So leave her alone." Fred added. Tsunami looked at the backs of the three boys blocking her from her doom and felt a sense of a feeling she couldn't describe surge through her.  
  
"What are ya gonna do weasels?" Mondo asked vehemently. Tsunami's blood heated. How dare he call them that! "You're daddy's so poor he couldn't even afford proper robes. To bad they aren't even paying him enough at the Ministry." Fred and George's ears were bright red, and Tsunami'd had enough. She pushed Fred and George out of the way.  
  
"Look here, you conceited son of a bitch!" she shouted, getting right up in Mondo's face and poking a finger in his chest. She looked like hell on wheels, and she wasn't gonna stop until she'd said her fill. "You have no right you be picking on my friends like that. You think you're a big hotshot just because you're a beater for the Ravenclaw team. Well guess what? So are Fred and George! And you know what? I bet they're even better than you are! You just are admired more because you make a big deal out of it! Fred and George could be as popular as you could if they told what kind of heroics they did, but they don't. Why? Because they're modest! Unlike you, you stupid jerk! You call yourself a Quidditch player?! You're a disgrace! Apologize!" Tsunami shouted, pointing behind her to Fred and George.  
  
"Why--?" Mondo started, but Tsunami interrupted.  
  
"Now!" she yelled, louder this time. Mondo looked down at her, this fiery little vixen with who he was to spend the rest of the year with.  
  
'Better now then later.' he decided. He looked at the Weasley twins, who were still staring at Tsunami in shock and surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry." he started. Fred and George looked at him. "I didn't mean it. I was just angry, that's all. I shouldn't have said it." Mondo held out his hand, and Fred and George shook it each in turned.  
  
"Thank you." Tsunami said stiffly. Mondo raised his eyebrows at her once, then turned and went back to his seat. The rest of the class was stunned. No one had ever had an outburst like that, especially to one of the most popular 7th years in the school. Tsunami sat down, as did Fred, George and Lee in their respected seats. "Alright Professor Lockhart." Tsunami told him. "Please resume."  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Tsunami looked up at the new portrait that was supposed to be her new dorm it was a picture of a bowl of fruit. In that bowl was a pear, an apple, a banana, an orange, and some grapes. She was about to speak the password, which she'd written on her hand, when a voice spoke behind her.  
  
"Trying to get into the kitchens, are you?" it asked. Tsunami spun around, preparing herself for a fight. Mondo was looking at her with mild interest.  
  
"See, all you have to do," Mondo stepped up beside her. "Is tickle the pear." Mondo scratched the side of the pear and as it giggled, the door swung open.  
  
"Cool." Tsunami said, peaking in. "Is it alright to go in?" she asked.  
  
"Oh sure. The house-elves love guests." Mondo told her, stepping in before her. As Tsunami stepped into the kitchen, she thought she'd stepped into a miniature world. Little house-elves up to her waist, each of their pillowcases stamped with the Hogwarts seal, running here and there, making food, washing dishes, scrubbing the floor, and all other sorts of odd jobs.  
  
"Wow . . ." Tsunami stared at the scene before her until one small house- elf with long lashes trotted up to her.  
  
"Hello miss." it squeaked, bowing. "We are here to serve. What would you like?"  
  
"Um . . .do you have any hot chocolate?" Tsunami asked, never having seen a house-elf before.  
  
"Yes miss. Please! Come sit down!" the little elf motioned to a small table at the center of it all.  
  
"Um, do you mind if I watch you work?" Tsunami asked.  
  
"No miss! Not at all!" the house-elf told her, her eyes conveying her delight, though she did not smile.  
  
"Excuse me." the elf turned at her call. "I don't think I've had the pleasure of learning your name."  
  
"It's Winky, miss." she said, bowing low.  
  
"Well Winky, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Tsunami." Tsunami told her, smiling gently. Winky flashed her a shy smile, then hurried off.  
  
"You got Winky to smile. You've become the automatic favorite of the kitchen." Mondo told her, and Tsunami jumped.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" she asked, turning to him as he sat down across from her.  
  
"Winky's had a though time." Mondo explained, as they watched the elves scurry around with their chores. "Just last year her family for twenty years, the Crouches, got into a whole mess of trouble, and poor Winky got involved and blamed and it nearly tore her apart. Thankfully the whole mess was resolved, so now she's happily working at Hogwarts."  
  
"No wonder . . ." Tsunami muttered.  
  
"No wonder what?" Mondo asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing that concerns you." Tsunami told him.  
  
"Oh, but honey, everything about you concerns me. You're my wife now, remember?" he asked in a fake endearing voice, cupping her chin in his hand. Tsunami gave him a glare that could melt ice in two seconds flat. She took a snap at his hand with her teeth, and Mondo let out a yelp, snatching his hand away. "Jesus. Some wife you're gonna make." he told her nastily.  
  
"For your information hotshot, if I was going to marry someone, it will be because I love them, not because of some stupid school assignment." Tsunami told him stonily. "And I hate to break it to you, hotshot, but I'm not one of those girls that falls at your feet and caters to your every whim, so get used to it." She felt a tugging on her robes, and looked down to see Winky holding a cup of hot chocolate proudly up to her. Tsunami immediately warmed and smiled down at her. "Thank you so much Winky." Winky beamed.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, miss Tsunami, but I need to get back to my duties! Thank you for letting me serve you!" Winky squeaked, and hurried away. Tsunami stood, taking the cup of hot chocolate with her, and wandered around the room, watching the house-elves work.  
  
Mondo watched Tsunami walk around the kitchen, asking one elf here what they were doing, then watching for a while, then asking another there what they were doing, then watching for a while. He watched her walk up to the one lone elf wearing clothes; Dobby was his name, right? And began to talk to him cheerily. He answered cheerily up until she said something obviously carefree, but it seemed to make Dobby freeze. He asked her something, Mondo couldn't make out the words, but it was said in all seriousness, and Tsunami just smiled and gave her reply just as cheerily, then turned and walked away. Dobby stared after her with an unreadable expression, then turned and went back to his dough.  
  
She was a queer one, Tsunami Nudelman. He couldn't seem to figure her out. She was loyal to her friends, and had a fierce temper. She seemed to laugh as easily as she got angry, and couldn't win a swearing contest if her life depended on it. She was short, and seemed, from what he'd seen from class, only good at dual magic and memory spells. Anything else seemed to blow up in her face. But there was something about her he couldn't quite place. Something that just kept nagging him in the back of his mind . . . telling him to be careful . . .  
  
'Nah.' he thought to himself. 'She's mostly harmless.'  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
"Well, what did you think of the kitchen?" Mondo asked, as they walked over a couple portraits down.  
  
"It was awesome!" Tsunami replied happily, her arms loaded with all sorts of goodies that the house-elves had insisted she'd take. Tsunami took a quick peak at her hand. "Ribbetip." she stated, and the portrait swung open, revealing a hall with dozens of other locked doors leading to other partner's dorms. "The house-elves were so nice!" Mondo stuck one of the paper bags in his mouth and searched in his pocket for the key, finally coming up with it and unlocking their door. Tsunami dumped the bags onto the small couch then headed into one of the bedrooms.  
  
"Not to shabby." Mondo admired.  
  
"I got dibs on this bedroom!" Tsunami shouted. Mondo poked his head in. She'd gotten the only bedroom with a window.  
  
"Oh no you don't. I'm not giving up this one without a fight." Mondo told her. Tsunami stood and glared at him. He glared right back.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
"Damn it, why did I give up without a fight?" Mondo asked himself as he unpacked two minutes later. It had taken one full minute of Tsunami staring at him viciously, then stating "no, this bedroom is mine." Before giving in though, he'd left her with the last comment that "this war isn't over yet." Mondo sighed, closing the drawer and laying down on his four- post bed. It was going to be a long year.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Tsunami popped one of the eclairs from the elves in her mouth as she stared at the wall of their small table a few feet away from their couch and contemplated their living quarters. It was a typical enchanted room, where the small space was stretched. Where it looked like, from the halls, that there'd only be room for a bed and a bathroom in there, there were two small bedrooms, each with a dresser and shelves to put their stuff on, hers with the only window. They had a small couch and a tiny table next to it with four chairs. Tsunami couldn't guess why they would need four chairs, but maybe one of their assignments was to have dinner guests. It also had a hotel room sized refrigerator (Tsunami guessed it was so they could store random food in there if they needed to), a stove (they'd probably have to do some cooking), and a small cupboard with measuring cups and a few bowls, plates and utensils. It also had one bathroom with a shower/bath and a toilet.  
  
Tsunami stood, gathered the rest of the treats from the house-elves and put them in the refrigerator and then walked to her bedroom, closed the door, and began to change into her pajamas. As she lay down and turned off the side lamp, Tsunami contemplated her living partner for the next year.  
  
'He's the usual popular one,' she thought. 'The huge ego, extremely handsome, girls are falling at his feet . . .but there's something about him . . .something I just can't place . . .' And then it hit her. She couldn't see his aura.  
  
  
  
***** Preview of Next Chapter:  
  
"I'm sure she's an aurasee." Hermione stated. She pulled a book out of her bag and opened it to a marked page in front of the two boys. "See, look." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"It says here, 'Aurasees are very sensitive and are quick to be loyal and quick to hate all who are hateful and mean to those they are loyal to. They are very determined, though not very good at most types of magic, are mostly skilled in dueling magic and memory charms. Their stature tends to be slightly short . . .'"  
  
Everyone glanced at Tsunami. "Well . . .I guess she is a little short." Ron admitted. "But she is pretty." Hermione glared at him and hit him on the arm. "What?"  
  
"Anyway . . . 'Their stature tends to be slightly short . . .though this doesn't dwarf their fierce temper when let loose.'" Hermione closed the book with a snap, almost catching Harry's nose. Ron was leaning over her shoulder, and he was getting a little too close for comfort. For some strange reason, it was making her tingle . . . 


	4. Chapter 2 They're So Kissable

Chapter 2  
  
A few days later, Kat grinned as she recognized Tsunami's large horned owl Pumpkin coming towards her on the grounds; a letter tied to his foot. She held out one of her robed arms, and the bird landed gently upon it.  
  
"Hi Pumpkin. Do you have a message for me?" she asked. Pumpkin hooted at her, holding out his talon. Kat untied the bow that held the message, grabbing the paper before it fell, then lifted the owl into flight again, where he soared up to Merlinarina's Owl House, as they called it. Kat looked down at the front of the letter, then smiled, noticing Tsunami's untidy scrawl.  
  
She turned the envelope over to the back and slid it open, taking out the letter. She began to read over it, taking in every word.  
  
'Dear Kat,'  
  
It read,  
  
'Hogwarts is actually better than it sounded. The castle in the brochure is nice and warm at night and we get four poster beds and the Quidditch teams actually have GIRLS on them! Can you believe it?! I'm so excited! Maybe I should try out for the Quidditch team. Do you think I could get a recommendation from Mrs. Frywether?  
  
Anyway, we have houses with portraits to seal the entrances, just like at Merlinarina's, except it's divided into four houses instead of six. I'm in a house called Gryffindor, whose seal is a lion. I've meet some really neat people and made a couple friends. Most of them are boys, actually. The first two Fred and George Weasley, are two twin boys in my house. Fred is actually the first person I met at Hogwarts that wasn't a teacher. He found me talking to the wrong portrait. I was mortified! Anyway, after that, he introduced me to his brother George. They're identical down to the last freckle, I swear to god, though their auras are different. They've both got wavy red hair and are about the same height as Trunks. They break more rules in a week than I do in a month, and I'm having trouble keeping up with them. It's great fun though.  
  
The other person Fred introduced me to is a boy named Lee Jordan. He's such a funny kid! He's African American. . . well I guess not African American but African British, a few inches shorter than Fred and George, everyone calls them the Weasley Twins, and he wears his hair in dreadlocks braids. He can find almost every secret way out of Hogwarts that there is. It's amazing! I won twenty sickles from him upon meeting him because I could tell Fred and George apart. . . okay, so I cheated a little and used their auras, but not like it's something I can control! Of course, since Trunks failed so miserably to teach me poker,'  
  
Kat laughed at this, remembering the time Trunks had convinced Tsunami to try to learn poker. It had turned into a disaster, and by the end of it, if they had been betting money, Tsunami would've been twenty years in debt. She grinned back at the letter and continued reading.  
  
'so I therefore lost all the twenty sickles I earned in an easy bet to a complex card game. Anyway, Fred and George also have a little brother named Ron, a little sister named Ginny, along with three older brothers, Percy, Bill and Charley. . . a bit too many boys if you ask me. Ron is in his fifth year at Hogwarts, while Ginny is in her fourth year at Hogwarts. I was also introduced to a girl, also in her fifth year, named Hermione Granger. She's really smart and is excellent at spells. She really doesn't like to break rules, and she always gets everything right, so we're basically polar opposites. It's not like we don't get along okay though. Third was a boy named Harry Potter. He was also in his fifth year at Hogwarts, and he had this funny lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. Hermione said I probably read about him in a book somewhere because he's in so many. . . why does his name sound so familiar? It's bugging me!'  
  
Kat gaped at the words on the page. Harry Potter! The Harry Potter, the boy who lived! Of course Tsunami wouldn't remember, her parents were muggles!  
  
'One person I met, I would call him a friend and an enemy at the same time.'  
  
Kat drew her brows together in confusion. She read the words over again, as if it was a trick. "'A friend and an enemy at the same time?'" she asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
'His name is Draco Malfoy. Kat, you must keep this part of the letter in absolute confidentiality. No one must see it! No one! Here's the thing about Draco . . . the only way to put it is he's a sheep in wolf's clothing. On the outside he acts like a mean and nasty guy, though I know that he's such a sweet kid. His father, Lucius Malfoy, was one of the Death Eaters for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and everyone seems to thing he's gonna follow in his footsteps. Draco wants to be an aurorer though. . . he told me so. I don't think Draco really has a home life. . . and that worries me a little, but unthankfully, there's not a lot I can do about it. So basically he's being forced to be mean to people because his family tells him to. . . oh Kat, he's barely a year older than Yuki! It's just so horrible! I'm trying to find a way in which I can somehow find Lucius Malfoy out, just so Draco can be given a proper home. Unthankfully, a powerless, novice witch like me can do so little. . .  
  
A new class was set up this year for the 4th-7th years. It's a class where you're paired with a member of the "opposite sex", as Professor Lockhart calls it, and then you have to practically live with the person night and day, around the clock. Unthankfully, I had to be put with the most the most arrogant, egotistical, annoying, rude, stupid, idiotic person you could ever meet. God! He annoys the hell out of me! Just because he's a beater for the Ravenclaw team he's all Mr. High-and-Mighty! Stupid twit! It's like he expects me to get down and kiss his shoes or something! Ya right! Dream on Mr. Hotshot- Ravenclaw- Beater- Boy! I don't know how long I can put up with him. I hate him and I hope to associate with him as little as possible.  
  
Well, that just about covers it. So, how are things going at Merlinarina's? Anything interesting happening that I'm missing?'  
  
'No.' thought Kat. 'This school's as boring as ever.'  
  
'Send me Pumpkin with your reply as soon as possible!  
  
Love from Tsunami.  
  
P.S.- Tell Yuki to see if he can find any of the Whizzing Whirls. . . I want to show them to Fred and George.'  
  
Kat laughed at the last line. It was doubtful that Yuki Nudelman had any of his sister's invention at all, for his mother had taken them away after she'd found out that he and his sister had invented them, then sold them for money over the summer. Mrs. Nudelman had a ferocious temper that was not to be crossed, but when it was, it was hell to pay. It was one of those times. Kat grinned and folded the note, pocketing it. She turned back to Merlinarina's and walked back into the school to write Tsunami a reply.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
The air was thick with owls as they flew into the Great Hall. Tsunami grinned as she spotted Pumpkin swoop down with three letters and drop them on the table. "Hi baby." she said affectionately, scratching the large owl on the chest. Pumpkin cooed with pleasure, then bent down and picked up a piece of toast, then setting it in front of Tsunami. Tsunami shook her head, then picked up the piece of toast, buttering it lightly, then setting it on a napkin in front of Pumpkin. "There, happy?" she asked. Pumpkin hooted then began to nibble on the buttered toast.  
  
"Are you sure that's good for him?" Fred asked.  
  
"No. I sometimes give it to him as a treat anyway, though." Tsunami explained. She picked up the three letters, her face instantly lighting up. "Alright!" she exclaimed. "They remembered to write to me!"  
  
"Who?" George asked through a mouthful of bacon.  
  
"Kat, Trunks, and Yuki!" Tsunami exclaimed, opening the first letter, which was in a magenta envelope that seemed to be stuffed full of other things besides just a letter.  
  
"Who are they?" Fred asked, taking a sip of his orange juice.  
  
"My friends from Merlinarina's, and Yuki's my little brother." Tsunami told them happily, beginning to read the letter. She skimmed the letter, occasionally giggling or shaking her head in the middle of the letter. Finally she folded the letter and picked up the envelope. "Still totally oblivious." she stated, shaking her head.  
  
"Oblivious to what?" Lee asked, putting the rest of the bacon on his plate in his mouth.  
  
"Well, Trunks has this huge crush on Kat, but she is totally oblivious to it. It's kinda sad.no matter how many times I tell her he has a crush on her; she always brushes me off. Kind of a hopeless case." Tsunami finally put the letter back into the envelope after pulling out all sorts of trinkets and treats. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Pepper Imps, Chocoballs, Miss Mary's Sugar Quills, and Martie's Sherbert balls. Stickers with moving wands, cats, owls, frogs, quills, and Tsunami's favorite band, "The Warlocks". She opened a bag of Pepper Imps, then held it out for Fred, Lee and George.  
  
"Thanks." George said, taking a Pepper Imp. "So, aren't you going to read the other two?"  
  
"No." Tsunami answered, shrugging. "They always puts joke spells of some sort on their letters, so I'm going to wait until we get back to my dorm." Suddenly, George gave a muffled gasp of shock, and Fred, Lee and Tsunami turned to look at him. He was fanning his mouth with a napkin while thick black smoke was coming out of his mouth. Tsunami winced. "I guess I should've warned you. You shouldn't have Pepper Imps unless you like really hot stuff. Sorry 'bout that." Fred, on the other hand, was trying to hide his laughter behind his hand. He wasn't succeeding.  
  
"He's a volcano!" he exclaimed.  
  
"George, I don't think Dumbledore gave you permission to smoke in the Great Hall." Lee grinned. George glared daggers at the two as he downed his fifth glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
"I . . . hate . . .you . . . both!" he finally managed. His mouth had mostly stopped smoking, though he did spit out a black smoke ring every now and then.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
"I'm sure she's an aurasee." Hermione stated. She pulled a book out of her bag and opened it to a marked page in front of the two boys. "See, look." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"It says here, 'Aurasees are creatures, usually humans, who are able to see the fabled energy crackling around a person that tells about them. Aurasees are very sensitive and are quick to be loyal and quick to hate all that are hateful and mean to those they are loyal to. They are very determined, and though not very good at most types of magic, are mostly skilled in dueling magic and memory charms. Their stature tends to be slightly short . . . '"  
  
Everyone glanced at Tsunami, who was pouring another glass of pumpkin juice, for George had accidentally drunken hers in his hurry. "Well . . . I guess she is a little short." Ron admitted. "But she is pretty." Hermione glared at him and hit him on the arm. "What? I may be married, but that doesn't mean I can't look!"  
  
"Anyway . . . 'Their stature tends to be slightly short, though this doesn't dwarf their fierce temper when let loose. Footnote: Aurasees cannot see their aura or the aura of the people they care the most about. Example: Family and spouses.'"  
  
"Does it say anything more about auras?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione answered. "Let me check the index." Hermione flipped to the back of the book. "Aflats . . . akahurts . . .anlats . . . astyup . . . aha! Auras! Page 56." Hermione flipped to the page in the book, then began to read out loud.  
  
"An aura is the mythical energy that crackles around a person, telling their age, personality, likes, dislikes, and various other things, including certain things in their past that have "shaped" who they are in the present." Hermione read. "Only certain people can see this fabled energy, called aurasees. For more information on the aurasee, see page 124."  
  
Hermione closed the book with a snap, almost catching Harry's nose. Ron was leaning over her shoulder, and he was getting a little too close for comfort. For some strange reason, it was making her tingle . . .  
  
She shook off the feeling quickly, putting the book back in her bag. She sat down hurriedly, almost knocking Ron over. She saw Harry stifle a laugh with his hand, and glared at him, flushing a dull red. Ron sat down in his chair next to her, looking slightly bewildered.  
  
"Pretty weird how you didn't get a partner, eh Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ya." Harry agreed. "McGonagall will probably give me one today though."  
  
"I wonder who she'll pair you with." Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh, if I'm lucky probably one of the Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff-"  
  
"Potter! Come with me!" It was McGonagall. She came striding up to them, he hair in the usual tight bun, though she seemed a tad bit worried. Harry stood, picking up a pumpkin muffin.  
  
"What is it Professor?" he asked.  
  
"You'll see. Come with me. I would like to see you in my office." Harry turned to Ron and Hermione and shrugged, but Hermione missed it, for she was studying Tsunami closely. Ron turned to Hermione and was about to say something when she suddenly spun around to face him.  
  
"She saw me." she hissed.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Tsunami saw me looking at her." Hermione said in a slightly panicked tone.  
  
"Oh, calm down." Ron told her, smiling. "I don't think she knows why you were staring at her." Hermione stared at him, and she felt herself relax. Why had she never noticed his smile before? She even found herself smiling back.  
  
"You're right Ron. I'm being silly." Hermione agreed. Ron looked shocked. "Now, what class do we have first?"  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
"Professor McGonagall, may I ask what this is about?" Harry asked as he followed McGonagall down the long halls.  
  
"I am assigning you your partner for the project, Potter. I hope you don't mind having a partner one year younger than you." McGonagall told him.  
  
"Um . . . is it someone I know?" Harry asked.  
  
"You should know her, yes." McGonagall told her. She opened the door to her office, and Harry stepped in after her. He was shocked and surprised to see a red bundle of hair the same shade as Ron's standing sheepishly in the middle of McGonagall's office.  
  
"Ginny?" he exclaimed.  
  
"I'm really sorry about this, Harry." she told him. "You see, I wasn't assigned a partner, so I talked to McGonagall about it, and she said you were the only extra person who didn't have a partner and-"  
  
"It's alright Gin." Harry interrupted, noticing her hands becoming entwined in themselves because of their nervousness. "I'm glad my partner is someone I know." Ginny flushed slightly, though not as much as she did as when she was younger.  
  
She changed a lot from last year, Harry noticed. Her hair had been cut so it was down to her shoulders, and it curled slightly towards her neck at the bottom. Her brown eyes sparkled with a mixture of nervousness and excitement, while her thin but elegant-looking hands were now clasped in front of her. She had, while Ron hadn't, inherited her father's height, and was now about a 5' 5", up to his nose. Her chest had developed nicely, and Harry mentally kicked himself for noticing before turning to McGonagall as she spoke.  
  
"I take it you'll be just fine Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Yes Professor." Harry replied.  
  
"Good." McGonagall replied. She handed Harry a sheet of paper with a key taped onto it. Printed on it were a hall number, portrait description, and a password. "Your stuff will be moved there by lunch. You may return to your breakfast now."  
  
"Thank you Professor." Ginny told her, still a little nervous.  
  
"Alright then, Gin." Harry told her, and Ginny turned to look at him. "Ready to go back to the Great Hall?" Ginny nodded, her blush having receded.  
  
"Ready when you are." she told him.  
  
"Off you go then." McGonagall told them, and the two students left, shutting the door behind them.  
  
--- ~ * ~ *  
  
"Hey Harry! What did McGonagall want?" Ron asked, when Harry strolled up to the table, Ginny in tow.  
  
"Oh, she just was assigning me a partner for the project." Harry told him nonchalantly, sitting down in his usual seat across from him. Ron looked quizzically at Ginny when she sat down next to him. She avoided his gaze.  
  
"So . . ." Hermione said slowly.  
  
"So what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Who is it?" Ron blurted. Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Ginny was quicker.  
  
"It's me, Ron." Ginny told him. Ron's mouth dropped open.  
  
"What?" he exclaimed, shooting out of his chair. The rest of the table turned and stared. "Has McGonagall gone insane?"  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Harry asked in apparent confusion. He didn't really mind it. It's not like he was planning to kiss her or anything . . . or was he?  
  
Harry mentally slapped himself. 'Hello! Reality check! This is my best friend's younger sister!' he thought. 'What am I thinking?' Harry hadn't noticed that Ron had begun to stutter, searching for a reason to go straight to McGonagall and retaliate.  
  
"Don't worry Ron. I won't let anything happen to her. I promise." Harry told him, when he finally noticed what was going on, and Ron stopped stuttering and sat down, though he still looked a bit disgruntled.  
  
"So, where are you staying?" Hermione asked. Harry drew the paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. Hermione looked it over, delight showing on her face. "Oh Ron!" she exclaimed. "They're right across the hall from us!" Ron raised an eyebrow, and Harry grinned.  
  
"There, you see Ron. Now you can keep an eye on Ginny anyway." Harry told him. 'Well . . .that means I won't be able to make a move on her or anything . . .' Harry blinked and resisted the urge to do a Dobby, which consisted of banging one's head on the closest thing in reach, which at the moment happened to be a pitcher of pumpkin juice. That would be very messy indeed. 'What the hell am I thinking?' Harry thought to himself. 'She's like a little sister . . .isn't she? I don't want her as my girlfriend . . . do I? Make a move on her . . . would I do something like that? I guess I would . . . no I wouldn't! What am I thinking? Well . . . she is getting pretty . . .'  
  
"Yow!" Harry yelped, as Hermione kicked him in the shin under the table. "What the-" he asked, but was silenced, as Hermione motioned with her head from Ginny to him, then raised her eyebrows up and down once or twice. Harry colored, then glared at her.  
  
"Harry, why are you all red?" Ron asked.  
  
"Um, you know, I just forgot something in the dormitory. I'll be right back." Harry said quickly, shooting up from his chair and scooting out of the Great Hall almost as fast as his legs could carry him. Hermione swallowed a laugh as Ron looked after him quizzically.  
  
"Wonder what that was about . . ." Ron said slowly.  
  
"Who knows!" Hermione grinned, but as she looked at her watch, her smile died. "Oh darn! I'm late!" She began to rise, putting things in her bag.  
  
"Hermione, we still have thirty minutes until class, and it takes us five minutes to get there." Ron told her, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"I know, but I need to look at something in the library for that werewolf report for Professor Resquena." Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, that stupid Defense Against the Dark Arts report isn't due for another three weeks, and it's only 8 inches of parchment!" Ron said.  
  
"So, just because I want to get a head start-" Hermione began to protested, but Ron interrupted.  
  
"Hermione, a head start for most people is two or three days in advance, not two or three weeks. You're pushing yourself to hard." Ron told her. Before Hermione opened her mouth to object, but before she could get anything out, Ron continued. "Don't think Harry and I don't see the dark circles under your eyes. Don't think we don't notice how you practically fall asleep in Professor McGonagall's class. Don't think we don't notice how much you've been yawning lately."  
  
"I don't y . . .y . . .yawn." Hermione yawned. Ron raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, shut up."  
  
"Hermione, do sit down." Ginny agreed. "We are worried about you."  
  
"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll sleep in this weekend." Hermione told them.  
  
"No you won't." Ron announced, and Hermione turned to glare at him. "You'll find another excuse to get up earily and by 7:30 on Saturday we'll find you in the library working on a report that probably isn't due until the Wednesday of the next two weeks." Hermione opened her mouth again to protest, but was cut of yet again as Ron interrupted. "And don't tell me you won't because I know you wi-" the end of his exclamation died off as one of the pretty Ravenclaw 7th years strolled past.  
  
He apparently seemed to forget all about the argument he was having with Hermione as he watched the girl stroll past. When she was finally out of site, he turned back. "Now, as I was saying-" he stopped as he realized Hermione wasn't there anymore. "Where did she go? I wasn't done arguing with her!" Ginny shot him a withering look.  
  
"Well Ron, if you stop in the middle of a sentence of an argument with one girl to go give googly eyes to another that doesn't even notice you, the first is going to do one of the following: A.) Get very pissed off at you and leave. B.) Hate your guts and not talk to you until you apologize. C.) Get incredibly jealous. Or D.) All of the above." Ginny told him, ticking each of the options off on her fingers.  
  
"And Hermione has . . ." Ron asked slowly. Ginny rolled her eyes in exasperation, as though the answer was obvious (though it would be to everyone else except Ron).  
  
"Chosen option D." Ginny told him in an annoyed voice, as if stating the obvious.  
  
"Shit." Ron muttered. He knew what that resulted in if he didn't go after her and straighten things out. He picked up his already packed bag and raced out of the Great Hall. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Ron, you really need to work on your girl skills." she sighed. "Otherwise, Hermione's gonna be getting this jealous all the time."  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
"Stupid Ron! Stupid, stupid Ron!" Hermione growled, dashing away a few tears.  
  
"Now that we've established that I'm a stupid git, can we talk?" Ron asked, running up to her.  
  
"No." Hermione said bluntly, turning into an open classroom, then slamming the door and locking it. Ron tried the handle, and after finding it locked, resorted to banging on the door.  
  
"Hermione!" he shouted. "Let me in!"  
  
"Forget it!" Hermione yelled back over her shoulder at the door she was leaning against. She heard Ron mutter something about being stupid, then heard him mutter something that sounded strangely like "Alohomora!" Before she had time to react, the lock gave a 'click', and the door swung open, sending Hermione sprawling backwards. Thanks to his quick reflexes, Hermione didn't hit the floor, but instead she found herself in Ron's strong arms, that strange and confusing tingling spreading again. Ron himself looked slightly flustered.  
  
"There. Are you ready to talk now?" he asked in a slightly disgruntled voice.  
  
"I am if you let go of me." Hermione said, in a voice nastier than she intended. Ron looked hurt, and began to step back, when his foot caught on one of the cobblestones in the hallway, and he tripped, sprawling, taking Hermione down with him.  
  
'Shit.' Was all Ron could think as he stared into the hazel eyes above him. Hermione had somehow happened to become sprawled on top of him, and now here they were, practically pressed up against one another, their faces less then a centimeter away, and their noses practically touching. 'Close enough to kiss . . .' Ron thought. 'Though she'd probably rather slug me then kiss me.'  
  
"Uh . . ." Hermione ventured.  
  
"Erm . . ." Ron stuttered, his ears beginning to redden.  
  
"Ya know . . . if you guys were a couple years older, this would look really bad." an amused, American voice came from above them. Ron and Hermione practically flew from the floor like someone had put bluebell flames right under the seats of their pants. Hermione's face looked like a tomato, and Ron's ears were the same color as the strawberry jam they'd spread on their toast this morning.  
  
Fred and George were staring at him with a mixture of interest and worry; Fred's partner, Rachel Tifen, a Chaser for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, and George's partner, Sarah Marach, the Captain and Keeper of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, were looking at them quizzically. Tsunami was looking at them with amusement (she was the one who'd made the comment) and Tsunami's partner, Mondo Sullivan, a beater for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, had one eyebrow raised in confusion.  
  
"Out of curiosity . . .what is going on?" Fred, or was it George, (Hermione couldn't tell) asked.  
  
"Good question George." Tsunami agreed, confirming that Hermione had been wrong in her guess. "What IS going on here?"  
  
"Uh . . .well . . .you see . . ." Ron said uneasily.  
  
"Um . . .we were having an argument and I was just coming back to apologize." Hermione made up quickly. She turned to Ron, who looked slightly stunned. "I'm sorry about walking away like that Ron, I'll try not to do it again." Ron blinked, and Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Oh ya! Uh . . .sure Hermione. Thanks for apologizing." Ron said after a brief pause.  
  
"Well, now that we got that settled . . ." Mondo said. He turned to Tsunami "As I was saying . . .can I copy your homework?"  
  
"I already told you no, hotshot!" Tsunami growled at him. "Go get one of your little groupies to do it for you!"  
  
"I don't have any groupies!" Mondo wined.  
  
"Bull! Get off my back! I'm not letting you copy my homework just because you're too busy strutting around Hogwarts to do your own, hotshot!" Tsunami told him, getting more and more annoyed.  
  
"But Tsunami . . ." Mondo moaned.  
  
"Don't 'But Tsunami' me!" Tsunami snarled, glaring at him. She opened her mouth to verbally abuse him more when another voice spoke up, stopping her.  
  
"Hey Noodles." a smarmy voice called. Tsunami turned slowly. She knew who it was.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked nastily. Draco Malfoy was standing triumphantly in the hall with Pansy Parkinson, his girlfriend and partner, along with the short and stout Crabbe, who's partner was a tall and bony Slytherin named Danielle Welch, and tall and demeaning Goyle, who's partner was a beefy Slytherin girl named Millicent Bartwarter.  
  
"I challenge you to a duel. Midnight in the west hall." Malfoy told her. Tsunami smiled and her eyes lighted. How she loved to duel.  
  
"You're on, Malfoy." she agreed. Malfoy looked behind him at Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Goyle's my second," he stated, turning back to her. "Who's yours?" Tsunami turned, looking at the faces watching her exchange with Malfoy curiously. There were Fred, George, Rachel, Sarah, Hermione, Ron and Mondo.  
  
'Well . . .' she thought. 'It can't be someone Draco knows well because then they'll get suspicious . . . so it'll have to be . . .'  
  
"Mondo." Tsunami stated, turning back to Malfoy. "Mondo's my second."  
  
"What?" Mondo screeched.  
  
"What's the matter hotshot? You scared?" she asked mockingly.  
  
"Me? Scared?" Mondo asked, glaring at her. "I'm not scared of a silly little duel."  
  
"Then there should be no problem. See you in the west hall at midnight Malfoy. I will take great pleasure in reducing you into a pile of dust." Tsunami stated turning and dragging Mondo towards their next class, leaving the rest of her classmates and friends staring after her quick departure in puzzlement.  
  
"What was that about?" Mondo asked, once they were far enough away. Tsunami shrugged, trying to look casual.  
  
"It's just a wizard's duel." she stated.  
  
"Bull." Mondo stated. "Something's going on," Tsunami began to look uncomfortable. Mondo now had the upper hand. "And if I'm gonna participate in this duel, you're gonna tell me what it is. Otherwise, you're gonna find yourself a new second."  
  
"Fine then." Tsunami stated, smiling up at him. "I'll just have to tell them that the brave Mondo Sullivan, Mr. Hotshot-Ravenclaw-Beater chickened out." She quickened her pace, determined to leave him in the dust, but her short-legged walk was no match for Mondo's long stride. He grabbed her arm, stopping her in the hall.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." he hissed. Tsunami smirked. She had the upper hand now.  
  
"Want to bet me?" she asked.  
  
"Then maybe I should just tell Fred and George that you're up to something, huh? How about if I tell Ron and, what's that girl's name, Hermione, too?" Tsunami paled. The tides had been turned once again. The upper hand had been returned to Mondo now. "Do you think they'd like that Tsunami? If I told them that you and Malfoy are up to something? Oh look, here they come now." And indeed they did. Fred, George, Sarah, and Rachel were heading along the hall toward them, chatting merrily. "It's your choice Tsunami." Tsunami glared at him again, now looking more worried than ever. She pushed the stray strand of hair hanging in her face back behind her ear nervously, but as usual, it just fell back into place.  
  
"Fine, hotshot." she finally agreed, as Lee and his partner Katie Bell joined them. "What do you want?"  
  
"Well, first things first." Mondo said, releasing her and straightening away from her. "Stop calling me 'hotshot' or any of those other annoying names you've cooked up for me."  
  
"Alright ho-. . .Sullivan." Tsunami amended, sighing with annoyance. Mondo grinned down at her.  
  
"And don't always look like your being put through torture! You look prettier when you smile." Mondo told her, giving her a friendly light punch in the arm. Tsunami stopped and stared at him in amazement as though she'd never seen anything like him. He'd just blackmailed her into corner, and now she would probably have to do both his and her homework for the rest of the year, and her he was telling her to smile more because it made her look pretty. Mondo didn't seem to notice her apparent confusion, and continued on into the classroom.  
  
"What's the matter Tsunami? You look like you're trying to figure out a tough OWLs problem." George joked, as he, Lee, Fred, and their partners finally arrived. Tsunami shook her head, and smiled, finally relaxing for one of the first times since breakfast.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just thinking, that's all!" she told him.  
  
"Once in a life time occurrence." Lee joked. Tsunami raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Ya, ya. Har de har har." Tsunami told him, tugging on one of his dreadlocks. "Can we go to class now? Please? It starts in two minutes."  
  
"Since when has being on time to class been so important to you?" Fred asked. Tsunami shrugged, grinning cheerily.  
  
"Dunno. Thought it might be fun to try one time. Come on boys! Let's give it a go!" With that, Tsunami turned and strode into the classroom. The three boys looked at each other in apparent confusion, then shrugged, following their friend into their classroom.  
  
************************************  
  
Preview of the Next Chapter:  
  
Malfoy tapped his foot on the hard stone of the corridor. "Where is that stupid mudblood? She's late!" Malfoy growled, tapping his foot. He hated to admit it, but he was nervous. What if something went wrong and someone got hurt? What would happen then?  
  
"Oh don't get your undies in a bundle, Malfoy. I'm right here." Tsunami stated, stepping out of the shadows with Mondo right behind her. Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her arrogantly and drew out his wand. Tsunami's eyes narrowed as she pulled out her own wand as well.  
  
"Ready to be made a fool of, Noodles?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"You wish Malfoy." Tsunami hissed. The two put the wands perpendicular to the floor, reluctantly bowed, then turned and began to walk.  
  
"1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . .4 . . . " Goyle counted off their steps as they walked away from each other. "5. . . 6. . . 7. . ." She caught Mondo's eye for a split second, and he gave her a brief wink. "8. . .9. . .uh. . . what comes after nine?" Goyle asked Malfoy quizzically. Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ten, you stupid git." he growled.  
  
"Right!" Goyle agreed. "10!" Tsunami and Malfoy turned, their wands raised, and cast their spells . . . 


	5. Chapter 3 First Fights

Chapter 3  
  
As Tsunami entered the Great Hall at lunch, she wandered to the Gryffindor table to find Fred and George pouring over a very large stack of papers.  
  
"What in God's name is all this?" she asked, munching on a biscuit she'd grabbed from one of the plates further up the table. The twins, startled, turned and looked at her, worry and strain on their boyish faces.  
  
"Oh Tsunami!" Fred exclaimed. "We're in such a mess."  
  
"Lee ate something awful and is in the Infirmary, but even with him we've got a problem, and now there's only the two of us and-" George rambled, until Tsunami interrupted.  
  
"Woah, woah, woah! Hold on!" Tsunami held up her hands. "What on earth are you talking about?" Fred and George stared at her.  
  
"You mean we've never mentioned it?" Fred asked.  
  
"Mentioned what?" Tsunami questioned warily, raising an eyebrow. Fred and George looked at each other, and then George grabbed one of the papers from one of the huge stacks and handed it to Tsunami.  
  
"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Order Form?" she read. "What is the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes?"  
  
"It's our practical joke line!" said Fred proudly. Tsunami looked at them through half-lidded eyes.  
  
"You mean it's your attempted practical joke line." she corrected. Fred and George looked guiltily from her to the stack of order forms and back.  
  
"Well, it is just us and Lee . . . "George muttered feebly. Tsunami sighed.  
  
"Fred, what were the four classes I told you I didn't suck in?" she asked.  
  
"Uh . . . let's see." Fred said. "Quidditch Class . . . Dueling Magic . . . Charms in Levitation? . . . no, you failed that one . . . Everyday Potions . . . nope, failed that one too . . . George? A little help?"  
  
"There was Memory Erasing and Restoration that you didn't fail . . . Home Ec.?. . . nope, failed that . . . Defense Against the Dark Arts . . . failed . . . and I forget what the last one was." George admitted. "I remember it had something to do with numbers." Tsunami pulled up a chair and plopped herself down in between the two twins.  
  
"It was Muggle Accounting. All the other stuff I failed out of. Thankfully, you only needed to pass 4 out of 8 classes to graduate." Tsunami shrugged. "If Kat hadn't suggested I take Muggle Accounting, I would've failed 6th year." Fred and George winced. "Ya." Tsunami agreed, as if they'd said something with their movements.  
  
"So . . . why is this relevant to our problem?" George asked.  
  
"Because." Tsunami told them, drawing one of the stacks of papers. "If you guys are gonna manage this gig, you're gonna need an accountant. And thankfully, I'm just the girl for the job!"  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
By the time lunch had ended, Tsunami had finished sorting through half the order forms and made tallies of how much of each thing everyone wanted. Fred and George were staring at her with a mixture of horror, amazement and wonder while she rambled off numbers like a calculator.  
  
"So you see," she babbled, just as she'd been doing for the past half-hour. "Randal Figgin wants four dozen of the Canary Cremes, two dozen of the Ton-Tongue Toffees, nice name by the way, two dozen of the Dissolving Underwear, don't know how you thought of that, and three dozen of the MadCrackers. It takes about two sickles approximately to make a dozen of each . . ." Tsunami paused to type in numbers on a weird, square muggle device she'd gotten from her class. "So you end up with about . . . 1 Galleon, two Sickles profit." she finished proudly, lifting her head and smiling at the twins. Fred and George stared.  
  
"How did you-?" Fred questioned.  
  
"What did you--?" George asked. The twins looked at each other.  
  
"I she scaring you? She's scaring me." Fred stated. George nodded consent.  
  
"Ya, ya. Har de har, har." Tsunami said in mock laughter, packing up the forms. "I can finish the rest of this at Hogsmeade. Ready to go?" she asked.  
  
"Yup. But remember, we have to be back by 2:30 for Flitwick's class. We're studying for the charms test today, and we don't want to miss taking notes." George reminded them.  
  
"Right." Fred agreed, pulling Lee's map out of his robes. "Lee gave me the map since he's sick. You both got everything?"  
  
"I think so." Tsunami patted her robe pockets. "Oh no! I forgot my money in the room!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Aww. Tsunami." Fred wined.  
  
"I know, I know. I suck at remembering things." Tsunami's bow furrowed in concentration. "What exit?" she asked.  
  
"The statue of the crone." George told her. "Why?"  
  
"Look, you two start heading there, and I'll go back to my dorm and get my money, and I'll meet you there." Tsunami told them. The twins nodded.  
  
"Alright. Make it snappy." Fred reminded her, as Tsunami sped off.  
  
"I will!" Tsunami called over her shoulder.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Tsunami riffled in her bag for the key to her room, then, once found, she drew it out and hurriedly fit it in the lock. She swung the door open hurriedly, almost hitting Mondo in the face.  
  
"Woah! Watch it!" he shouted, as she ran past him into the room, her dark red hair flying behind her.  
  
"Ya, ya. Whatever." Tsunami disregarded. "Look, have you seen my money bag?"  
  
"Ya. You left it on the kitchen counter." Mondo answered, puzzled. "Why do you want it?"  
  
"Thanks." Tsunami told him, spotting her moneybag on the far side of the counter. "Gotta go! See ya!" And off she went, out the door, as fast as she'd come. Mondo watched her go.  
  
'Hm . . . I bet she's sneaking out of school again.' he thought. He ran quickly to his room and grabbed his robes. He threw them on over his jeans and red t-shirt, grabbed his moneybag, and ran out the door. "Hey! Tsunami! Wait up!" he called. Tsunami looked over her shoulder at him, but continued to walk.  
  
"What?" she asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"I'm coming with you!" he told her, struggling to catch up with her. Tsunami screeched to a halt.  
  
"Uh . . . pardon?" she asked, as Mondo caught up with her. "My ears may be deceiving me, but did I just here you say you're coming with me?"  
  
"Yup. Come on. We don't want to be late." Mondo told her. Tsunami's face began to redden, and Mondo guessed it wasn't because she was blushing.  
  
"You are not coming!" she shouted. Mondo raised his eyebrows at her, giving her a look as if to tell her that she forgot something. Tsunami's anger died down, and her shoulders slumped. The blackmail. She had completely forgotten about it. "Fine." she sighed. "Looks like a don't have a choice." She continued walking. Mondo looked after her, puzzled, for all of three seconds before running to catch up with her.  
  
"Why the change of heart?" he asked, seeming to be genuinely curious. Tsunami glared at him, putting her moneybag into her backpack, then slinging the backpack over her shoulder.  
  
"You're stupid blackmail thing. Or have you forgotten?" Her voice had a nasty tone, and Mondo didn't like it.  
  
"Actually, I had forgotten about it. Thanks for reminding me!" he said brightly, in an attempt to cheer her up. To say the least, it didn't work. Tsunami looked infuriated. She glared at him contemptibly.  
  
"I hate you!" she said with vehemence.  
  
"I know. But don't worry," Mondo reassured her. "You'll learn to adore me in time."  
  
"Ya, you wish hotshot." Tsunami spat, quickening her pace.  
  
"Ah, but what did I say about that?" Mondo asked, wagging a finger at her. Tsunami glared daggers at him. She stopped, and Mondo stopped with her.  
  
"Fine, Sullivan." She said his name as if it were a swearword and Mondo almost flinched, but caught himself. "I'm only taking you along because you blackmailed me into it. So now that you're here, let's get something straight." Tsunami advanced a step. "I don't like you at all. I really don't. You're a jerk, you're egotistical, you've got a bunch of girls flouncing at your tail all the time, you ENJOY it," She said that as if it were a crime. Maybe it was in her eyes. "I try to stay away from people like you as much as possible. It was just my bad luck that I got put with you. Now," she continued, her voice taking on more vehemence. By now, Mondo was starting to get angry. "Just so I'm clear, I don't want you following me around, I don't want you calling me those stupid, endearing names of yours, and I definitely want to be seen with you as least as possible. I don't care if you're the fucking Minister of Magic; I don't care what people's positions are! I judge on personality, mister, and I don't like yours! So just leave me alone why don't you?!" Tsunami finished, breathing hard. She took one look at his face and backed up a step. Obviously, something she'd seen there had scared her.  
  
Mondo's face seemed to be carved out of ice. His eyes were filled with barely concealed rage. "Fine then." he said. His voice was like shards of ice. "I'll do that." With that, he turned on his heal and strode away.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Tsunami hurried over to the statue of the one-eyed crone with a hump.  
  
"Hey? What took you so . . ." Fred's question died as he saw the look on Tsunami's face. She didn't look happy. Obviously, something had happened. "Alright. What's up?" he instantly accused. Tsunami fidgeted and looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Can we talk about it over a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?" she asked tentatively. The twins looked at each other. Tsunami never did anything tentatively. George nodded.  
  
"Sure Tsunami. Then we can check out Zonko's joke shop later." he assured her, trying to cheer her up.  
  
Tsunami managed a weak smile. "Ya, okay." she agreed.  
  
George raised his wand to the witch, muttered "Dissendium!" and the witch's hump opened. The three climbed in, one after the other, then sped off towards Honeydukes.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Tsunami, Fred and George entered the Three Broomsticks, looking around for a table. Madame Rosmerta waved at them as they walked in, and George waved back so enthusiastically, Tsunami and Fred practically had to drag him over to their table. "Same as always, kids?" she asked.  
  
"Yes please!" Tsunami called back. Madame Rosmerta smiled at them, then turned away to get their usual tankards of butterbeer.  
  
"So," Fred began, slinging his coat over the back of the chair. "You wanna tell us what's going on? Thank you Madame Rosmerta." Madame Rosmerta set their drinks in front of them, then turned and walked over to her next table. Tsunami took a sip of her butterbeer, then told them about her encounter with Mondo. Fred and George stared at her when she was done.  
  
"Wow. You're so screwed." George told her.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Sherlock Holmes. I think I figured that one out on my own." Tsunami stated, rolling her eyes.  
  
"What'cha gonna do then?" Fred asked, after taking a swig of the butterbeer. Tsunami shrugged.  
  
"Well, I figured I'd apologize." Tsunami stated, taking a sip of her drink herself.  
  
"If he quits out, Fred or I can be your second." George volunteered.  
  
"That's right Tsunami." Fred agreed. "You know, for the duel tonight." Tsunami blinked. She'd almost forgotten about the duel. Tsunami shook her head.  
  
"No. Once you choose a second, you can't switch." she stated. "It's against the rules." George scoffed.  
  
"What?" he asked. "It's not like Malfoy's gonna play with the rules."  
  
"Well, just because he isn't into having an honorable duel doesn't mean I'm not." Tsunami told them quite frankly. Tsunami fished the rest of the forms out of her bag. "Now, why don't you two go to Zonko's and get some more Dungbombs, and I'll finish up these order forms?" Tsunami suggested. The twins looked quizzically at Tsunami. Usually she loved to go to Zonko's to get the latest tricks. "I'll meet you there as soon as I'm finished! I promise!" Tsunami assured them, and the twins seemed to relax. Fred downed the rest of the butterbeer in his glass, then stood with George.  
  
"Alright then." he agreed. "We'll meet you there." The twins left the Three Broomsticks in a whoosh of cold air. Tsunami turned back to the order forms on the table, and, sighing, picked one up and began working.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
"Poor Tsunami." Fred said, looking back over his shoulder at the Three Broomsticks. "She's really in a dither about this." George nodded agreement.  
  
"I know. I mean, she seemed like all she wanted to do was go back to the commons and mope!" George said. "Scares the heck outta me."  
  
"Let's just hope Mondo forgives her, or else everything's doomed." Fred sighed.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Tsunami sighed happily as she put the finished order forms in her bag. She checked her watch, and found that she'd gotten them done in only 20 minutes. She smiled, and stood. She'd already paid Madame Rosmerta earlier for the drinks, and she hurried out of the Three Broomsticks and over to Zonko's. As she entered the joke shop, the bell clanged enthusiastically. Tsunami easily spotted Fred and George over by the firecrackers and exploding quills. She called to them, waving, and the twins turned, greeting her enthusiastically.  
  
"Hey Tsunami! Look at this! They just got some new stuff in!" George told her enthusiastically. Tsunami grinned, looking at what he was pointing at.  
  
"Myrtle's Magic Burning Gum. Fool your friends and foil your enemies." she read. Even Tsunami had to admit, they were pretty cool, but all she could manage was a weak smile. George and Fred's shoulders slumped.  
  
"Aw, come on Tsunami! Cheer up!" Fred encouraged. "I'm sure everything will be fine!" Tsunami sighed.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry, guys. Maybe we should get back. We can just hang out in the commons until class." Tsunami said, brushing the stray strand of hair back behind her ear. If fell immidiately back into it's place right in front of her face. The twins looked at each other, deciding that this must be serious. Tsunami always wanted to stay at Hogsmeade longer than they were supposed to, or wanted to stay out late. She was definitely irked.  
  
"Alright." Fred agreed. "Let's go back to the commons. I'll try and teach you wizard's chess."  
  
"What's that?" Tsunami asked curiously. "I've played regular chess, but not wizard's chess." George grinned.  
  
"Chess for wizards, of course!" he said, and Tsunami laughed.  
  
"Alright you two. Let's go." Tsunami said. And so they did.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Tsunami jumped in her seat as her pawn was taken by Fred's pawn. The black pawn had bent down its head, then rammed itself into the white pawn, and then dragged it off the board.  
  
"Cripes!" Tsunami exclaimed. "That's evil!"  
  
"Ya." George said, watching the game and eating a chocolate frog. "Ain't it great?"  
  
"You bet." Tsunami agreed. "I like it already!" And so began a grueling game of chess. For each piece Fred took, Tsunami took another. Finally, after a whole half-hour, Fred had backed Tsunami into a corner.  
  
"Knight to E3!" he commanded. The knight moved across the board and into position. "Checkmate!" Fred crowed. Tsunami groaned, falling back in her chair.  
  
"Aw man! Ya got me!" she sighed. George grinned.  
  
"You think Fred was hard? Try playing against Ron. He's a chess genius." George told her, stuffing another chocolate frog in his mouth. Tsunami raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"You know, if you eat to many of those, you'll get fat." Tsunami told him. Fred and George stared at her.  
  
"So I take it you want to help a good cause and have one of my chocolate frogs?" George asked, waving the box at her. Tsunami grinned.  
  
"I swear to god, you can read my mind." Tsunami said, taking the box from him. She unwrapped the frog, and took a bite. Fred rolled his eyes as he finished putting the chess set away.  
  
"You seem to make anything sound like it's for a good cause, and it wouldn't be." Fred told her.  
  
"Well duh." Tsunami told him through a mouthful of chocolate. "That's the point." Fred chuckled.  
  
"I should've known," he said. "Well, come on. Time to go to Charms." Tsunami wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Aw . . ." she pouted. "Do we have to?" Fred and George both gave her looks that a father would their child when they asked a silly question.  
  
"Yes, we do. Unless you want to fail the test." George told her.  
  
"But I'm going to fail it anyway!" Tsunami wined.  
  
"Tsunami." Fred said in a warning voice. Tsunami sighed, and hoisted herself out of the chair and onto her feet.  
  
"Fine, fine." she agreed. "Let's go."  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Malfoy tapped his foot on the hard stone of the corridor. "Where is that stupid mudblood? She's late!" Malfoy growled. He hated to admit it, but he was nervous. What if something went wrong and someone got hurt? What would happen then?  
  
"Oh don't get your undies in a bundle, Malfoy. I'm right here." Tsunami stated, stepping out of the shadows with Mondo right behind her. Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her arrogantly and drew out his wand. Tsunami's eyes narrowed as she pulled out her own wand as well.  
  
"Ready to be made a fool of, Noodles?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"You wish Malfoy." Tsunami hissed. The two put the wands perpendicular to the floor, reluctantly bowed, then turned and began to walk.  
  
"1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . .4 . . . " Goyle counted off their steps as they walked away from each other. "5. . . 6. . . 7. . ." She caught Mondo's eye for a split second, and he gave her a brief wink. Mondo had been acting weird ever since she got back. She'd tried to apologize, but he just brushed it off as though it was nothing and that she didn't do anything wrong. "8. . .9. . .uh. . . what comes after nine?" Goyle asked Malfoy quizzically. Malfoy rolled his eyes, while Tsunami looked at her watch impatiently and Mondo sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Ten, you stupid git." he growled.  
  
"Right!" Goyle agreed. "10!" Tsunami and Malfoy turned; their wands raised, and cast their spells.  
  
"Remora!" Malfoy shouted, shooting the Jelly-Leg hex at Tsunami.  
  
"Maricurous!" Tsunami exclaimed, using one of her favorite duel spells, a misty, turquoise-blue barrier, to block his attack and send it spiraling right back at him. Malfoy jumped out of the way, he'd known it was coming. "Stupefy!" Tsunami shouted. Another one of her favorites, just because of the coolness of the name. Her white wave of a spell sped towards Malfoy as he raised his wand.  
  
"Despotch Reversio!" Malfoy shouted, turning the spell around and sending it towards Tsunami.  
  
"Maricurous!" Tsunami yelled, using the same blocking spell as before, and this time sending it towards Goyle. Of course, this had all been planed earlier, just so they could finish their duel as quickly as possible. Goyle only noticed the spell coming right before it hit him. He let out a squeak of terror, then collapsed as the spell hit him. Tsunami lowered her wand, as did Malfoy. "What da ya think Draco?" she asked.  
  
"Twenty minutes, about." Malfoy told her.  
  
"Good, that was about the time frame I was looking for." Tsunami said. "So what do you think? Should I go alert Filch?" Malfoy nodded.  
  
"Why don't you do that? I'll head back to the commons. You won." Malfoy told her. "Well, good night then!"  
  
"Night." Tsunami agreed. She and Malfoy turned and parted ways, one going one way, one going the other. Mondo caught up with her easily.  
  
"That was simple." he stated. Tsunami shrugged.  
  
"Nuttin' to it." she said. "It was all planned out anyway."  
  
"So tell me." Mondo stated. "Why are you teaming up with Malfoy?"  
  
"Well, they guy's more than what he seems . . . I can't really explain it." Tsunami said carefully, hoping he wouldn't ask anything more. Mondo shrugged.  
  
"Alright then." he said, and Tsunami almost sighed with relief. And that's all that was said until they reached the room.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Tsunami scribbled down the last of her homework, then rolled up the parchment and stuck it in her bag.  
  
"Hey Sullivan?" Tsunami asked.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, not looking up from his homework.  
  
"You're still mad at me, aren't you?" she asked, peering at him worriedly. Mondo shrugged.  
  
"Why would you think that?" he asked. "I told you that I wasn't."  
  
"It's easy to tell a white lie . . ." Tsunami stated, and Mondo froze, but only for a spit second before rolling up his parchment and putting his quill away.  
  
"Alright. Give me a reason why I would be mad at you?" he asked. His face looked totally emotionless, as though he was wearing a mask.  
  
"Well, first off, people really don't get over anger that quickly." Tsunami stated. "The second reason is that you're not acting like yourself, and thirdly-"  
  
"Why don't you just get to the aura part and get it over with?" Mondo asked, and Tsunami froze, her mouth open. She stared at him.  
  
"P-pardon?!" she stuttered, her face turning white.  
  
"You can see aura's can't you?" Mondo asked. "It's my aura, isn't it." Tsunami slowly shook her head. Mondo smirked nastily. "Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about." he growled. Tsunami just stared.  
  
"How long have you known?" she asked quietly. Her face looked like a sheet.  
  
"Oh, for about three days now." Mondo stated. He shrugged. "I heard the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan talking about it." Tsunami's eyes widened.  
  
"They know?!" she squeaked in horror. Mondo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, duh." he stated. "How else could you tell the Weasley twins apart?" Tsunami sat down in her chair with a thump.  
  
"They never told me . . ." she whispered. She looked like she was about to cry, and Mondo felt almost sorry for bringing up the subject. She suddenly stood furiously, knocking her chair over. "I'm going out." she stated stiffly, before running out of the room and slamming the door behind her. Mondo stared after her, looking slightly surprised.  
  
'Geez, and I was just calling a bluff.' he thought. 'I didn't think she could actually see auras . . . then no wonder she doesn't like me . . .probably thinks I'm disgusting.' Mondo raked his hands through his hair. 'I wonder why she hasn't used it against me yet . . .'  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Lee Jordan woke to a loud banging on his dorm door. "Alright! I'm coming!" he called sleepily. He opened the door and began to ask: "What do you want it's 1:30 am . . ." but he trailed off as he saw what was standing in the doorway. A very angry looking Tsunami, along with two puzzled Weasley twins were standing behind her. Tsunami grabbed his collar, and dragged him out of his room, shutting the door.  
  
"Good. Now that we're all here, want to tell us what's going on?" George asked sleepily. Tsunami glared at them.  
  
"I don't know." she asked nastily. "Why don't you tell me?" The twins and Lee looked at each other puzzled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Fred asked cautiously. An angry Tsunami was not something to be reckoned with.  
  
"Don't play dumb, Weasley." Tsunami growled, and Fred immediately backed down. "Funny thing happened about two minutes ago. I was talking to Mondo and we got onto the subject of auras." That was all she needed to say. Fred and George turned white under their freckles, and Lee began to find his slippers very interesting.  
  
"Tsunami," George started. "We can explain-"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?!" Tsunami shouted, interrupting him and making them all cringe. "Why didn't you tell me you knew?! I was hoping you guys would figure it out on your own, sure, but you're supposed to tell me when you figure it out! I was hoping to hear it from you, but instead I get it from my stupid partner who hates me anyway!" Tsunami wiped her hand across her eyes, which succeeded in making the twins and Lee feel worse because Tsunami rarely cried. "You guys are supposed to be my friends here!" Her voice cracked. "Jesus! I'm so mad!" Tsunami stamped her foot. "Well?!" she demanded. "What have you got to say for yourself?!"  
  
"Tsunami. We're sorry." Fred said. "We really are. We weren't sure how you'd react, that's why we waited so long." Tsunami's bottom lip quivered, and she bit it to get it to stop. God, how she hated crying. She just felt so betrayed. A few tears slipped out of her eyes, and she wiped them away angrily.  
  
"Oh, geez. You're makin' me cry." Lee sniffled. Tsunami let out a weak laugh. "Here, dry up." Lee handed her a handkerchief, and Tsunami dabbed her eyes.  
  
"Thanks." she said weakly. "So, who else knows?"  
  
"Uh . . ." Fred said slowly.  
  
"Well, there obviously had to be someone helping you. Hermione, perhaps?" she guessed. George rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"You know, sometimes I think you're smarter than you give yourself credit for." he told her. Tsunami grinned.  
  
"Only in selective areas." she told him. "And no getting off subject."  
  
"Alright." Fred sighed. "Harry, Hermione,"  
  
"I knew it." Tsunami grinned. "She's a smart one, Hermione is."  
  
"Ya she is." Fred agreed. "Anyway, Ron and Ginny, and I think that's it." Tsunami nodded.  
  
"Alright. Can we go to bed?" George asked. Tsunami grinned.  
  
"Only if you three promise not to keep things from me anymore." Tsunami stated, a slight warning in her voice.  
  
"We promise Tsunami." Lee told her, as Tsunami handed him back the hanky. Tsunami smiled.  
  
"That's all I need. Good night then." Tsunami turned, waved goodnight, and headed back to her room.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Tsunami didn't like the atmosphere of the room as she stepped into her dorm. It had a slight funny tinge. Her intuition was telling her something was wrong, and since her intuition was usually right, she didn't like it.  
  
"Sullivan?" she called. "Are you here?" Tsunami jumped almost three feet in the air as she heard him from the couch.  
  
"Ya. I'm here. Why?" He sat up, and Tsunami could now see hid head and part of his chest visible over the edge of the couch. Tsunami relaxed.  
  
"Just wondering. It seemed a bit quiet. It was bugging me." Tsunami admitted as she began the short walk toward her room. "Good night." He didn't respond, and Tsunami felt slightly hurt, but quickly shook the feeling off.  
  
"Hey Tsunami . . ." his voice stopped her in the doorway. She looked back over he shoulder to look at him. He wouldn't . . .couldn't . . .look at her.  
  
"Ya?" she asked. "What is it?"  
  
"What do you see in my aura?" he asked, still not looking at her. Tsunami stared at him.  
  
"I-I don't know." she stuttered. Mondo looked at her cautiously, his face closed.  
  
"You don't know?" he repeated. Tsunami shifted uneasily.  
  
"Ya . . ." she said slowly, still looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Do you mean to say you can't see my aura?" he asked. Tsunami looked even more uncomfortable.  
  
"Ya . . .that's what's been bugging me." she admitted. Mondo stared at her, recalling what the twins had said.  
  
"Ya, I think Tsunami fits the bill." Fred, or was it George, was saying to his twin. "She's short, got a nasty temper, extremely loyal, and seemed to know something about Malfoy that we didn't."  
  
"I agree. She'll make a good friend. At least we know that there'll never be a relationship between any of us and her." the other twin stated.  
  
"Ya. She obviously can see our auras, and aurasees can't see the aura of -" Mondo hadn't heard the rest, for a door slammed loudly. The twins had entered the classroom, and Mondo could hear no more of their conversation.  
  
"Mondo?" Tsunami's voice jerked him out of his thoughts. "Is that all you want to know? I want to go to bed, you know." Mondo stared at her, finally finding his voice.  
  
"Uh . . .sure." he stated quickly. "Good night Tsunami." Tsunami rolled her eyes, and muttered something that sounded strangely like "men" and disappeared into her bedroom, closing the door. Mondo stared after her. He wouldn't sleep a wink that night.  
  
*************************** Preview of the Next Chapter:  
  
"Here." Hermione pressed a piece of paper into Tsunami's hand. "Don't show Mondo this. I'm gonna go give him the book. I suggest you go to the Great Hall. Fred, George and Lee are waiting for you. And don't worry, I won't tell." Tsunami stared after her confused as Hermione entered the library, wondering about her last comment. She unfolded the paper, reading it. It was a page of a book about aurasees. She read through it quickly, finally coming along the last line. Tsunami turned pale as she stared at the words. She quickly stuffed the paper in her pocket, then turned and ran to the Great Hall. 


	6. Chapter 4,1: Jingle Bells, Part 1

I have a special note about this chapter in the updates and responses section. Please take a look before you read this chapter.  
  
Thanks for your cooperation! ^_~  
  
~~ The Author  
  
Chapter 4.1 The Yule Ball and Christmas Break: Part 1  
  
The Hogwarts librarian, Madame Pince, was a thin, easily annoyed woman who looked like a vulture. She looked slightly surprised as he wandered over to the desk.  
  
"Um . . .do you have any books on auras?" he asked. Madam Pince raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Our only book was checked out a couple weeks ago by a student." she informed him snootily.  
  
"By who?" Mondo asked.  
  
"Ms. Hermione Granger." Madam Pince replied. She looked at him down her long hooked nose. Mondo stared.  
  
"Um . . .alright. Thank you." he said, then turned and strolled to other parts of the library. He finally spotted Hermione searching through the shelves of books that were marked with stuff about werewolves. "Um, excuse me . . ." Mondo ventured, and the girl visibly jumped. She stared at him, her brow furrowed.  
  
"Um . . . do I know you?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"I'm Mondo Sullivan. Tsunami's partner." he clarified, and understanding dawned on Hermione's face.  
  
"What can I do for you?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I was told you have a certain book. I was wondering if I could borrow it." Hermione's brow furrowed again.  
  
"Why do you want it?" she questioned, giving him a strange look.  
  
"Um . . . we have a class assignment about auras." he lied quickly. Hermione's eyes widened, and she paled. "So . . .do you have that book?" Hermione opened her mouth, and what came out wasn't what he was expecting.  
  
"Tsunami!" Hermione said loudly. Mondo turned, spotting Tsunami behind him. She had just turned to look at Hermione quizzically. "How convenient! I was just looking for you!" She brushed past Mondo and over to Tsunami, interlocking elbows with the older girl. Tsunami looked at her strangely, as if seeming to sense something no one else could see. Hermione smiled a smile that Mondo could tell was totally fake and said: "I left the book in my dorm! I'll get it to you later, okay?" she asked. Mondo could only frown quizzically and nod. Hermione turned on her heal, and practically dragged Tsunami out of the library.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
"What was that all about?" Tsunami asked as they stepped out of the library.  
  
"He asked me for my book on auras." Hermione stated. Tsunami raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So?" she asked. "He knows already." Hermione looked puzzled.  
  
"He does?" she asked. Tsunami nodded.  
  
"Ya." She related the tale of last night to Hermione. She saw Hermione's lip twitch slightly and her eyes widen when she got to the part of not seeing his aura.  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked when she was done. "Here." Hermione pressed a piece of paper into Tsunami's hand. "Don't show Mondo this. I'm gonna go give him the book. I suggest you go to the Great Hall. Fred, George and Lee are waiting for you. And don't worry, I won't tell." Tsunami stared after her confused as Hermione entered the library, wondering about the last comment. She unfolded the paper, reading it. It was a page of a book about aurasees. She read through it quickly, finally coming along the last line. Tsunami turned pale as she stared at the words. She quickly stuffed the paper in her pocket, then turned and ran to the Great Hall.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
"What's the matter?" Lee asked, pausing for a second in the middle of shoveling food into his mouth to glance at her. "You look like you swallowed one of Snape's potions." She indeed looked like she would toss last night's dinner any minute, which people usually looked when they tried one of Snape's potions.  
  
"Uh . . .I just don't feel to great . . .that's all." Tsunami said, sitting down next to him across from the twins. It wasn't exactly a lie . . . she didn't really feel well at all, but she knew she wasn't sick. Fred's brow creased.  
  
"Maybe you should go to Infirmary . . ." he said. Tsunami nodded, putting her head on her arms and closing her eyes.  
  
"I'll go after breakfast," she said.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright Tsunami?" George asked, as they turned to part ways with her. Tsunami waved a hand at him, still looking a little pale.  
  
"I can make it to the Infirmary on my own George. Thanks though." Tsunami told him.  
  
"Well, alright. If you're sure." Fred said, then he, George and Lee turned down the Charms corridor, and Tsunami turned and started to walk down to Infirmary. Tsunami sighed, running her hands though her hair. It was times like these when she just hated being an aurasee. She looked over her shoulder to make sure the twins and Lee weren't looking, then turned down an empty corridor. At a painting of a man in a vulture hat that looked strangely like Snape (the portrait was just added last year, the year after Nevelle's adventure with the Boggart), she held up her wand and muttered, "Stupidus Snapeus." Tsunami eyed the picture as the portrait swung open to reveal a secret passage.  
  
'Kind of fitting if you think about it . . .' she thought.  
  
Tsunami clambered in then began to run down the long corridor. She jumped when the portrait slammed shut with a bang, throwing the corridor into darkness. Tsunami held out her wand and muttered, "Lumos." A light immidiately came out of the tip of her wand.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going?" a voice asked indignantly. Tsunami jumped, then spun around to find a smaller version of Fred and George Weasley with straight hair glaring at her warningly.  
  
"Oh! Ron!" Tsunami exclaimed. "I . . .uh . . ." she struggled. To her surprise, Ron suddenly grinned.  
  
"Without me, that is." he added. He ran to catch up with her. Tsunami smiled.  
  
"You scared the heck outta me. Don't do it again." Tsunami told him. "Where's Harry and Hermione?"  
  
"Oh, they're in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione'll probably have my head when she sees me." He imitated Hermione's stern, McGonagall- like voice. "'Where have you been?! You've been out with a girl again, haven't you? Who was it this time? It was probably that Paravati Patil. She's been talking about how you meet her in the hall every night. Ron, did you not listen to Lockhart's instruction's at all? We're not supposed to cheat on each other! Honestly! I don't understand you at all Ron Weasley!'" Ron finished, running his hand through his orange-red hair, which looked a tad greenish from the light of Tsunami's wand. Tsunami raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"You know Ron, did it occur to you that if you were a little more faithful, she wouldn't gripe on you as much?" Tsunami asked, suddenly stopping and looking around for something.  
  
"No. Then she'd just find something more to gripe on me about." Ron said, putting his hands behind his head and watching her curiously. "Watch' ya looking for?" he asked.  
  
"A switch." Tsunami answered. "Aha! Here it is!" Tsunami flipped the switch, and one of the grate doors opened. "Alright. Through here." Tsunami entered first, and Ron followed. There was only enough room for them to walk single file. "Anyway," Tsunami continued. "I think that she might be going to the Yule ball before break with Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff." Tsunami felt more than saw Ron stiffen. Of course, it was a lie. She just had a hunch . . .  
  
"Why do you say that?" Ron asked. It sounded as though he was gritting his teeth. Tsunami grinned widely, knowing he couldn't see.  
  
"Well, I just talked to her a while ago, and she was giggling like mad. I could bairly get the story out of her." Tsunami told him, shrugging her shoulders. By now, anger was practically radiating off of Ron in waves so strong they nearly knocked her over.  
  
"Really now?" Ron said coolly. "That's very nice. I hope she has a good time." Tsunami's eyebrow twitched, and she stopped. Okay, she didn't like that. One minute, she had him right where she wanted, the next, the stupid git was acting as though she didn't care. "What's wrong?" Ron asked smoothly. "Cat got your tongue?" Tsunami spun around to face him. Like on Malfoy, she was only tall enough to look him in the eye.  
  
"Did you know that she got a letter from Krum yesterday?" she asked. It was another lie . . .but as long as it worked. Ron's eyes shot straight to his hairline and his face got as red as his hair.  
  
"WHAT?!" he roared. Tsunami grinned.  
  
"Hah!" she exclaimed. "I knew that was the problem!" Ron glared at her in the pale light of the wand.  
  
"What's the problem?" he snarled. "There is no problem . . . he's just a git and he's using her."  
  
"For what Ron?" Tsunami taunted. "The Triwizard Tournament is over." Tsunami had learned all about Ron, Hermione, Viktor Krum, and the Triwizard Tournament after grilling Hermione after overhearing a fight between Ron and Hermione about it. Ron's glare intensified.  
  
"How do you know about that?" he asked. Tsunami shrugged.  
  
"A little bird told me." she said. "Now, back to the subject at hand. What could he be using her for?" Tsunami continued. "The Tournament is long over!" Ron looked flabbergasted.  
  
"W-w-well . . .he could be using her . . . for . . .for . . ." Ron racked his brain for a suitable answer. "For homework!" he finally spat out. "That's it! For homework!"  
  
"Nothing you haven't done, I'm sure." Tsunami said, sending his argument right back at him. Ron just glared at her, looking a tad bit shell- shocked, and tried to find an argument. "Face it Ron." Tsunami said, after a silence. "You just hate it when you can't measure up to the people Hermione is going out with." Ron turned even redder.  
  
"She is not going out with Krum!" he shouted so loud it echoed. Tsunami was not phased.  
  
"Why are you so sure?" she asked, poking a finger in his chest. "Huh, Ron Weasley?" Tsunami glared at him. "How- can- you- be- sure?" She punctuated each word with a poke in the chest. "You never seem to take any interest in her! I've seen it! You only seem to pay attention to her suggestions when they benefit you in the least, not if they're to help someone else. You're supposed to be one of her closest friends, Ron. And you aren't being that, and you should be. You should know that I lied about Justin." Ron blinked at her. "Hell, you should at least even know I lied about Krum!" Ron looked enraged.  
  
"You were just lying?!" he yelled. Tsunami looked at him like he was being ridiculous.  
  
"No shit Sherlock. You were to wrapped in your own jealousy to notice that I was biting my lip to keep from laughing." Tsunami told him.  
  
"I am not jealous!" Ron shouted, glaring at her. He turned around and began to stomp back the way he came.  
  
"Sure!" Tsunami called after him. "Keep telling yourself that! Maybe in time, you'll believe it!" That said, she turned and strode toward Hogsmeade. Ron had to refrain from banging his head on the stone wall next to him.  
  
'I am not jealous!' he thought furiously. 'I am not jealous! I'm not, I'm not, I'm not!' And after repeating that over a hundred times, then climbing back through the portrait and into the hall, he realized something amazing. He was jealous.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
The weeks pasted quickly, and soon the week of the Yule ball was upon them.  
  
"I have a special assignment for you!" Lockhart announced one day in class. The 5th year class stopped its usual chatter to turn and look at the teacher. Lockhart, seemingly happy that everyone was listening for once, announced, "This assignment is incredibly special, in the fact that you will learn to attend a formal ball with your partner." The class immediately lost interest. They could see where this was going. Lockhart looked defeated. "Please listen?" he asked timidly.  
  
Hermione, who felt sorry for him, pointed her wand to her throat and uttered "Sonorus." She stood up. "Please be quiet." Though this was said in a seemingly normal tone, her voice amplified over the classroom. The room fell silent, staring at her. Hermione pointed the wand to her throat again. "Quietus." she whispered, and her voice was instantly reduced to normal. "I believe Professor Lockhart has something to say." she said, and sat down again between Ron and Harry, who was sitting next to Ginny (she had been moved up just for the class because Harry was her partner), and they were all staring at her as though she'd grown horns.  
  
"Yes, thank you Miss Granger." Lockhart said, looking slightly embarrassed. "As I was saying, in this assignment, you will be learning to attend a formal ball with your partner, this formal ball being the Yule Ball." About one third of the class looked happy, one third looked horrified, and the other third looked like they couldn't care less, Ron included, though his lips twitched upwards from time to time. Hermione looked slightly hopeful until she saw the look on Ron's face, and then she seemed to instantly deflate. Both Harry and Ginny saw this, and decided it was a good idea to glare at Ron and see if he got the hint. Of course, being Ron, he had no idea why in all the hells they were glaring at him, so after sending them many questioning looks, he looked over at Hermione, who looked saddened. By now, it looked like Lockhart's proposal made it so that she would have to go with Ron instead of who she wanted to go with, which, of course, infuriated poor, stupid, confused Ron. He turned away from her angrily, and propped his chin on his hand, glaring at the wall. Since they were sitting in the front row, it looked, only to the teacher, as though Ron were glaring at Lockhart, and the poor professor was almost shaking in his boots, trying to figure out what in god's name he'd done.  
  
Harry inwardly groaned and slapped the heel of his palm to his forehead. 'Stupid git.' he thought. 'Doesn't know how to deal with girls at all.' Ginny giggled at the look on Harry's face, and he looked up at her, confused. Ginny got out a small piece of parchment, along with something Hermione had given her from the muggle world called a "pien" or something like that. She scribbled down:  
  
'What a fine mess, eh?'  
  
The corners of Harry's mouth lifted. He took the pen from her and wrote back:  
  
'No kidding. Looks to me as though Ron thinks Hermione's upset about going with him, Hermione thinks Ron's upset about going with her, and poor Lockhart thinks Ron's mad at him for some reason.'  
  
Ginny covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud. She took the pen back from him, but as she did, their hands brushed, sending an electric chill up both their arms. Ginny jerked away as if she'd been burnt. "Uh . . .we'd better put it away before we're caught." Ginny whispered, her face the color of her hair. She snatched up the parchment and stuffed it in her bag along with the pen. Harry nodded and the slightest tinge of red appeared on his cheeks as well.  
  
None of them had noticed, but apparently class was over because everyone was packing up their bags and beginning to file out. Soon, they were the only ones left. Lockhart walked tentatively up to them.  
  
"Um . . .e-excuse me?" he stuttered. Ron turned and raised an eyebrow at him. You would've thought you had just electrocuted Lockhart with a cattle prod the way he jumped.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Um . . .class is over . . .if you don't mind . . .I need to close up the class room." Lockhart squeaked, looking as though Ron was going to turn him into a pumpkin at any minute. Ron shrugged, and the four stood up.  
  
"Alright then." he said. Hermione still looked a tad downcast. Harry noticed this, and, very frustrated with his efforts not working, grabbed Ron by the arm and dragged him was ahead of the two girls. Hermione looked at them curiously, though Ginny seemed to be biting her lip to keep from laughing.  
  
"What was that about?" Hermione wondered out loud.  
  
"Oh, Harry's just going to give Ron hell." Ginny said easily, and Hermione raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
"You are such a git, you know that?" Harry asked furiously, after dragging Ron into an empty classroom. Ron looked confused.  
  
"What did I do?" he asked innocently. Harry sighed.  
  
"Do I have to spell everything out?! Poor 'Mione. She was so looking forward to the Yule ball . . .until you came along and ruined it for her!" Harry shouted, rounding on him.  
  
"I ruined it?! Lockhart ruined it! He's the one who made the stupid assignment!" Ron spat back. "She probably wanted to go with another person anyway . . .she's annoyed with me again."  
  
"Ron, you stupid git." Harry sighed. "You were the first and only person on her list . . .that is, until she saw that you didn't want to go with her. That's why Gin and I were glaring at you, you dolt."  
  
"She looked sad! Probably because she was stuck with me instead of someone else!" Ron griped, running a hand through his hair and musing it. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sure." he countered. "That's why she looked incredibly hopeful until she saw the look on your face." Ron looked confused.  
  
"The look on my face?" he asked.  
  
"Yes! It's called a facial expression!" Harry's voice dripped with sarcasm. Ron blinked.  
  
"Oh . . ." he blankly. Harry groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead.  
  
"Apparently, I've stumbled upon a hopeless case." he sighed. Ron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"But I never saw you do that!" he insisted.  
  
"Saw me do what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Stumble!" Harry stared at Ron, giving him a look that plainly told him the thought he was an idiot, sighed and sat down on one of the desks.  
  
"Ron, sometimes I worry about your sanity," he said. Ron laughed.  
  
"Don't worry Harry. The feeling's mutual." he said, clapping his friend on the back.  
  
"Now . . ." said Harry. "Back on subject . . ." Ron sighed, slumping down in a chair across from his best friend.  
  
"I don't know what to do Harry." Ron said. "Are you sure she was looking hopeful? My guess is, she wanted to go with you." Ron leaned back slightly in the chair, not looking at Harry. Harry sat blinking at him, then burst into laughter. Ron turned to look at him quizzically.  
  
"Me?" Harry choked out, after catching his breath. "Why in God's name would you think it was me?"  
  
"Well," Ron started, "For one thing, last year when we got off last years train, she kissed you on the cheek." Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, and that was probably only because she kissed you on the lips when you were sleeping and she thought no one was watching." Harry said smugly, and Ron's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.  
  
"She did what?!" he squeaked, his voice going about five octaves higher than normal. Harry grinned.  
  
"Yes. She later found out I'd seen, so, just to prove to me it was nothing, she just kissed me on the cheek later . . .of course, if it had really been nothing, she would've kissed me as she'd kissed you." Harry said, watching his friend's face redden. Ron, quite frankly, looked as though he was about to blow up.  
  
"No she would not have." he spat angrily. Harry smirked, fully enjoying himself.  
  
"You're absolutely right." Harry agreed, and Ron's tomato face returned to normal. "That's because it didn't mean the same thing." Ron's face went back to being as red as a cherry, and Harry guessed that this time, it wasn't because he was angry. "Ah, poor Ron. You're jealous, aren't you?" Ron shot from his chair, eyes ablaze, and steam would've come from his ears like you see in cartoons, if that was physically possible.  
  
"Damn! Tsunami said the same thing to me a couple weeks ago! I am not jealous!" Ron shouted. "I am never jealous! Expecially of her." He spat the word "her" like a swearword. "I do not like Hermione that way! I don't now," Harry was obviously trying to give him some sort of signal, something about sliding one's finger across their neck. Ron ignored it. "I didn't then, and I won't ever!" A shocked silence followed this announcement, broken only three seconds later by a small sob. Ron spun around, a sense of foreboding filling him. Hermione had been standing in the doorway through his whole tirade, and she was staring at him in a way that made him feel like the worst person in the world.  
  
"Hermione, I-" he started, reaching out a hand to her. But she'd turned away with a sob, running away from the classroom, away from HIM, and down the hall. Ron slowly lowered his hand. His heart went with it.  
  
"Oh, very smooth Ron, very-"  
  
"SHUT-UP!" Ron shouted, and Harry fell silent. "Shut up, Harry. I don't want to hear it." Then he strode out of the classroom, leaving Harry there alone.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
'Stupid!' Ron mentally scolded himself for the hundredth time. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!' He'd been searching and looking around for Hermione for almost half an hour now, with no hope of finding her. Finally, he sat down on one of the stone benches in the hall and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Ron? Are you alright?" a familiar, brotherly voice asked. Ron looked up. Fred and George were looking down on him with concern.  
  
"No." Ron responded. "May as well stick a pin on me that label's me as the biggest idiot in the world." Fred and George sat down next to him.  
  
"Is it Hermione?" George asked. Ron ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"Why can everybody figure these things out?" Ron sighed. Fred and George smiled.  
  
"Just a little obvious, little brother. Now, what did you do this time?" Fred asked. Ron sighed, running his hands through his straight red hair again and told them about Lockhart's class and afterward. Fred and George just stared when he was done.  
  
"Wow. You're so screwed." Fred said slowly.  
  
"I think you said the same thing to me a little while ago." The twins and Ron looked up. Tsunami was looking quizzically at them, not able to look down at them because of her short stature. "Alright. What did you do?" Tsunami asked Ron accusingly. Ron glared at her.  
  
"None of your business." he said back. Tsunami raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That bad, huh?" she asked. Ron's glare intensified.  
  
"Yes. That bad." he growled.  
  
"And I take it I won't get the story out of you?" Tsunami questioned.  
  
"No." Tsunami shrugged at his ice-cold reply.  
  
"Fine then. I'll go and find Hermione and ask her." Tsunami said. Ron still glared at her. "No, I'm not going to scold you about this." Ron's glare disappeared. "That's better." Tsunami sat down between Fred and George. "So . . .someone wanna fill me in?"  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
"Wow. You are so screwed." Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"That has already been pointed out to me, thanks Tsunami." Ron said.  
  
"Funny you can't find her." Tsunami said, a puzzled look on her face. Suddenly, something seemed to occur to Ron.  
  
"Tsunami . . .if you were mad at someone, and you couldn't go to Hogsmeade, where would you go?" he asked.  
  
"Uh . . .my room probably. Why?" she asked. Ron jumped up.  
  
"Gotta go! Bye!" With that, he sped of in the direction of his room.  
  
"That was odd." George said. "I wonder what that was all about." Fred and Tsunami nodded consent.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Ron kept running until he reached the portrait, then gasped, "Teminoculous!" and hurried on into the hall as the portrait swung open. At the door to his room, he shoved the key in the lock and opened the door, running into the room, grasping the stitch in his chest. About two seconds later, he stood upright again.  
  
"Hermione?" he called. "Hermione? Are you here?" There was no answer.  
  
'Well, couldn't blame her for not answering if she was here.' he thought, grimacing.  
  
"Hermione!" he called again. There was still no answer. Ron crossed the small living room to Hermione's bedroom, and knocked on the closed door. Again, no answer. So he knocked again. The reply was the same as before . . .there was none. "Hermione, if you don't answer me . . .I'm coming in." Ron said. As was expected, there was no reply. So Ron twisted the handle of door, but no matter how hard he shoved, the door wouldn't come open. Ron stepped back, shouting, "Alohomora!" There was a soft click, and the door swung open. Ron stepped into the room, looking around. As usual, there was book after book piled atop her desk, which was covered in parchment.  
  
It was quite surprising, but Hermione, for once, was not sitting at that desk working, as she usually did when she was feeling bad. Instead, a lump of covers on her bed indicated she was still lying there. Ron softly crept over to the bed and lifted the covers off what he thought to be her face and his jaw dropped open.  
  
She just looked . . . stunning . . . and beautiful . . .and well, sexy! Hermione was lying on her back, her mass of silky brown hair spread around her like a halo. Her lashes rested gently against her cheeks, and her cherry-colored lips were a little glossy and slightly parted.  
  
Ron shakily reached out a hand and ran it down her cheek. "Hermione . . ." he started, not sure what to say.  
  
'Well, better to get it all out.' he thought. 'She can't hear me anyway.'  
  
"Hermione . . ." he started again. "Hermione, I'm so sorry. I never meant it to happen this way." Ron swallowed. "Hermione . . .I'm sorry when I get angry about Krum . . . I just get so jealous. I know I can't measure up to him, and I'm just so afraid of losing you. God Hermione . . . there is nothing between Patil and me . . .I swear to god there isn't. She's just a friend. She's asked me out a couple days ago Hermione . . .and I refused. Do you know why?" Ron let out a small sob. "Because I'm in love with you . . .and I guess I'm just too much of a coward to admit it. I guess that's why I got so defensive when Harry called me on it.  
  
I don't know if I could ever make it up to you, Hermione . . .or if I should even try. I was so happy when Lockhart assigned us that project . . . I know it didn't look like it. But this way, I could go with you . . .and I wouldn't have to deal with Patil bugging me to go with her. But now Hermione . . . I'm scared for the time when you wake up. I know you're going to hate me, and you probably won't talk to me. Of course, it's my bloody fault. It always is. When the troll trapped you in the bathroom, that was my fault, because I'd been mean earlier. And then when we had the fight about Scabbers, that was my fault too for getting so angry. Even now . . . it's my fault all over again for this mess." Ron gave a small sob again and wiped his eyes. "I don't know how to explain it to you. Hermione, I'm sorry." Ron bent down and softly brushed his lips against hers. "I just hope someday you can forgive me." Then he turned and walked silently back out of the room, closing the door softly as he went.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Hermione bolted upright the moment she heard the door click closed. She lifted a hand to her face and tentatively brushed a hand over her lips. She was still debating whether or not it'd been a dream. She jumped out of bed and rushed to her bedroom door. She opened it only to see the door close with a soft click behind Ron. Hermione stared after him, standing in the doorway to her room.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Ron's hand hovered on the doorknob. Something was telling him to go back inside. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he turned and walked away.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Hermione slipped into her jeans, shirt and robe and left the room, taking a key and her moneybag. She walked right to the door across from her own and knocked. It was answered with a "Coming" from a male voice inside. Finally, Harry appeared, opening the door with surprise.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked. "What's up?"  
  
"Hi Harry." Hermione said. "Is Ginny there?" Harry shrugged, still looking puzzled.  
  
"Uh . . . sure." Harry turned and called over his shoulder. "Gin! It's for you!" Ginny was at his side almost immediately.  
  
"Hi Hermione." Ginny greeted. "What is it?"  
  
"Harry, can I borrow Ginny for a while?" Hermione dragged Ginny out of the room without waiting for Harry's answer.  
  
"Uh . . .okay . . ." Harry said, watching them disappear around the corner. Then he shrugged and closed the door.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
"What's this about?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Do you know any girl who knows the way to Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked. Ginny stared at her.  
  
"Are you saying that perfect, rule-abiding Hermione Granger wants to sneak out of the castle?" Ginny asked in surprise. Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling at the joke.  
  
"Yes Ginny. Perfect Hermione Granger." Hermione retorted. "Now . . .back to my original question . . ." Ginny scratched her head thoughtfully.  
  
"Well . . .let's see . . .the twins and Lee know the way out . . .but they're boys. Do you think Tsunami does?" Ginny asked. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Only one way to find out. Come on." Hermione said. Then the two set off for Tsunami's room.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Tsunami looked up from her homework to a knock on her door. Pushing back her chair and calling "coming", she stood and walked over to the door. When she opened it, it was not either of the twins or Lee, as she had expected. Instead, she found Hermione and Ginny standing there, both in their robes. Ginny looked positively puzzled and Hermione looked like she'd had one sleepless night too many.  
  
"Hey guys." she greeted. "What's up?"  
  
"Tsunami, do you know the way to Hogsmeade from the castle?" Hermione asked. Tsunami's brow creased.  
  
"Of course I know them . . .why?" she said.  
  
"I need to go down there . . .will you take me?" Hermione asked. Tsunami stared at her as if she'd just grown cat ears and a tail.  
  
"You . . .want to go to Hogsmeade . . .?" she said slowly. Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation.  
  
"Why does everyone think that's such a big feat?" Hermione sighed. "Grab your coat . . .let's go." Tsunami shrugged, now as puzzled as Ginny, and went to go get her coat. She left a note for Mondo on the refrigerator, then grabbed her moneybag and came back out.  
  
"Alright, ready?" Tsunami asked. The two other girls nodded, and off they went, following Tsunami.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Tsunami lifted her wand to the portrait. "Stupidus Snapeus." she muttered, and the portrait swung open. Behind her, Hermione giggled.  
  
"I like that." she said. Tsunami smiled as she climbed in.  
  
"I always thought it was kind of fitting." Tsunami admitted, helping the two younger girls in. "Ready?" Tsunami asked. Hermione and Ginny nodded, and they set off. Suddenly, the portrait slammed shut behind them, making them all jump and throwing the hallway into darkness. "Hold on a minute . . ." Tsunami said. She pulled her wand out of her robes and held it up. "Lanos." Suddenly, a thousand torches suddenly lit up along the way to the hall. Hermione and Ginny stared. "George set them up last week." Tsunami explained. "I'm surprised the spell to light them works . . .usually it sends me flying into a wall."  
  
"Where to next?" Ginny asked, as they continued along the corridor.  
  
"Well," Tsunami explained. "There's a little lever we'll look for at the dead end, and that will open up one of the grates, and we crawl through there into a hall. It's narrow, so we'll have to walk single-file. And basically we just continue along the hall until we reach a door, and that door enters to the back room of the Three Broomsticks."  
  
Hermione and Ginny nodded.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
After what seemed like hours of walking, they finally reached the Three Broomsticks. Tsunami pushed the door open and walked out.  
  
"Are you sure that's alright?" Hermione asked softly. Tsunami shrugged.  
  
"Sure. Madame Rosmerta knows us. She's seen us come in this way over millions of times." Tsunami said. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and shrugged then followed Tsunami out into the crowded area. They took a seat at a table in the back, and Tsunami signaled to Madame Rosmerta for the regular drinks. Madame Rosmerta smiled at them, then turned back to the drinks.  
  
"So . . ." Ginny said. "Do you want to tell us what this is all about." Madame Rosmerta set three steaming butterbeers in front of them. Hermione took a sip, and smiled at the warmth.  
  
"Sure." Hermione told them both about Ron and about their fight and about when he came into her room. Afterwards, the two girls just stared at her. Then Tsunami's face split into a grin.  
  
"Hot damn." she said, looking like the Cheshire Cat. "I think the kid's fallen for you." Hermione blushed scarlet. Ginny sighed.  
  
"That's so romantic . . ." she said in a dreamy voice. Tsunami laughed.  
  
"Boy Hermione . . . I think you've caught him hook, line and sinker." Tsunami told her, pointing to Hermione with her index finger. "And look at that! You didn't even have to try!" Tsunami huge grinned turned into an easy smile. "I envy you for that." Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Things not going so great with Mondo?" she asked. Tsunami sighed, as Ginny look puzzled.  
  
Seeing the look on Ginny's face, Tsunami told her, "I can't see his aura." Ginny's lips twitched a couple of times, and then she burst into full-fledged giggles. Tsunami rolled her eyes. When Ginny had finally caught her breath, Tsunami glared at her once, then continued with what she was going to say.  
  
"Anyway," she started. "I don't know you guys. It just doesn't seem right. We're totally opposites, Sullivan and I." Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How so?" she asked. Tsunami sighed again.  
  
"I don't know . . . he's not really my type." Tsunami said. Ginny cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Who is then?" she asked.  
  
"Fred or George? Or maybe Lee?" Hermione said, grinning at Tsunami. But Tsunami ignored the teasing in Hermione's voice, and answered in all seriousness.  
  
"Naw." she said. "They're more like older brothers." Tsunami imitated Lee's deep voice. "'You are not allowed to go to the Yule Ball with anyone Fred, George or I have not grilled first to see that he's safe.'" Hermione giggled.  
  
"Welcome to MY world." Ginny sighed. "Except for the fact that I've got three real brothers doing the same thing all the time." Tsunami and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Poor Ginny." joked Hermione. "So put upon." Ginny grinned.  
  
"Tell me about it." she sighed. Tsunami blinked.  
  
"That reminds me." she said, and Hermione and Ginny looked at her curiously. "How goes it with Harry, Ginny?" Ginny turned as red as her hair.  
  
"I-I don't . . . w-where did y-you get the i-idea-." Ginny sputtered.  
  
"I'm looking at it." Tsunami said, interrupting her. "Hermione, do you second my vote?" she asked, grinning. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Oh ya . . . I'd say she's got a crush on Harry." Hermione giggled.  
  
"Yup . . .she's fallen for him."  
  
"Hard."  
  
"No doubt about it."  
  
"Alright!" Ginny burst out. "I do have a crush on him. Satisfied?"  
  
"Yup." Hermione and Tsunami agreed at the same time. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Anyway . . .it has no relavance because he only sees me as a little sister." Ginny said, putting her chin in her hands. Tsunami raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Good god Hermione. She's blind." Tsunami said, and Hermione stifled a laugh.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to get her glasses." Hermione replied cheerily. Ginny glared at them.  
  
"Ya, ya. Ha, ha you two." Ginny sighed. "It's true though . . . you can't deny it."  
  
"Well . . .actually, he'd like to think that." Hermione started. "You see, his main dilemma is that you're the little sister of his best friend."  
  
"And in the mind of a typical male, that's some sort of crime." Tsunami finished.  
  
"He also knows that if Ron finds out, he'll set the Curse of the Bogies on him, and then he'll lock him in a closet with a dementor." Hermione shrugged. "I mean, come on. You know how protective Ron is." Ginny sighed, and put her head on her arms.  
  
"Do I ever." she responded. Tsunami continued where Hermione had left off.  
  
"See? That's his problem. He's not allowed to do any flirting with you, for fear of Ron. Now, as I see it, if there was some way for him to flirt with you while Ron's distracted . . ." Tsunami trailed off, sending Hermione a sideways glance.  
  
"Oh no . . .don't even think it." Hermione warned. Tsunami grinned evilly.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked innocently. "I don't get it."  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
The girls were giggling and laughing as they neared Honeydukes, the only sweet shop in Hogsmeade. They were about to enter, when a voice stopped them.  
  
"Tsunami Nudelman!" Tsunami stopped her hand on the door, still holding it open. Hermione and Ginny peaked out. Striding towards them at an alarming rate was Mondo, and he looked furious. Tsunami raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well," she said, as he came up to her. "Fancy meeting you here!"  
  
"What do you think you were doing?" Mondo spat. Tsunami glared at him.  
  
"Hanging out with my friends. Is there something wrong with that?" she challenged.  
  
"There is when nobody knew where you were and we were all looking for you everywhere!" Mondo shouted.  
  
"I left you a note on the refrigerator, dipwad!" Tsunami yelled back. "Or have you forgotten how to read?"  
  
"I saw no note there!" Mondo shot back.  
  
"Well, I wrote one and stuck it on the refrigerator, just like we agreed." Tsunami said.  
  
"I saw one there, but it was one of your old ones!" Mondo told her. Tsunami rolled her eyes.  
  
"By God, you're dense. I always throw away the old ones when I get back." Tsunami said. Mondo stared at her, blinking.  
  
"Uh . . .oops." Mondo said. Tsunami sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Ya. Oops." she told him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have the rest of the day off with my girlfriends." Tsunami gave him a sarcastic wave. "Bye, bye." Then she turned and pushed Hermione and Ginny into the store, closing the door behind her. This left Mondo standing out in the snow, freezing to death and feeling very stupid. He stared after her for a minute, before turning and going back the way he came.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
"Ugh! He gets on my nerves!" Tsunami growled, throwing things into the store basket. "Who does he think he is anyway?"  
  
"Um . . .a boy who was worried about you?" Hermione ventured. Tsunami snorted.  
  
"Worried? As if." she said. Hermione raised and eyebrow and looked at Ginny.  
  
"You know what Tsunami?" Ginny asked. Tsunami sighed.  
  
"What Ginny?" she asked.  
  
"I think you're pleased he was worried." Tsunami stared at them, looking slightly guilty, a slight blush staining her cheeks.  
  
"I-I have no clue what you're talking about." she said indignantly, accidentally grabbing some Cockroach Clusters without noticing.  
  
"Uh . . .Tsunami." Hermione said.  
  
"Ya?" Tsunami asked.  
  
"I didn't know you liked cockroaches dipped in chocolate." Hermione told her. Tsunami made a face at the container she held in her hand, and then shoved it back onto the shelf. Hermione and Ginny giggled.  
  
"Tsunami . . .face it." Ginny said. "You like the guy." Tsunami looked disgruntled.  
  
"Well . . .maybe a little bit . . ." she admitted, and Hermione and Ginny grinned. "But only as a friend!" Tsunami quickly added. "He's egotistical . . . he always has a flock of girls on his tail-"  
  
"Ah . . .the old jealousy factor." Hermione said wisely. Tsunami's face turned the color of a tomato.  
  
"I am not jealous," she spat through gritted teeth. Ginny raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Come on Tsunami." she said. "We're honest with you . . .why can't you be honest with us?" Tsunami sighed, turning to face them.  
  
"I guess you're right." She sighed. "Okay . . .so I'm jealous-" Hermione and Ginny grinned. "Of you and Hermione because you've both got boys going after you. Neither of them are egotistical . . .in fact, Harry is far from it. Ron is very honest, and he gets jealous easily, which can be used to your advantage. Furthermore-"  
  
"Tsunami." Hermione interrupted. "That's not what we meant and you know it."  
  
"I know that . . .but that doesn't mean I can't avoid the subject for as long as possible." Tsunami said, striding up to the counter and depositing her items there.  
  
"You're going to have to face facts sooner or later." Ginny told her.  
  
"And what facts would those be?" Tsunami asked tiredly.  
  
"Well, the fact that you guys are destined to be together." Hermione told her. Tsunami sighed again and took her bag from the storeowner.  
  
"Destined to be together . . .sounds like a romance novel or a fanfic." Tsunami said. "And I don't like it one bit."  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Hermione opened the door to her room, and stepped in. She set the bag of sweets from Honeydukes on the counter, then took off her coat, hanging it up. "Ron?" she called. "You here?"  
  
"Uh . . ." Ron sounded puzzled. "I'm in my bedroom Hermione."  
  
"Okay. I brought some sweets back from Honeydukes if you want some." Hermione told him, as though nothing had happened. Ron opened his bedroom door.  
  
"What's with you Hermione?" he asked, cautiously walking over to her and treating her as though she were a bomb that could go off any minute. "Aren't you mad at me?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Of course not Ron. Why would I be mad at you?" Hermione asked. Ron looked at her as if she'd lost her mind.  
  
"Y-you mean you don't remember?" he asked in confusion. Hermione almost laughed at the look on his face.  
  
"Of course I remember." Hermione said cheerily. "But of course, it's my fault." Ron looked at her as if she'd suddenly sprouted ears and a tail. "I was silly to think that you would like me that way." Hermione shrugged, still smiling cheerily. "I'm just going to write to Viktor about accepting his offer." Ron's ears turned bright red.  
  
"An offer of what?" he asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh, he asked me out a couple days ago, did you know?" Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders, as if it was nothing. Ron grabbed her shoulders, turning her towards him.  
  
"You will not accept his offer." he ground out. Hermione almost smiled at his order. Things were going exactly to plan.  
  
"Oh really?" Hermione asked, shrugging her shoulders and still not looking at him. "Since when do you care?"  
  
"Hermione, look at me." Ron told her.  
  
"No." Hermione said breezily. "I don't have to do what you say Ron. If I want to see Victor, then I can." Ron stared at her in defeat, before releasing her and stepping away.  
  
"Oh." he said in a defeated kind of voice that made Hermione want to go over and hold him and tell him that everything would be alright.  
  
'Okay Hermione . . .stay on track . . . there's always time for that later.' she reminded herself. '. . . I hope.'  
  
"Well . . . I guess that's it then . . . good night." Ron said, turning and heading towards his bedroom.  
  
'What?!' Hermione thought. Okay, so none of them hadn't counted on him acting this way . . . 'Stupid idiot!' Hermione fumed.  
  
"That's it?" Hermione yelled. Ron stopped and turned toward her puzzled.  
  
"Ya . . .that's basically it." Ron said puzzled. "You're right Hermione . . . if that's what you really want, then I guess I can't stop you." Hermione stared at him.  
  
"You stupid git." she said. Ron blinked.  
  
"Uh . . ." he said.  
  
"Come here." Hermione said, indicating the spot in front of her. Ron stared at her as if she'd just said that she hated studying and she wanted to get the worst grade in the class on a test. "I said come here!" Hermione said, her bossy side showing again.  
  
"A-alright." Ron said, walking over and standing in front of Hermione.  
  
"Good. Now close your eyes." Hermione told him. Ron looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Um . . .okay." Ron said, his ears starting to turn red. Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron closed his.  
  
"You have a sick mind, you know that?" she told him. Ron turned even redder. He felt Hermione put her hands on his shoulders and sort of balance her weight. "Alright, open them." Ron opened his eyes, only to find her face about an inch away from his.  
  
'Close enough to kiss.' was the first thing that came to his mind. 'Shit.'  
  
"Remember this?" Hermione breathed. "Although, if I recall correctly, we weren't standing up at the time." Ron could only stare, holding his breath and waiting. "Of course, at the time, if Tsunami hadn't interrupted, I would've done this . . ." And to his shock and surprise (and delight for that matter), she slowly drew his head down to her level and brushed her lips against his. Hermione let his head go and stepped back slightly, her cheeks the color of his hair. Ron stood shell-shocked for all of two seconds before striding over to her and hauling her against him. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling against his neck.  
  
"You will not accept Krum's offer." Ron ground out. Hermione pulled back to look at him smugly.  
  
"Oh really Ronald Weasley?" she asked. "And why is that?"  
  
"Because I don't like sharing." Ron ground out. Hermione threw back her head and laughed.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Tsunami stopped in the middle of her essay about grindylows and frowned. Mondo, who was working across from her, didn't notice. Tsunami's frown turned into a smile almost a second later, and she leaned back in her chair, folding her arms under her chest.  
  
"Well I'll be damned." she said out loud. Mondo looked up, puzzled.  
  
"What?" he asked. Tsunami's grin widened.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing Sullivan. My intuition's just telling me something." she said. Mondo raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"So . . .what's it saying?" he asked. Tsunami's grin died a bit to a crafty lift of her lip.  
  
"That's for me to know . . ." Tsunami sat back up in her chair and picked up her quill again. "and you to find out."  
  
**************************** Preview of the next part of the chapter:  
  
And here she was now, walking slowly back to her room, so lost in thought that she didn't have time to see it coming. Ginny's arms were suddenly pinned behind her and a rough male voice that Ginny recognized with disgust said: "My, miss Ginny, don't you look pretty . . .good enough to eat if I do say so myself . . ." 


	7. Chapter: 4,2: Jingle Bells, Part 2

Chapter 4.2 Jingle Bells: Part 2  
  
Hey guys! I just have a quick note about this chapter. At one point in the story, it is structured like a songfic. The words of the song are in between things that look like this: ~~~~  
  
Just wanted you to know! Enjoy!  
  
-The Author  
  
Finally, the day before the Yule Ball was upon them. The 4th through 7th years had all been given the same assignment. To go with your partner to the Yule Ball. Hilariously enough, Fred requested of Angelina that she save him a dance . . . and he was teased for days afterward about it by Tsunami, George and Lee. Actually, they were still going at it.  
  
"Are you sure you know how to dance right, Fred?" Lee asked.  
  
"Because if you don't, you'll step on poor Angelina's toes!" Tsunami giggled.  
  
"Oh, and we'll have to be sure you look just right." George continued in a very serious voice. "No yellow and purple polka dots this year!" Tsunami and Lee snorted.  
  
"Do you guys ever give up?" Fred sighed. George, Lee and Tsunami looked at each other, looked back at Fred.  
  
"No." they said. Fred rolled his eyes.  
  
"I give up," he said.  
  
"Aww." Tsunami wined. "That's no fun!"  
  
"I hate to brake it to you Tsunami, but that's the general point." Fred told her. The corner of Tsunami's mouth lifted.  
  
"Yes, thank you Fred." she said. Tsunami looked at her watch. "Well, I'd better go get ready." she said. The boys looked at her with slightly puzzled expressions.  
  
"Tsunami . . .we still have three hours." George told her.  
  
"Ya, I know." Tsunami told him. "I'm already behind schedule by an hour." Ignoring their shocked stares, Tsunami turned and strode towards her portrait. "See you guys in a bit!" she called, before disappearing into the portrait. They stared after her.  
  
"Nuts." Lee said, shaking his head so hard, his dreadlocks fell into his eyes.  
  
"Absolutely bonkers." Fred agreed.  
  
"So . . ." George said. "You wanna go have a snowball fight?"  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
"Tsunami! You almost ready to go?" Mondo called, stepping out of his bedroom.  
  
"Almost!" Tsunami's muffled voice came from behind the bathroom door. Mondo sighed.  
  
"You've been in there for two and a half hours!" he said.  
  
"So?" came Tsunami's indignant reply.  
  
"Never mind." Mondo sighed. Suddenly, the door opened, and Tsunami stepped out.  
  
"There?" she asked. "Satisfied?" Mondo could only stare. Tsunami beautiful, dark red hair was pulled up onto the back of her head, even the stubborn little strand that usually strayed into her face was back, and it was all secured with a very large clip. Dangling from her ears were two beautiful blue earrings. She had very little makeup on . . .a little lipstick and light blue eyeshadow that accentuated her forest green yes. Her robes . . .her dress robes were stunning. They were a beautiful baby blue at the top, which faded into a royal blue at the bottom. The robes fit her more like a dress than robes, and on her feet were two blue open-toed shoes with three-inch heels, which made her up to his shoulder now instead of his chest. Mondo's gaze traveled all the way from the tips of her toes and back up to her face again, which looked slightly puzzled as it began to talk to him.  
  
"Mondo?" Tsunami said, bringing him back to his senses.  
  
"U-uh . . .ya?" he asked. The corner of Tsunami's mouth lifted.  
  
"As I was saying, I'm going over to Fred's because he needs to learn how to dance, and he's got a dance saved with Angelina . . .and if he can't dance . . ." Tsunami explained, and Mondo nodded.  
  
"I understand. Be sure to be back soon." Mondo told her. Tsunami smiled, seeming relieved.  
  
"Alright. I'll be back as soon as possible." Tsunami said, taking a light blue handbag and closing the door behind her. Mondo sank down onto the couch.  
  
Running a hand through his hair, Mondo asked himself: "Holy shit . . .was that Tsunami?"  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Tsunami swung the door to Fred's room open. "Fred? You in here?" she called. Rachel, Fred's partner, appeared on the other side of their bathroom door.  
  
"He's in his room moping. Something about screwing up when dancing with Angelina." Rachel rolled her eyes at Fred's bedroom, then disappeared into the bathroom. Tsunami sighed, and headed towards Fred's room, knocking on the door.  
  
"No . . .leave me be . . .let me die in peace." Fred's muffled voice came from behind the door.  
  
"Fred! You're not going to die!" Tsunami insisted. "Let me in!"  
  
"No." Fred moaned. "I'll look like a fool . . .you should've seen it last year, Tsunami . . . I was literally going all over the place." Tsunami rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fred, you're going to look like even more of a fool if you don't come at all and you don't give her the dance you requested. Not only that, Angelina will hate you for it." Those, apparently, were the magic words, for almost instantly, the door swung open.  
  
"Can you teach me?" he asked her. Tsunami rolled her eyes in exasperation.  
  
"You idiot. What do you think I'm here for? You think I want my friend to look like an idiot in front of the girl he has a crush on? I mean, come on!" Tsunami stated. Fred smiled.  
  
"Ya, I guess you're right." Fred said, stepping out of his room and closing the door. "What's the first step."  
  
"Well, first of all, you'd better put on some dress robes instead of your school robes, otherwise you're not only going to look like a person who can't dance, but an idiot as well."  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
"One two three, one two three . . ." Tsunami counted off measures while Fred struggled to practice dance with Rachel. He looked highly disgruntled. "C'mon Fred. Left foot, right foot. You're leading, so just go wherever you want. To the side, front, back, front. There you go. Now, try a twirl . . ." Fred let go with his left arm and spun Rachel around slowly. "Perfect!" Tsunami smiled. "By Jove Watson . . .I think you've got it." Fred collapsed on the couch.  
  
"Why do you keep calling people 'Sherlock' and 'Watson'?" Rachel asked, seating herself elegantly in a chair.  
  
"The muggle author Sir Arthur Connan Doyle wrote a series called Sherlock Holmes many centuries ago. It's still famous in the Muggle world today. I actually have the whole set. It's my favorite series." Tsunami explained. She headed for the door, putting her blue handbag on her shoulder. "Well, I think you're ready now. I have to be going back to my room."  
  
"Hey . . . Tsunami?" Fred's voice stopped her hand on the door. Tsunami looked back over her shoulder.  
  
"Ya? What is it?" Tsunami asked.  
  
"What do you think I should act like?" Fred asked. Tsunami raised an eyebrow. "As to say . . .should I, like, try to impress her, maybe?" Tsunami smiled.  
  
"Fred, what a lot of human beings don't seem to understand is that the best part of a person is their personality. That's why being an aurasee is one of the most beautiful gifts in the world. You don't always see the façade of the person you're talking to . . .you see what's really inside them . . .who they are. You see the person instead of the mask. And if people would open up and show what's behind the mask more, this world would by far be a better place." Tsunami smiled. "So just be yourself." Tsunami winked at him. "I promise you'll be fine. Good luck!" Tsunami waved, then closed the door behind her.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Ginny walked back alone through the halls towards her room from outside. Sometimes, going outside to think was the best medicine in the world. Fred and George had bought both her and Ron new dress robes. Hers was a deep purple that brought out the red in her hair and the brown in her eyes. She also wore a pair of flats the same color as her robe with her toenails painted a sparkly purple. Hermione had done her hair and it was now pulled back on each side with two beautiful purple flower clips. Tsunami had done her makeup, and Ginny had been praised because of how little she'd had to use. A little bit of concealer here, a little bit of purple eyeshadow there, and a little peach-flavored lipgloss was all she'd needed. After they were finished, and despite Ginny's distress, the girls had called Harry in.  
  
For all of a minute, Harry had just stood there, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. Ginny saw Tsunami's lip twitch, and she turned the hand at her side outward toward Hermione, palm up. Hermione gave the hand a sideways glance, before giving Tsunami a low five. Both girls grinned. Ginny, by that time, was blushing furiously. Finally, Tsunami cleared her throat, breaking the spell. Harry visibly jumped.  
  
"Uh . . .erm . . ." he stuttered. "You look very pretty Gin." he said, his face a vibrant shade of red.  
  
The other girls had finally left and Harry had gone into his room to finish changing (his face still looked like the color of a tomato). Ginny, having nothing to do and wasn't really all that sure how to react to Harry when he got like that, called to Harry that she was taking a walk and left the room taking a key.  
  
And here she was now, walking slowly back to her room, so lost in thought that she didn't have time to see it coming. Before she had time to react, her arms were pinned behind her and a rough male voice that Ginny recognized with disgust said: "My, miss Ginny, don't you look pretty . . .good enough to eat if I do say so myself . . ."  
  
Boris Tybalt.  
  
Ginny's stomach contracted in fear and disgust, and she felt as though she was going to throw up. This guy had been chasing ever since she arrived at Hogwarts, trying to make her go out with him. She still refused to this very day. Boris was one of those tall, handsome, dark guys that radiated danger, so girls usually flocked to him for some reason, though Ginny had no clue what that could be. Harry always seemed much more attractive than he did.  
  
"Let go of me Tybalt." Ginny spat, trying to twist out of his hold. This only succeeded in twisting her arm more, and Ginny fought the urge to wince. He still didn't comply with her order. So Ginny said it again, but with more vehemence. "I said, let go of my Tybalt!"  
  
"Hm . . . I don't think I can do that." Tybalt said in a low growl. Ginny stiffened, her stomach turning into an even tighter knot. "Do you know why?" Ginny swallowed, her throat dry.  
  
"No, I don't." Ginny spat. "And I don't care to know. Now let me go or I'll scream!" Tybalt put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Not any more." he sneered, but Ginny wasn't giving up that easily. She sank her teeth into his palm as hard as she could, and he pulled his hand away, giving a short yell. Suddenly, Ginny began to scream. It was very high pitched and very, very loud. "Damn you." Boris growled. He shoved her against the wall and raised his hand as if to slap her. Ginny winced, expecting the sharp, stinging pain at any moment. But it never came.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
Ginny cautiously opened her eyes to find Boris suspended over six feet of the ground, his eye wide with terror and his arms flailing helplessly. Ginny stared, stunned. Suddenly, he was thrown straight into the wall opposite Ginny. He fell to the floor with a loud 'thud' and a groan of pain.  
  
"Ginny!" Ginny turned her head as her name was called. Harry was running toward her at an alarming rate, and he looked as though he'd just had the fright of his life. "Ginny!" She was hauled roughly into his arms has he reached her. Ginny could only blink in surprise. "Ginny, are you alright?" Harry asked. Ginny relaxed and wrapped her arms around his waist. She nodded against his shoulder.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine Harry." Some of the tension seemed to go out of him.  
  
"You're sure?" he asked. Ginny smiled slightly.  
  
"Harry, I'm fine. I promise." Ginny told him.  
  
"Good." His green eyes suddenly turned stormy. "Because when that son of a bitch wakes up, I'm gonna beat the shit out of him." Ginny's eyebrows shot straight to her hairline. Never before had she heard Harry swear so much in one sentence.  
  
"I think I can do that by myself, thank you." Two heads turned to see Tsunami standing at the entrance to the hall, and glaring at the slumped figure of Tybalt as if she were willing it to burst into flame.  
  
"But-" Harry started.  
  
"Look." Tsunami interrupted. "Ron and Hermione are coming this way, and if Ron finds you like this, he'll freak, and then not even his girlfriend can distract him." Tsunami said, referring to Hermione. "I think you both know this. So I would recommend finishing your lovey-dovey conversation somewhere else." Harry and Ginny both flushed a shade of dark scarlet. "Well?" Tsunami asked. "Why are you still standing there?" Harry blinked.  
  
"R-right." he stuttered, before grabbing Ginny's hand and dragging her off.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
"I swear to god, sometimes I think she can read minds." Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair, which only succeeded in musing it further. Ginny laughed lightly.  
  
"Well, she is an aurasee, true?" she asked.  
  
"True." Harry admitted. "Well, come on Gin. We'd better go finish getting ready." Ginny nodded.  
  
'He was concerned!' she thought happily. 'He was really concerned.'  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Tsunami flopped down on the couch. "Hey Sullivan, you almost ready?" Tsunami called.  
  
"Yup!" Mondo called back through the bathroom door.  
  
"'Kay!" Tsunami called back. She smiled happily. Boy, had it felt good to give that S.O.B. a beating. If he ever touched one of her friends again, she'd probably have to kill him.  
  
"Alright. Ready to go?" Sullivan asked from behind her. Tsunami stood.  
  
"Sure, I-" What Tsunami had been about to say died halfway to her mouth as she turned and looked at him. Damn, but he looked handsome. He had on chocolate brown dress robes that brought out the color of his eyes. His bangs, which, like the rest of his hair, was a shade darker than his robes, were pulled back into a braid at the back of his head with the rest of his hair. He seemed slightly puzzled at the way she was staring.  
  
"Yes?" Mondo asked, seemingly puzzled.  
  
"I-I was just saying that we should go." Tsunami stuttered, fighting a blush that was trying to make itself known on her face. Mondo shrugged.  
  
"Alright then." He held out his arm to her. "Let's go!" Tsunami slipped her arm through his, and they made their way to the Great Hall.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
As they stepped into the Great Hall, they were shocked at what they saw. The Hall was beautifully decorated with ribbons in all of the house colors. A huge Christmas tree was upright in the corner, its leaves decorated with beautiful streamers and many ornaments and candy canes. The tables had been pushed into a ring around the room, which opened up a space for the dance floor. The tables were spread with white embroidered tablecloths, and for once they weren't spread with the house colors. Tsunami jumped as McGonagall's voice said next to them, "Sit anywhere you want. It's free seating." Tsunami turned and smiled at her teacher.  
  
"Does that mean we get to sit at the High Table, too?" she joked. The corner of McGonagall's mouth quirked upwards in what, for her, had to be a smile.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Ms. Nudelman." McGonagall said. "The High Table is still only for the teachers."  
  
"Aw rats." Tsunami sighed, then waved good bye to her teacher. She and Mondo found a seat near Lee, Fred and George, who were also sitting with their partners.  
  
"Some party, eh?" Fred asked, as she sat down.  
  
"I'll say." Tsunami agreed. "I've never seen the Great Hall this pretty before."  
  
"Who cares if it's pretty?" Lee asked. "Think of the wonderful food they'll have!" Tsunami laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Somehow, Lee, I'm not surprised."  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Finally, everyone was seated, and the hall was buzzing with excitement, Professor Dumbledore stood up at the head of the table and cleared his throat. Everyone in the hall immediately stopped talking, and turned to look at the Headmaster.  
  
"Merry Christmas everyone!" Dumbledore boomed. "As you know, since the Yule Ball was such a hit last year, we are doing it again this year. A few thank yous are in order. First, to Hagrid, for bringing in our Christmas tree." The hall burst into applause. Dumbledore waited until the last clap was gone before he continued. "Second, to Professors Flitwick and McGonagall for putting up the ornaments," Thunderous applause again. "and lastly to the rest of the teachers for helping set up the Great Hall." Thunderous applause for the third time. When the last clap had finished, Professor Dumbledore finished up the last part of his speech. "Now . . . Let's eat!" Suddenly, all the plates in the Great Hall were filled with food. Ham, steak, potatoes, stuffing, salad, along with many other delicious dishes were available. Tsunami licked her lips.  
  
"Mmm . . . smells good!" she said.  
  
"Wait till you taste it!" a muffled voice beside her said. Tsunami turned and looked at Lee with a long-suffering expression.  
  
"Lee, you're such a pig." Tsunami sighed. Indeed, he had already emptied five plates of food in the span of five minutes.  
  
"Hey, I'm going slow here!" Lee protested, after swallowing.  
  
"Right. I forgot." Tsunami said. "Usually it's three plates a minute instead of one." Beside her, Mondo laughed.  
  
"Oh, leave him alone Tsunami." he said, and Tsunami turned to him, her temper sparking. "You know he's just doing it to show off." Lee nearly choked to death on whatever he was eating at the moment. Tsunami blinked at him, then a smile split her face.  
  
"Of course." she said, sending a sly glance at Lee. "I should've known."  
  
"I-I-I have no clue what you're talking about!" Lee sputtered indignantly.  
  
"Oh, my mistake. So you have no clue about . . . her, maybe?" Tsunami pointed her finger towards Alicia Spinit, who was sitting a couple chairs away, talking to Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. Lee's cheeks reddened, making his skin look like a chocolate bar in the process of being dyed red. Fred and George turned and looked, puzzled, at where Tsunami was pointing. Fred seemed to get the shivers when he spotted Angelina. Lee turned even redder, and Rachel poked Fred in the arm.  
  
"What's the matter Fred? Afraid of stepping on Angelina's toes?" she joked.  
  
"Shut up." Fred growled at her. Rachel laughed.  
  
"Ooo. Hit a nerve did I?" she asked.  
  
"What is it with you girls?" he huffed, turning back to his food, his face the color of his hair. Sarah, George's partner, and certainly the quietist of the group, chuckled softly.  
  
"Men are so easy to annoy." she said softly. Tsunami lifted her glass in toast.  
  
"Hear, hear." she said.  
  
"Hear, hear!" Rachel and Sarah echoed, clinking Tsunami's glass against hers and giggling.  
  
"And women are the most difficult creatures on earth." Mondo laughed, raising his own glass.  
  
"Hear, hear." George agreed in mock seriousness, and the four boys clinked their glasses together, chuckling, while the girls scowled at them.  
  
Suddenly, the entrees disappeared, their plates suddenly turned clean, and rows and rows of delicious deserts popped up where the entrees had been. Tsunami's eyes immediately lighted. Spotting the chocolate pudding, she heaped a huge glob of it onto her plate, then immediately dug in.  
  
"Tsunami, you are such a pig." Lee sighed, using her earlier words against her.  
  
"Shut up." Tsunami told him, licking her spoon. This only succeeded in getting chocolate pudding on her nose. Lee rolled his eyes.  
  
"Man eat. Woman tells him he is a pig. Woman eats. Man tells her the same thing. Woman tells man to shut up. Boy, that's productive." George sighed.  
  
"Yes, well, female superiority does play a roll in that." Rachel said, grinning as she popped a forkful of pie in her mouth.  
  
"What female superiority?" Mondo muttered. Under the table, Tsunami dug her heel into his foot. "OW!"  
  
"Look, you may be handsome, but that doesn't mean don't strike out when insulted." Tsunami told him.  
  
"And you may be adorably cute with pudding on your nose, but that doesn't mean you can't be incredibly annoying." Mondo laughed, wiping a bit of pudding off her nose. Tsunami glared at him over her spoon.  
  
"Bite me." she said.  
  
"Tsunami!" Lee hissed.  
  
"For god sakes, Lee. It's an expression." Tsunami said casually. But then again, no one had missed the distinct flirting between the two. It was starting to make the Twins and Lee nervous. "Oh, do stop glowering at me, you three." she said to Fred, George and Lee, then popped another spoonful of pudding in her mouth.  
  
"I'm not glowering." Fred denied. Tsunami gave him a disbelieving look.  
  
"Oh? Then what do you call the glare on your face now?" she asked. Fred looked absolutely flustered.  
  
"I think she's got you there, Fred." Rachel told him, grinning craftily as she ate the last of her pie.  
  
"Bite me." Fred growled, and Rachel laughed.  
  
"Naw." she said, poking him in the arm. "I'll leave that to Angelina." Fred turned as red as his hair. What ever retort that was about to come out of his mouth was stopped as the deserts disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore stood up again.  
  
"Well, now that we are all fed and watered . . . " he started. "Since this is a ball, I think it is proper to dance!" He clapped his hands, and the lights in the middle of the room went up, and the first song began to play musically over the crowd. Tsunami didn't recognize it, considering that she wasn't really familiar with the magical world's music because she lived in a muggle household. Mondo grabbed her hand and tugged her to her feet.  
  
"C'mon! Let's go dance!" he exclaimed, dragging Tsunami onto the dance floor, the Weasley twins and Lee glaring after them.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Ron sighed, putting his chin on his hand and gazing over the tabletop at the students engaged in dancing with one another. Hermione still wasn't here yet. She was still in the bathroom when she'd told him to leave and he would catch up later. So here he was, sitting at the table alone, watching everyone else have fun and dance. Suddenly, Tsunami plopped down in the seat next to him.  
  
"Hey ya, twit." she said. Ron raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Twit?" he asked.  
  
"Yup. It's your nickname for the night." Tsunami told him cheerily.  
  
"Goody." Ron sighed. Tsunami frowned.  
  
"Hey, what's up? Where's your girlfriend?" she asked.  
  
"Hermione's still changing." Ron said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Wow . . . she took longer than I thought she would." Tsunami said thoughtfully.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked. "How long did you think she would take?"  
  
"Well, I thought she'd be done at least by dessert . . . guess not!" Tsunami shrugged.  
  
"Ya . . . guess not." Ron sighed. The corner of Tsunami's mouth lifted in a half-smile.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it." Tsunami told him, punching him lightly in the arm. "She'll be here . . . and in enough time to dance, I'm sure." The corner of Ron's mouth hitched upwards slightly.  
  
"You're right . . . I'd better stop worrying . . . " Ron said slowly. Tsunami stared at him as if he'd grown horns. "What?" Ron asked.  
  
"You admitted I was right . . . maybe 'Mione is having a good influence on you!" Tsunami told him, grinning. "Well, see ya twit. Gotta go dance!" With that, Tsunami turned and walked off in the direction of the dance floor.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Tsunami flopped down in her chair, almost completely worn out. Damn, some guys just didn't take no for an answer! Another song began to play magically over the crowd. Tsunami was surprised to hear a muggle song . . .she knew it because her mother listened to it at home. The title was "Fallin'", she could remember that part . . .she just couldn't remember who wrote it. She turned to look around the room, her eyes searching. She finally located Mondo walking across the room towards her. As he was coming towards her, another girl walking up to him stopped him. Tsunami recognized her. It was Tiffany Sinclair, another Ravenclaw 7th year. Tsunami felt a strange flair of jealousy as Tiffany took Mondo's arm and began to lead him another way. Tsunami turned her head to the side stubbornly and glared at the wall.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Mondo watched Tsunami, not paying any attention to Tiffany's babbles. He's seen the flash in her eyes, then her turning her head angrily away from him. Damn . . .she was jealous. The corner of Mondo's mouth quirked upwards.  
  
"If you'll excuse me," he said, his eyes still intent on Tsunami as he pulled Tiffany's hands off his arm. Then he strode purposefully toward Tsunami.  
  
~~~~ If I tremble when I'm by your side . . . If I look a little starry eyed . . . Darlin', don't you get the message? ~~~~  
  
Ron glared grumpily as Harry swept Ginny across the floor. He turned to the side at a poke in his arm, and his thoughts scattered. Hermione had finally come out of the bathroom and to the dance, and she looked absolutely stunning. Heck, stunning didn't even describe the extent of it. Her hair was pulled back by two clips on each side of her head, and her emerald green robes swished around her ankles. She had little makeup on, from what Ron could tell, but then again, Ron wasn't a makeup expert.  
  
Hermione giggled and blushed at his shocked look. "Well?" she asked. "Ready to dance?" Ron grinned and stood.  
  
"You bet." He agreed, before taking her hand and steering her onto the dance floor.  
  
~~~~ I'm fallin' . . . Falling in love with you. ~~~~  
  
"Excuse me miss . . . would you like to dance?" Tsunami opened her mouth to say no, but the words got clogged in her throat as she turn to look at who it was. Mondo looked down at her, giving her a smile that could make almost any girl melt. The corner of Tsunami's mouth quirked upward.  
  
"I think I can give it a shot," she said, standing.  
  
~~~~ If I'm trying hard to come on cool . . . And I come off looking like a fool . . . Darlin' don't you get the message? ~~~~  
  
Mondo had to keep from smiling as he swept her onto the dance floor. 'This is kinda nice . . .' he thought, as he brought her into his arms for the slow sway to the music. 'We're not fighting for once . . .she's looks absolutely stunning . . .well not that she wasn't before . . .but she's even more so now . . .'  
  
Tsunami couldn't seem to figure out what the hell was going on. She wasn't exactly sure this was the Mondo she had been rooming with for the past four months. He seemed different. 'He's much more nicer,' she thought. 'And more handsome . . . man, just look at those warm brown eyes . . . enough to make your heart melt . . .hold up! Where the hell did that come from?!'  
  
~~~~ I'm fallin' . . . Fallin' in love with you. ~~~~  
  
'Okay . . .concentrate Tsunami.' Tsunami told herself, but she was finding it easier said than done. At each sway, he seemed to pull her closer. She didn't want him to pull her closer, dammit! If he kept doing that, she might let her guard down . . .god knows what could happen if she did that!  
  
Mondo pulled Tsunami all the way up to him, tucking her head under his chin. He felt her go rigid in his arms. He bent his head down near her ear and whispered, "Hey . . .don't worry. I don't bite . . ." He felt Tsunami consider his words for all of three seconds, before agreeing with him and relaxing, tucking her head back under his chin. Mondo breathed in the scent of her light perfume. It was a nice fragrant smell, and he smiled in content.  
  
Tsunami let her eyelids flutter closed and let her head drop onto Mondo's chest. Damn . . .this felt good. It was like a safe haven . . .so warm and strong. Later . . .she'd have to put her guard up. But for now . . .for now, she was just going to enjoy the moment.  
  
~~~~ If I don't quite know just what to say . . . And I'm acting in a foolish way . . . That's the way it is with silly Valentines . . . You've got to learn to read between the lines! ~~~~  
  
Fred slowly began to relax as he held Angelina.  
  
'Well,' he thought. 'Dancing isn't as hard as I thought it to be.' He probably only thought this because he was to absorbed in the girl he was dancing with to notice that he had bumped into about five couples and stepped on more toes than there were feet on the dance floor. Lucky for him, Angelina hadn't noticed either, and it looked as though she wouldn't.  
  
~~~~ Though I keep my feelings locked in place . . . "I love you" is written on my face. ~~~~  
  
Mondo caught Lee Jordan, one of Tsunami's friends, looking at him warily over the shoulder of Alicia Spinit. His glare said everything: "You do anything to hurt her in any way and you're a dead man." Mondo nodded slightly to show he understood, and Lee seemed to relax. Mondo let a smile quirk his lips. 'Ah, the joy of male communication.' he thought.  
  
"You know . . . I was thinking . . . " Mondo said slowly, and Tsunami looked up.  
  
"A once in a life time occurrence." Tsunami joked, and Mondo flashed her another 100-wat smile that almost made her stumble. Tsunami cleared her throat to clear her head. "Um . . . you were saying?"  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking . . . how nice this is." he said. Tsunami looked puzzled. Could the guy read thoughts now?  
  
"H-how so?" she stuttered out.  
  
"Well, you and I aren't disagreeing . . . we aren't fighting . . ." Mondo let go of one of her hands to twirl her slowly. "Or any of that. And I was just thinking how nice it was that I didn't have to match odds with you, and instead I could just-"  
  
"Enjoy your company." Tsunami finished turning back to him after her small spin. Mondo smiled again.  
  
"What? You're now a mind reader as well as an aurasee?" he asked, and was rewarded with her beautiful smile and a sparkle of laughter in her emerald eyes.  
  
~~~~ Darlin' don't you get the message? I'm fallin' . . . ~~~~  
  
Harry's eyes swept around the dance floor, though not really looking for once. Usually, at this time of year, he'd be looking for Cho Chang . . . but now . . . now, things were different. Different how, he didn't know. He just . . . really wasn't interested in her anymore. Not when there were . . . other things . . . distracting him. Like, the girl that was dancing in his arms for example. Ginny looked absolutely stunning tonight, no one could deny it. But what was he going to do when the other boys started going after her? There really wasn't anything he could do . . . and it was starting to bother him. Further more, he really couldn't stake a claim on her because of Ron. What the hell was he supposed to do about his best friend?  
  
"Harry, is something wrong?" Ginny asked. Harry looked at her, startled out of his thoughts. Then he smiled.  
  
"No Gin. Nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking, that's all." Harry told her, squeezing her hand reassuringly.  
  
"Alright . . . if you're sure." Ginny said uncertainly. Harry's eyes seemed to soften, and he pulled her even closer.  
  
~~~~ Fallin' in love with you. I'm falling in love with you. ~~~~  
  
Mondo sighed with reluctance as the song came to a slow end. Now things would have to go back to normal. Now he and Tsunami would have to go back to their original way of at least one fight a night. Dammit! He didn't want to do to that! He only wanted the song to go on forever . . .  
  
~~~~ I'm falling in love with you. ~~~~  
  
Tiffany glared as Mondo lead Tsunami off the dance floor, and the both sat down at one of the tables.  
  
'Okay . . .' she thought. 'Plan A didn't work . . . time to go onto Plan B.' She stood, excusing herself from her friends, and made a beeline for Mondo and his partner.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
"Excuse me Mondo." Tiffany said in her sugar-sweet voice. "May I talk to you a moment?" Mondo frowned at her for a second before shrugging and standing. Right before she turned to walk away, Tiffany locked eyes with Tsunami. The message in Tiffany's eyes was clear: 'Hands off!'  
  
Tsunami glared right back at her, but Tiffany turned away, dragging Mondo out into the hall. Before he was totally dragged away, Mondo sent her an apologizing look. The corner of Tsunami's mouth lifted in a grin at his distress, and she gave him a sarcastic finger wave. He rolled his eyes at her, just before Tiffany dragged him out into the hall.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Once they were in the hall and a little ways away from the dance, Tiffany turned to him.  
  
"Well, since my advances don't seem to be working, I have to take the direct approach." Tiffany purred. Mondo backed another step away from her. The farther Mondo backed away from her, the closer Tiffany came. "You aren't afraid of me, are you?" she asked in a sultry tone.  
  
"No." Mondo replied truthfully. He wasn't scared of her, she was just making him nervous.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Tsunami stared at the dance floor until she couldn't take it any more. She stood up, then practically flew to the door to the Great Hall. Just a little spying wouldn't hurt, would it? She didn't know how wrong she was.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Mondo kept backing up, but Tiffany kept coming. The girl didn't seem to give up! Finally, to Mondo's despair, he hit a wall, and came up short. Tiffany still advanced.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Tsunami stomped out from behind the door, prepared to give a good, loud, yell to stop whatever Tiffany was doing. She opened her mouth to go with her plan, but then Tiffany did something she didn't expect. Then, just like that, her heart broke.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Mondo wasn't really sure what had happened afterward. He only really remembered Tiffany advancing, the wall, and then Tsunami . . .  
  
The damn girl kissed him. Kissed him for God's sake! Her lips were hard, not very inviting. He stared down at her, eyes huge, not exactly certain what to do. After what seemed like eternity, Tiffany moved away from him.  
  
"Well?" she asked, not talking to him, but someone down the hall. "How did you like the demonstration, carrot-top?"  
  
Carrot-top? Shit.  
  
Mondo turned his head, slowly, knowing he was dead either way . . . but some how . . . .some how hoping it was one of the Weasleys. Just his bad luck . . . it was Tsunami. And she was staring at him in a way that made him want to run away from her and go to her all at the same time.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Tsunami stared at him, not knowing what emotions were playing across her face. She slowly felt herself go numb, then she turned on her heal and stalked away. His cry rang after her, but she could not recognize what he was saying.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
"Tsunami! Wait!" he called, starting to move forward, but the hands on his arm stopped him. He turned to Tiffany angrily. "What?!" he shouted at her. Tiffany looked innocently at him.  
  
"But Mondo honey, after the kiss we just shared, you're going to walk away?" she asked, batting her huge eyelashes at him.  
  
"Shared?" Mondo sputtered. "Shared nothing. The only person in that kiss was you. Now let go of me!" Mondo yanked his arm out of her grasp, and strode quickly after the distant form of Tsunami.  
  
"Mondo honey! Wait! I'll tell everyone you took advantage of me!" Mondo ignored her. "You're reputation would be in ruins!" Mondo stopped for a second, turning to look at her.  
  
"Read my lips. I . . . Don't . . . Care." With that, he turned back and ran after Tsunami, his brown braid flying behind him.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
"Damn him! Damn him, damn him, damn him!" Tsunami fought with the key, swearing as she did so. "Damn key!" Opening the door, she staggered in, closed the door, lay down on the couch, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Mondo, at the same time, was having trouble with his own key. "Damn key!" he roared, finally fitting it into the lock with much effort. The door swung open, and he rushed inside. An empty room greeted him.  
  
"Tsunami!" he called. "Tsunami! Are you in here?!" There was no reply. He ran to each bedroom, opening each, but still there was no sign of her. He knocked on the bathroom door, and, getting no answer, opened it. Still no Tsunami. Mondo wandered out into the living room and plopped down on the couch, head in his hands. For the first time in 13 years, he cried.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
George opened the door to his room, Sarah behind him. "After all that, I'm gonna be glad to get some-" He stopped mid-sentence as they entered the room. "Tsunami!" George ran forward to Tsunami's sleeping form on the couch. "Sarah, go get my brother and Lee. She'll want them to be here." Sarah nodded, and took off. Within seconds, Fred and Lee were in the room, breathing hard from their quick run.  
  
"Hey Tsunami. Wake up." George shook her gently. Tsunami groaned and rolled over, her back now to George. "C'mon Tsunami. Wake up."  
  
"Go away Yuki." Tsunami mumbled. "I wanna sleep in longer."  
  
"Yuki?" Lee asked, brow creasing. Tsunami seemed to frown, roll onto her back, and open her eyes slowly. She looked around at the faces of her three best friends and groaned again, covering her face with her hands.  
  
"Hey . . . how are you feeling?" Fred asked, as he and George helped her sit up.  
  
"Like I was an angel on Cloud 9, then suddenly, someone clipped my wings and I went falling back down to earth and reality." Tsunami groaned.  
  
"Uh . . . isn't that a tad dramatic?" George questioned.  
  
"No." Tsunami deadpanned. "That's describing it nicely." The Twins and Lee looked at each other. Okay, this was serious.  
  
"Tsunami . . . you wanna tell us what happened?" Lee asked.  
  
"No. Because I know you'll go and try to kill him." Tsunami said, peaking at him through her fingers. Lee's ears would've blown steam if it were possible.  
  
"Why that son-of-a-bitch! I'll kill him!" Lee shouted, jumping up and making a run for the door.  
  
"Someone please stop him." Tsunami groaned, watching one of her best friends run out the door looking like someone who was getting prepared for battle.  
  
"Naw . . . He'll be fine." Fred said. "And Mondo can fend for himself."  
  
"How did you-?"  
  
"It was obvious." Fred shrugged. Tsunami sighed, removing her hands from her face and setting them in her lap.  
  
"Do I really wear my emotions on my sleeve that much?" she sighed.  
  
"Hey . . . don't worry about it. That's what we like about you!" George said, giving her a brotherly hug.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
"Mondo Sullivan! Open up right now!" Lee shouted, pounding on the door. A shuffling of feet was heard from inside, and the lock clicked open. Lee practically shoved the door out of his way. Damn if he'd ever let anyone hurt his little sister like that! Okay, so maybe she wasn't his real little sister . . . but still!  
  
Mondo was sitting on the couch, tie loose, a bottle of butterbeer in his hand. He regarded Lee out of sullen eyes. Lee balled his hands into fists and shifted into a fighting stance. Mondo only turned his head towards the wall again.  
  
"Why I should -!" Lee started, but Mondo interrupted him.  
  
"Go ahead. Hit me. I'm sure I deserve it." That made Lee pause. His voice sounded almost dead. Lee scrunched up his face, then relaxed his fighting stance.  
  
"Alright. Since Tsunami is too hurt to discuss it-" Lee saw Mondo flinch slightly. "Why don't you tell me what happened?" Mondo didn't say a word, just turned and looked at him again.  
  
"I am the biggest idiot in the world, do you know that?" he asked. He turned away again, seeming to study the wall.  
  
"Yes, I gathered." Lee said, eyeing Mondo with slight suspicion.  
  
"I can't believe I didn't see it coming. I guess that makes me even more of an idiot." Mondo sighed again.  
  
"Will you just tell me what happened?" Lee gritted out through his teeth. Mondo sighed for what had to be the thousandth time since Lee'd been there.  
  
"Fine, fine. Have a seat." Mondo motioned a hand at the couch, indicating for him to sit down. Lee sat, and listened.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Tsunami sniffled a couple times, drying her eyes. George and Fred were now sitting on either side of her, rubbing her back and telling her comforting things.  
  
"So . . . do you wanna tell us what happened now?" Fred asked, once all the tears were gone from her face.  
  
"Not really." Tsunami sighed.  
  
"Well, how about this?" Fred asked. "Christmas Break is tomorrow. You can come down to our house and you can sort it out there!" Tsunami turned her head to look at him.  
  
"What?" she asked, shocked.  
  
"Ya. Why not? Mum issued the invitation. She said she really wants to meet you, Tsunami." George added. Tsunami turned her head towards George now. "Of course, if you want to go with your family for Christmas, we understa-"  
  
"Oh, my family doesn't celebrate Christmas!" Tsunami told them, momentarily distracted from the Mondo problem. Fred and George stared at her.  
  
"Why not?" Fred asked.  
  
"Because we're Jewish." Tsunami told him. "That's means we don't believe in Jesus Christ."  
  
"Uh . . . neither do I . . . but we still have Christmas!" George said. Tsunami smiled.  
  
"I'd be happy to come."  
  
************************* Preview of next part of the chapter:  
  
Tsunami opened her eyes to blackness. She opened her mouth to call for her friends, but no sound came out. Tsunami gulped, clutching her hands to her throat, and stood. She began to walk. To where she was going, she didn't know. Her intuition just told her to walk. As she walked, a dirt road materialized in front of her. After a while, she began to hear footsteps. Tsunami began to feel uncomfortable, as she usually did when something was wrong. She quickened her pace, but the person behind her seemed to be following her every move, and quickened their pace as well. Tsunami began a light jog, then a hard run as the footsteps drew nearer. There was no escape . . . 


	8. Chapter 4,3: Jingle Bells, Part 3

To my dearest readers:  
  
I thank you so much for encouraging me to finish this fic. I cannot describe in words how very much it means to me. Also thanks to Kat for helping me along when I was stuck in the hard bits. I am surprised (and delighted) to find that my reviews have doubled what my goal was, bringing my up to a total of 60 reviews. Thank you, thank you, oh so very much. You really don't know how much it means to me to know that people like and read this fanfic, even with its little added characters and quirks. I am going to continue on with this story as if I have not read the Order of the Phoenix (which I have, by the way . . . Umbridge will BURN! And yes, Percy is a jerk in it, but ya know . . . .what can you do?), that way, messy details will not get in the way. And yes, I already have a sequel planned, which changed a bit after I got the idea for a different fanfic, but I have found a way to morph it into a sequel that includes a bit of some of the parts from the Order of the Phoenix. Again, thank you so, so much for your unyielding support. And please, constructive criticism is welcome and recommended, as are plain and simple complimentary reviews.  
  
Much love and thanks,  
~ The Adoring Author  
  
Chapter 4.3  
Jingle Bells, Part 3  
  
For Mondo, the last week before Christmas break was torture. Tsunami had totally shut him out. She rarely acknowledged him at all, and only spoke to him when it was necessary. She didn't do her homework in their kitchen with him anymore, but instead did it in her common room where he couldn't get to her, for he didn't know the password into the Gryffindor common room. Whenever he'd tried to explain to her what had happened, she'd turn her back on him and walk away, or just ignore him completely, which she did most of the time anyway. It wasn't just Tsunami ignoring him that filled him with remorse; it was the black eye he was now sporting from Lee Jordan punching him in the face. He jaw also throbbed from time to time as well.  
  
Finally, their things they were taking home for break were packed and the people who were going home for break had boarded the train.  
  
Tsunami, Lee, Fred and George were seated in one of the compartments, eating chocolate frogs and talking about what they'd do over break.  
  
"Well, my family and I are going over to New York." Lee was telling them. "My mum's always into plays and musicals and that sort of stuff, so we're going up there to do that sort of stuff and see the sights."  
  
"Wow." Tsunami sighed enviously, biting off one of her chocolate frog's head. "That sounds so fun! Make sure you see a play called "Hairspray". It's the greatest play ever."  
  
"That just gave me an idea!" Fred exclaimed, sitting up in his seat. Everyone in the compartment looked at him.  
  
"What?" George asked. "Something for the Weasley Wizard Wheezes?"  
  
"Ya! Hairspray!" Fred exclaimed, practically bouncing in his seat. "We can make a hairspray that turns people's hair green!" Tsunami's lips lifted in a smile.  
  
"Creative, most definitely," she said. "I have to admit, I never would've thought of that. But then again, this is from the guys that invented dissolving underwear."  
  
"That was my idea!" George said proudly.  
  
"It was not!" Fred protested. "It was my idea!"  
  
"How about we compromise and say that it was both of your ideas?" Lee asked.  
  
"No way! Are you nuts?" the Weasleys Twins exclaimed at the same time, both turning appalled faces on Lee. Tsunami shook her head, rolling her eyes.  
  
The rest of the train ride was generally peaceful. Katie Bell came in and talked to them at one point, Lee slowly turning a boiling shade of red until, when Katie left, he looked like an apple despite his brown skin. When Angelina wandered into their car, looking for Fred, the poor guy stuttered so badly that he was even worse than Ginny had been. They all had a good laugh after he left. Ron and Hermione stopped by with Harry and Ginny a little later, and they all had lunch and talked.  
  
Finally, Fred had returned to the compartment and right after that was when the trouble started. Their jaws had almost dropped at his disheveled appearance. He sat down next to his brother again, smiling almost in a goofy manner.  
  
"Had fun, did you?" Tsunami asked. Fred started, coming out of his reverie.  
  
"Wh-what makes you say that?" he asked. Tsunami sent a side-glance at Lee and George, and they all grinned.  
  
"Well, the fact that your robes are badly ruffled-"  
  
"Your hair is very mused-"  
  
"You have lipstick all over your face- specifically the kind Angelina wears, might I add-"  
  
"And you have a hickey on your shoulder." Tsunami finished, pointing to his right shoulder and grinned. Fred looked startled and quickly pulled his robes into their proper position.  
  
"Boy . . . I sure hope you used protection." Lee told him, giving him a searching look. Fred turned the color of a beet.  
  
"W-we didn't get that far!" he exclaimed so loudly that several people in the car looked at him. His three friends raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Uh huh. Sure." George said, elbowing his twin. "You can tell me!" Fred glared at his brother.  
  
"There's nothing to tell!" he snapped. Tsunami grinned.  
  
"Sure. Better wipe all the lipstick your face, Fred." Tsunami said, handing him a towel. Fred furiously grabbed the towel, and practically rubbed his face raw. The three of them laughed at him when he handed the towel back to Tsunami.  
  
"Fred, I think you rubbed all the skin on your face off." Lee chuckled. Indeed, it looked like that. His face was bright red, both from embarrassment and the coarseness of the towel. They had all been laughing when the compartment door slid open and Mondo stormed in. Tsunami had immediately stiffened, and the three boys looked curiously surprised.  
  
"Alright. I've had enough of this." Mondo growled, grabbing Tsunami arm and beginning to drag her out. Lee, Fred and George stood up quickly, almost getting ready to defend their friend, though they immediately sat down, starring at Mondo with wide eyes when he snapped at them, "Stay out of it." Tsunami hooked her fingers on the side of the door to keep him from dragging her out of the compartment.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she protested. Fred, whistling as though he was minding his own business, side swiped his hand across her fingers, prying them from the door. Her death threats finally faded as Mondo dragged her away to the next car.  
  
"I really think she is gonna kill me . . . better go find Angelina!" Fred stood, whistling happily.  
  
"You're just looking for an excuse to go see her." Lee sighed. Fred blinked down at him.  
  
"Of course I am!" Fred told him. "I don't want to just go crawling back to her, do I? I need to have an excuse!" George and Lee nodded their heads in agreement. The male ego was a very fragile thing.  
  
"Good luck." George called after him as Fred walked out, whistling happily.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Mondo finally dragged Tsunami into his compartment, closing the door behind them and locking it.  
  
"Now, you are going to hear me out because I'm sick of you ignoring me!" Mondo told her. Tsunami only glared at him.  
  
"Fine." she said, plopping down on one of the padded seats. Mondo seemed incredulous.  
  
"You'll hear me out? Really?" he asked. Tsunami rolled her eyes.  
  
"What choice to I have?" she asked.  
  
"Good point." Mondo admitted. "First, let me say that I didn't want to kiss Tiffany." Tsunami gave him a skeptical look. "I mean it! I wasn't a willing participant!"  
  
"Sure. You expect me to believe that?" Tsunami asked him. "You looked pretty cozy to me."  
  
"It was out of my control!" Mondo protested. "She was the one who advanced on me!"  
  
"So why didn't you fend her off?" Tsunami asked, her voice rising in octave. "You've been doing it for years!" Mondo rubbed his forehead in an expression of one who is getting a headache.  
  
"Tiffany's been pretty persistent over the years. I guess this time she got fed up with me fending off her every move and did a direct approach I couldn't prevent." Mondo sighed, sitting down across from her.  
  
"Sullivan, you could prevent-" Tsunami's sentence was cut off as a knock sounded at the door. The two looked up to see Tiffany waving cheerily through the glass, a lunch in her hand. She obviously was looking to share her lunch with the boy she called her boyfriend. Mondo groaned, rubbing a hand over his eyes.  
  
"God no . . . not now . . ." he sighed. Tsunami rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'll get it." she stood and unlocked the door. Tiffany practically bounded into the room, pushing past Tsunami without so much as a thank you and walking over to Mondo, her hips swaying in a way that was sure to entice any man to her. Tsunami's blood boiled.  
  
"Mondo, honey! I brought you lunch!" Tiffany cooed. Mondo looked annoyed.  
  
"I already ate." he growled at her. "And don't call me honey." Tiffany looked slightly hurt, though Tsunami could tell it was completely fake.  
  
"Now, darling, is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend?" Tiffany asked, feigning the hurt princess. Mondo's lip lifted in a slight snarl. He was obviously almost at the end of his rope. Then he blinked and looked at Tsunami as if something dawned on him.  
  
"Tiffany, you never were my girlfriend." Mondo told her, standing up and walking past her and over to Tsunami. He stood behind her and put his arms around her waist in an obviously possessive gesture. Tsunami gave him a funny look over her shoulder. "Tsunami's my girlfriend." Both girls' eyebrows shot up at that one.  
  
"What the-" Tsunami began to ask, but Mondo shushed her.  
  
"Play along." he whispered in her ear. Tsunami shot him a 'After this is over, I'm gonna murder you' look, rolled her eyes heavenward, then decided to play along.  
  
"That's right Tiffany." Tsunami said, grinning at the other girl and lacing her fingers through Mondo's, that were still around her waist. "You actually think I'd let you have my boyfriend, you've got to be foolin' yourself. Mondo and I have been going out since the beginning of the year." Okay, so that last part wasn't exactly true . . . at the beginning of the year, they'd hated each other, but then again, this whole thing was a façade . . . right? By now, Tiffany was sputtering indignantly by this point, looking both outraged and shocked. Tsunamis sighed, deciding that if she were going to get rid of this girl, she'd have to take it one step further. She turned her head to the side to give Mondo a peck on the cheek, but as she did, almost as if planned, he turned his head towards her at the same instant, and their lips met.  
  
Tsunami's eyes grew to about the size of dinner plates as Mondo kissed her. His lips were warm and supple, and she resisted the urge to nibble on them. When he pulled back, Tiffany was staring at them as though she'd never seen anything so shocking.  
  
"B-but how-? She's just-! She's so short and temperamental and-" Tiffany's list continued. Mondo, eyes hard, moved towards Tiffany.  
  
"If you insult Tsunami one more time-" His threat went unfinished as Tiffany gave him a frightened look and scurried out, taking her lunch with her. When she was gone, Mondo closed the door after her.  
  
Tsunami was still in shock. Mondo had kissed her . . . he had kissed her! What the hell was he thinking?! She opened her mouth to yell at him but barely got the words out before Mondo crushed her against him. What the hell-? He was nuzzling her ear!  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked him. Mondo immediately dropped his hands and stepped back, as if he had been physically punched.  
  
"Er . . . well . . . I just thought . . ." For once in his life around a girl, Mondo Sullivan was at a loss for words.  
  
"You thought what?" Tsunami asked, folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"I'm sorry . . ." Mondo sighed, looking defeated and depressed, his eyes downcast. "I didn't know that you didn't like it." Tsunami raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Who said I didn't like it?" Tsunami asked. Mondo's eyes shot up to hers in surprise.  
  
"Huh? But you said-"  
  
"I'm just making sure we're on the same ground." Tsunami told him. "This thing is more than an act now, right." Mondo looked like a puppy who'd just been giving a treat.  
  
"Only if you want it to be!" he said eagerly. Tsunami could almost see him mentally wagging his tail. Tsunami cocked her finger at him in a 'come hither' gesture. Needless to say, it worked.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
By the time Tsunami wandered back to her own car after a snuggle-and-kiss session and sat down, Fred had still not returned. None of them were surprised.  
  
"So . . ." Lee prompted.  
  
"So what?" Tsunami asked, dodging him.  
  
"What was that all about?" Tsunami shrugged at Lee's question.  
  
"Nothing inparticular." she said. Lee looked at her through half- lidded eyes.  
  
"And if you expect me to believe that, I have a bridge to sell you. So went out roaring like a tiger and came back as tame as a kitten." Tsunami narrowed her eyes at Lee's description. He ignored her. "Something must've happened." Tsunami rolled her eyes. Why did he always act like such a big brother?  
  
'Best to get it over with . . .' she thought.  
  
"I have a boyfriend." she sighed. Lee stood, and began to head out the door when George grabbed the back of his robes.  
  
"Lee, you don't have to grill every man Tsunami dates. She is our age." George told Lee, and Tsunami beamed at him, grateful for his help.  
  
"But-!" Lee began to protest.  
  
"Oh do sit down!" Tsunami growled, frustrated. "You're acting like the older brother I never had." Lee winced slightly, but it was so quick Tsunami almost missed it.  
  
"Alright, alright . . . but I get to grill him later." Lee said, plopping down back in his seat. Tsunami rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Fine. Whatever."  
  
"Attention all students. The train will arrive at Platform 9 and ¾ in five minutes. Please get ready to disembark." The magical voice of one of the attendants floated through their compartment. Almost at the same time, Fred wandered into the compartment, looking even more mused then before. Tsunami only raised an eyebrow at him, taking in the very, very messy robes, the mused hair, the fact that his shirt was undone, and he had lipstick not just on his face this time. Tsunami handed him a towel  
  
"I think you'll have to use water this time, Fred." Tsunami told him. Fred only grinned in a goofy manner.  
  
"Okie dokie!" he said, and wandered out again, presumably to find a bathroom.  
  
"He is one lucky bastard." George said. Lee laughed, and Tsunami only rolled her eyes again.  
  
"George, I noticed you're the only one who doesn't have a crush on anyone." Tsunami said. George blinked at Tsunami's statement.  
  
"That's because I'm not so stupid as to tell you guys," he said, grinning.  
  
"Good point." Lee agreed. "Well, I'd better get our stuff down."  
  
"I can't wait! Now I get to meet your guy's family!" Tsunami said, grinning as she watched Lee pull the stuff down from the shelf where it was kept.  
  
"Ya!" Fred agreed. "Mum will love you, I'm sure."  
  
"You're mum loves almost everyone anyway." Lee said, handing Tsunami her bag.  
  
"Exactly!" George told him, and they laughed. Fred wandered back into the compartment just before the train came to a stop, his hair recombed, shirt buttoned, robes readjusted, and face scrubbed clean. They all stood, bags in hand and began to make their way to the front of the train. Tsunami followed the twins and Lee off the train, careful to keep them in site so as not to loose them. As they walked off they walked through the compartments, they spotted Hermione and Ron, who were talking to each other in low voices. Every few minutes, Hermione would giggle and blush a bit. Tsunami rolled her eyes.  
  
"You two having fun?" she asked pleasantly, tapping her two friends on the shoulders. Hermione's head snapped around so fast that Tsunami thought she might break her neck, and Ron's ears turned the color of a tomato. "I think I just answered my own question there." Tsunami grinned.  
  
"Bugger off." Ron growled at her, his ears turning redder. Tsunami grinned at him, ruffled his hair, and then returned to the twins.  
  
"What was that all about?" George asked. Tsunami smiled.  
  
"Just annoying Ron, that's all. It's my new hobby, don't you know?" she told them. Fred grinned.  
  
"If you like annoying Ron, then you'll love annoying Percy." he told her. Tsunami frowned at the mention of a boy named 'Percy'. The name sounded familiar from somewhere, but she just couldn't seem to drag it up.  
  
"Percy?" she asked uncertainly. "Who's he?"  
  
"One of our elder brothers. He follows so close to the rules they're practically his bible." George explained.  
  
"Scary." Tsunami told them, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"No kidding. You should've seen him when he was at Hogwarts. It was like we couldn't put a foot out of line before he was on us." Fred sighed. Tsunami raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I'm kinda scared to meet him now . . ." she muttered. The Twins laughed.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it, Tsunami! If we've been able to live with him without going insane, then I'm sure you can manage for a week." George assured her.  
  
"It might drive you to the brink of insanity though . . ." Fred added as an afterthought.  
  
"Oh goody." Tsunami muttered. Lee had gotten off the train before them, and was waiting on the platform for them. As they caught up with them, he pointed Mrs. Weasley out to them.  
  
"There's your mum, you guys." he said, pointing to where a slightly plump woman with red hair the same shade as her children's stood. Tsunami frowned, trying to look where Lee was pointing, but found that she was too short to see over all the heads.  
  
"Where?" she asked. "I can't see!"  
  
"That's because of your height, Shorty." Fred grinned. Tsunami glared at him, then stamped down on the instep of his foot.  
  
"Yow!" Fred began hopping around the platform, holding his foot. "Bugger! My foot!" He was so loud that people began to stop and stare.  
  
"George! Stop that this instant!" Mrs. Weasley came bustling over, glaring at her son.  
  
"I'm not doing anything, mum." George, who was standing next to Tsunami, protested. Mrs. Weasley looked over at him.  
  
"Sorry George dear. Fred! Would to stop that?" Mrs. Weasley snapped at him. "You're making a scene!"  
  
"Ouch . . . sorry mum." Fred apologized, sending a glare at Tsunami. Tsunami just innocently avoided his gaze.  
  
"Mum, this is Tsunami." George said, putting his hand on Tsunami shoulder and shoving her forward a bit.  
  
"Er . . . nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley. Fred and George have told me so much about you." Tsunami said, smiling nervously. Mrs. Weasley practically beamed.  
  
"Well, it's wonderful to meet you Tsunami! It's nice to know that someone's keeping my boys in line." Mrs. Weasley smiled. Tsunami smiled back, relaxing.  
  
"That's my job!" she said pleasantly. The twins only rolled their eyes.  
  
"Hey mum! Are Perce and Dad still at work?" Ginny asked, arriving with Ron, Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Yes Ginny dear. They'll be home in a couple hours. Now, do we have everybody?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking around at the many children around her. "Good! Then let's go." They turned to go, but a voice, calling Tsunami, made them turn.  
  
"Tsunami!" Tsunami turned, smiling, as Mondo ran up to her. "Thinkin' of leaving without saying goodbye?" he asked. Tsunami grinned at him.  
  
"Me? Never." she said.  
  
"Just making sure." Mondo said, then kissed her. Fred and George stared, Lee looked infuriated, both Ron and Harry looked shocked, and Ginny and Hermione were smirking in a way that said they knew something no one else did. Tsunami got down off tiptoe as the kiss ended.  
  
"You'd better write to me mister, or I'll have your head." Tsunami told him, hugging him around his midsection.  
  
"Yes ma'am." he said, kissing her on the forehead. "I'll see you when we get back." He disengaged himself from Tsunami, and headed off in the direction of an older woman who was calling his name. Tsunami waved after him until he had disappeared into the crowd. Once he had disappeared she turned back to everyone else. Both Ginny and Hermione opened their mouths, but Tsunami silenced them quickly.  
  
"Don't say anything. Either of you." she said, eyeing the two. The other girls only grinned. "Bye Lee!" Tsunami told her friend, grinning cheerily at him as though nothing had happened. Lee glared at her, gave her a quick hug, and turned and stomped off.  
  
"Are we ready to go now?" Mrs. Weasley asked, then began to walk towards the parking lot, one by one, and each person filed in pairs of three and four behind her. It made the muggles in King's Cross turn and stare for a second, but no one in the party seemed to notice. They finally, with great difficulty, finally all fit into the car, though Hermione had to sit on Ron's lap (though it was not looking as if either of them was about to complain). A blushing Ginny, much to Tsunami and Hermione's amusement (not to mention Ron and the Twin's protesting), was forced to sit on Harry's lap. Both she and Harry seemed extremely embarrassed. Tsunami insisted on taking a picture, but was soon stopped by Harry, who "accidentally" threw her camera out the window.  
  
By the time they reached the Burrow, Tsunami was still grumbling something about a lost opportunity, but Harry and Ginny chose to ignore her. They all climbed out of the car, Tsunami catching her first glimpse of the Burrow. Tsunami's eyes widened at the snow-covered garden filled with unimaginable plants, and the house with it's crooked chimney.  
  
"Sugoi!" she exclaimed breathlessly. Fred and George, not being able to speak Japanese, had no clue what this meant. (A.N.- Sugoi means "wow" in Japanese.)  
  
"Well...it's not much but-" George started.  
  
"It's what we've got." Fred finished, the two twins shrugged. It was so obvious they'd rehearsed it, it took all of Tsunami's control not to laugh.  
  
"It's wonderful!" Tsunami told them. The twins immediately relaxed.  
  
"You'll be sleeping with Hermione and me in my room." Ginny told her, as they headed towards the door. "Fred, George, Harry and Ron will be sharing Ron's room, Bill and Charley, my other brothers, will be using Fred and George's room, and Percy will have his own room." Tsunami frowned.  
  
"Why does Percy get his own room?" Tsunami asked.  
  
"Because he has to work on Ministry Business." Ginny said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"He works for the Ministry?" Tsunami asked.  
  
"Yup. He worships his boss so much it's scary." Fred told her. Tsunami grinned.  
  
"Ooo . . . this is gonna be fun!" she said, rubbing her hands together. Fred and George looked at Tsunami, then looked at each other, then shrugged and continued on into the house.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
They were setting the table for dinner when they heard the door click open and two male voices arguing about something.  
  
"Dad, you don't understand! That's what Mr. Hogswoble is there for! He's supposed to give orders!" the younger voice insisted.  
  
"Only to the people that work under him, not the ones that are in the same position! You, my son, are being a wimp!" the older, more gruff voice reprimanded the other.  
  
"I am not!" the younger voice sputtered indignantly. "I'm just doing my job!"  
  
"Doing your job? DOING YOUR JOB?!" the older voice roared. "Doing your job, my foot! You shouldn't kissing up to that guy, Percy! There is no need for you to take his crap!" The commotion had drawn the three people who were setting the table, Tsunami, Fred and George, along with Mrs. Weasley, who was working in the kitchen, to the front door. A tall balding man looking in about his late forties, was yelling, red-eared, at the younger man before him. The younger man had obviously not inherited the older man's height, and had to look up to yell back. His neck was as red as the other man's ears, and his black-rimmed glasses were slipping down his nose. Tsunami was afraid they were going to fall off.  
  
"Arthur! Percy! Stop this at once!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. For once, they didn't listen to her. They were to caught up in their own heated argument. Everyone present seemed too enthralled with the argument going on in front of them to notice that Tsunami was staring at Percy intently, frowning.  
  
Finally she seemed to snap out of her reverie, and noticing all the yelling, deciding to end it all. She took a deep breath and shouted "SHUT UP!" loud and long until everyone was looking at her, with either (in Percy, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley's case) a bewildered or (in the twin's case) an amused look on their faces. Tsunami threw up her hands in disgust.  
  
"Honestly! I thought I'd never live to see the day I'd see two grown men fighting indecently! You two either finish this up in a civil manner, or go somewhere else!" Tsunami told them, sounding strangely like Mrs. Weasley. With that, she turned around and stomped back to the kitchen. Everyone, even the twins, looked stunned.  
  
"Well." Mr. Weasley said, breaking the silence. "I have to admit, that's the first time I've been reprimanded by a fourteen year old . . ."  
  
"I heard that!" Tsunami shouted from the kitchen, and Mr. Weasley winced. "I am seventeen, thank you very much!" The twins broke into identical grins.  
  
"I say . . ." one started.  
  
"I've seen her mad, but never this mad." the other finished.  
  
"Well, what about that time Mondo-" the first twin was quickly shut up by his brother kicking him in the shins. "Ow! Alright! I get the picture."  
  
"C'mon, let's go finish setting the table." the second twin told the first. The first nodded, and they headed off towards the kitchen, leaving the three adults with stunned looks on their faces.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
"Hey Tsunami? You okay?" Fred asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Tsunami had been furiously setting the very large table for a large number of people, lost in her own worried thoughts. When Fred said this to her, she gave a start, and looked back at him.  
  
"Oh, hi Fred. I was just . . . thinking." Tsunami finished lamely. Both of the twins frowned.  
  
"Thinking?" George asked. "About what?" Tsunami sat down in the chair right next to her, and ran her hands through her hair.  
  
"I'm thinking that I shouldn't have yelled at them the way I did . . ." Tsunami sighed. Both the twins frowned.  
  
"Well, why did you yell at them?" Fred asked, pulling out a chair from the table and sitting in front of her.  
  
"Because I guess I was just panicking . . . I should've thought first."  
  
"Panicking?" George asked, who was leaning against the table to the right of her. "About what?" Tsunami opened her mouth to answer, but, to the twin's despair, Percy strolled furiously into the room, trailing papers in his wake. The twins looked maliciously at the papers on the floor, and considered spilling disappearing ink on them. They never had the chance to, though, because Tsunami got up and began picking them up, trailing behind Percy. Finally, Percy turned just as Tsunami was standing, and they bumped into each other. Since Tsunami was smaller and had less momentum, she fell back onto her butt with a hard 'thump'. Percy blinked, bewildered.  
  
"Oh dear. Terribly sorry!" Percy exclaimed, helping her to her feet.  
  
"S'alright." Tsunami said, dusting herself off. Tsunami motioned to the stack of papers in her hand. "You dropped these. I didn't think you noticed, so I picked them up."  
  
"Thank you so much." Percy made a move to grab the papers out of her hand, but Tsunami stepped back.  
  
"I'm afraid you haven't introduced yourself yet." she told him, almost in a reprimanding voice. Percy blinked.  
  
"Well then . . . I'm Percy Weasley." He made another grab for the papers, but again, Tsunami stepped out of his reach.  
  
"That wasn't a proper introduction, and you know it. In your haste to get work done have you forgotten your manners?" Tsunami asked him. Percy stiffened, as if he'd been mortally insulted. He drew himself up, and looked her in the eye, sticking out his hand.  
  
"I'm Percy Einstein Weasley. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss . . ." Percy trailed off, remembering he had no idea what this girl's name was.  
  
"Tsunami. Tsunami Nudelman." Tsunami beamed at him, shaking his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Percy. I'm Fred and George's friend." Percy raised an eyebrow at this, and stole a look at his younger twin brothers.  
  
"Are you now? Keeping them in line a hope." he said. Tsunami blinked curiously at him.  
  
"Why on earth would I want to do that?" Tsunami asked. Percy looked horrified and quickly dropped her hand.  
  
"Because it's breaking the rules, what they do!" Percy exclaimed.  
  
"So?" Tsunami asked confused. Then she looked as though something dawned on her. "Oh! You must be the brother who acts like a stuffed shirt!" Percy's eyes widened, as Fred choked on his laughter, and had to be pounded on the back by George, who was laughing as well.  
  
"S-s-s-stuffed shirt?!" Percy exclaimed. It looked almost as if steam would come out of his ears.  
  
"Well sure! Always following all the rules . . . never putting one foot out of line . . . sucking up to those superior. You know, a stuffed shirt!" Tsunami told him. Percy's lip was lifted in a vicious snarl, but Tsunami ignored this and continued to smile up at him. He angrily grabbed his papers from Tsunami, then turned and stomped out of the kitchen. Fred and George could on stare.  
  
"Why, on earth, did you do that?" Fred asked incredulously. "You purposely made him hate you!" Tsunami ran a hand through her hair again, looking worried.  
  
"I'm not making him hate me deliberately, Fred. I'm just seeing if I could get at least a reaction out of him." she told him. Both Fred and George frowned.  
  
"Why?" George asked. "What for?"  
  
"Sit down. This will take a bit to explain." Tsunami said, sitting down herself. The twins shrugged, seating themselves as well. When they were settled, Tsunami began. "Back in my 3rd year, I took a class on Seeing. Not the Seeing like Divination, but a different type of Seeing. The kind of Seeing that you use to read people. There was this one boy, David Whitman was his name, and he always seemed strange to me because of his aura. It always seemed dimmer than the other peoples' auras around him. I didn't know that what was happening to him could eventually kill him, because I knew nothing about the extent of seeing auras. By the time we got around to the dimming of auras in class, and I recognized the signs and that his soul was fading, it was too late. He was too far-gone to be rescued. All I could do was watch the last few weeks as he wasted away into nothingness . . . it was the worst experience of my life, and I'd rather not go through it again." A long silence followed Tsunami's story.  
  
"But . . . what does that have to do with Percy?" Fred asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"He's in the same position David was all those years ago." Tsunami told them dully. Fred and George stared.  
  
"T-t-that's ridiculous!" George sputtered. "How is that possible?"  
  
"You guys said your brother never stops working, correct?" Tsunami asked.  
  
"Well, sure." Fred said. "According to Mum, he rarely comes down for meals anymore."  
  
"That's the proof in and of itself." Tsunami told them. "When a person keeps all their emotions and all their needs in check so that it seems as if they don't have any, that is when a person's soul starts to fade. He's ignoring all of his needs to go work."  
  
"So in other words . . . he's working himself to death." George tried. Tsunami nodded.  
  
"Ya, you can put it that way." Tsunami sat up in her chair and put her chin on her hands. "Now, what I have to figure out, is how to get him out of it . . . "  
  
******** Preview of the Next Chapter (The Percy Problem):  
  
"Oh, go snog somewhere with your boyfriend." Harry grumbled. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Thanks for the suggestion Harry. I think I'll do that," she said over her shoulder, walking off to find Ron. Harry grimaced.  
  
"Okay. Too much unwanted information." he sighed. Ginny laughed.  
  
"You'll have to get used to it Harry. They'll be doing it a lot, I'm sure." she said, grinning at him. The corners of Harry's mouth lifted into a smile as well.  
  
"Oh, and are you the expert?" he challenged, leaning on the counter towards her.  
  
"Yes I am." Ginny said, grinning.  
  
"Care to prove it?" Harry asked.  
  
(Author's Note- This, dear readers, was probably one of my favorite chapters to write. Probably because of all the Fred/Angelina humor and the cute little Tsunami/Mondo scene of comparing Mondo to a puppy dog. I really had to do something with Percy and his work-o-holic self, so that'll be the next chapter! The Percy Problem will be up soon!) 


	9. Chapter 5: The Percy Problem

Chapter 5  
The Percy Problem  
  
Ginny stirred the sauce on the burner with her wand as the delicious smell of alfredo sauce drifted through the air. She sniffed it approvingly, pleased with herself. Behind her, on the other counter, Mrs. Weasley was chopping up tomatoes for the salad.  
  
"When are Bill and Charley gonna get here, mum?" Ginny asked, not looking away from the sauce.  
  
"Well, their stuff arrived today, so they should be here soon." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Why should they need to send their stuff earily?" Harry asked. "Mmm . . . that smells good Gin," he added as an after thought.  
  
"Thanks." Ginny replied. "And they need to send their stuff earily because they're going to apparate here." Harry scratched his head.  
  
"Hm. Guess I should've known that one . . ." Harry said, looking sheepish. Ginny laughed.  
  
"It's alright Harry. You did grow up with muggles." she assured him.  
  
"So . . . er . . . what are you cooking, Gin?" he asked, a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Alfredo sauce. We're having fettuccini alfredo for dinner." Ginny told him, then smacked his hand with her wand as he tried to dip his finger in for a taste. "Not until dinner!"  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were acting like newlyweds." Hermione chuckled, who had been standing in the doorway the whole time. Both Ginny and Harry turned vibrant shades of red. Ginny hurriedly turned back to the sauce, her neck the color of her hair. Harry glared at his friend.  
  
"Oh, go snog somewhere with your boyfriend." he grumbled. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Thanks for the suggestion Harry. I think I'll do that," she said over her shoulder, walking off to find Ron. Harry grimaced.  
  
"Okay. Too much unwanted information." he sighed. Ginny laughed.  
  
"You'll have to get used to it Harry. They'll be doing it a lot, I'm sure." she said, grinning at him. The corners of Harry's mouth lifted into a smile as well.  
  
"Oh, and are you the expert?" he challenged, leaning on the counter towards her.  
  
"Yes I am." Ginny said, grinning.  
  
"Care to prove it?" Harry asked.  
  
"And if you two are done flirting, we need help setting the table!" a very loud, very annoyed, and very over protective brotherly voice broke in. Ginny immediately straightened away from Harry, Harry himself almost snapped to attention like a soldier, and they both turned the shade of the tomatoes that Mrs. Weasley had just put in the salad. George or Fred Weasley, whichever one, was glaring at them from the doorway.  
  
"Oh honestly George!" Tsunami somehow magically appeared, glaring up at her friend. "Leave them be for god's sakes! We've already got the table set anyway!" With that, she tugged him out of the room by his ear. Their departure was followed by wails about ear abuse from George accompanied by Tsunami's grumbling.  
  
"Er . . . I forgot . . . I, uh, have some homework I need to finish!" Harry stuttered, and practically fled from the kitchen. Ginny looked after him, wonder what was wrong with him.  
  
"Well, don't worry Ginny dear. You almost had him." Ginny jumped at her mother's voice. She had totally forgotten she was there.  
  
"Mum, I-I don't know what you're talking about." Ginny denied. Mrs. Weasley turned to her only daughter, salad bowl in her hand.  
  
"You just keep telling yourself that. I'm sure your brothers would like that." Mrs. Weasley told her. "You know how they are about you being with a "real" boy."  
  
"I don't care what my brothers say about me being with a boy." Ginny said, turning back to the sauce before it burnt.  
  
"Than why are you letting them ruin your chance with Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked. The very same question would still haunt Ginny long after dinner.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Dinner, Tsunami mused later, had certainly been an interesting affair. Mr. Weasley, finding out that she was muggle born, had dozens of questions about muggles, and Tsunami was happy to answer all of them. Harry seemed strangely relieved by this, though Tsunami had no clue as to why. Two new additions to the table were the two oldest brothers of the Weasley Family, Charley and Bill. Tsunami was enraptured by both of them and the way they described about what they did. Charley was working in Romania with dragons, while Bill was everywhere finding treasure for Gringotts. Tsunami listened, fascinated, as they told her all about their jobs. She nearly laughed every time Percy gave her a dirty look across the table or pretended to ignore her. She did note, more seriously, how he finished his dinner quicker than all the others, than excused himself to go work on what he called "Ministry Business". Mrs. Weasley sighed heavily as Percy climbed the stairs to his room.  
  
"What's the matter, Mum?" Charley asked, once he was sure Percy was out of earshot.  
  
"Well, I'm worried about Percy." Mrs. Weasley confessed. Bill frowned.  
  
"Any particular reason?" he asked.  
  
"I'm worried about him because he barely comes out of his room. I only really see him right before he leaves for work and at dinner. Otherwise than that, he stays locked in his room, working. It's starting to worry me." Mrs. Weasley told them. Tsunami frowned, thinking. How could she get Percy out of his room? Well, one thing she knew, it wasn't going to be easy . . .  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
She was running . . . running . . . she didn't know where she was going. Around her, the darkness closed in on her from every side. Laughter . . . high pitched and evil . . . a memory that she'd tried to bury years ago was coming back to haunt her. He was coming for her . . . there was no way for her to escape. Her body wasn't her own. The writing on the wall, blood red, written by her not knowing she'd written it. There were feathers all over her robes, a shining accusation.  
  
"No . . ." she whispered. "I didn't do it . . . I didn't mean to!" But no one would listen. No one was there to save her . . .  
  
Ginny sat up in bed stifling a scream. She stared straight ahead, still breathing hard. Finally, she looked around the room, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. Neither of the girls that were sharing a room with her had awakened. Tsunami was still sprawled out on her bed, snoring loudly, an old looking teddy bear resting near her head. Hermione was also asleep, though she didn't look as horrendous as Tsunami. She curled around a stuffed rabbit that Ron had won for her at the fair in Hogsmeade a few weeks ago. Though she looked serene at first glance, a closer look reviled an evil grin. Ginny rolled her eyes as she swung her feet off the bed, thinking about how first glances didn't tell you anything. Beside her, Tsunami grumbled and rolled over and mumbled something that sounded strangely like "Mondo . . ." Hermione only gave an evil chuckle.  
  
Ginny shook her head, then grabbed the wool blanket off her bed, slipped into her fuzzy blue slippers, and quietly left the room. She tiptoed down the stairs, her slippered feet barely making a sound on the wood floorboards. She shuffled over to the worn couch in the living room and curled up in her blanket. She jumped about two feet when a voice behind her spoke.  
  
"Gin? What are you doing up?" she looked behind her, and was surprised to see Harry, munching on an apple.  
  
"Oh Harry . . . I didn't see you there." Ginny said. "I just . . ." Ginny searched her mind for a suitable excuse, but came up with none. "I just had a nightmare, that's all." she sighed. Harry frowned, and, still munching the apple, walked over, and sat down beside her.  
  
"Do you wanna tell me about it?" he asked. Ginny mumbled something, her head in her blanket. "What?"  
  
"Riddle . . ." she muttered, a little louder this time. Harry's brows lifted, finally understanding.  
  
"Gin . . . you know it's not your fault." Harry told her, rubbing her back in a comforting gesture.  
  
"I know Harry . . . it's just . . . every time I think about it, I feel like a fool for being hoodwinked by him." Ginny told him, rubbing her arms for comfort.  
  
"Ginny, did you hear what Dumbledore said?" Harry told her. "He said that greater wizards, maybe wizards even greater than Dumbledore, have been tricked by him! You were a first year witch!" Ginny had no answer to that. He had a good point, but that still didn't help much.  
  
"So, why are you up?" Ginny asked, changing the subject so abruptly it left Harry startled.  
  
"Er . . . well . . . I just . . ." he stuttered, trying to search for a reason other than the fact that his scar had been hurting. "I just couldn't sleep, that's all!" Well, it wasn't totally a lie. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Any particular reason?" Harry was getting slightly worried. She didn't sound like she believed him.  
  
"Er . . . well . . ."  
  
"C'mon . . . spill it." Ginny prompted.  
  
"My scar hurt." Harry confessed on a sigh, finally running out of options. Ginny frowned.  
  
"Really? Has this happened before?" she asked.  
  
"Well, ya . . . once or twice." Harry confessed. "It's only occasional, though. I don't think there's a lot of reason to worry."  
  
"If you say so." Ginny told him, and left it at that. After hours of talking, they finally fell asleep.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
It was good, Ginny thought later, that Tsunami and Hermione had come downstairs first in the morning and woken them up. The way they'd been sleeping on the couch, any one of her brothers would've had a fit and probably thrown Harry out into the snow in his pajamas. Ginny had been sleeping with her head on Harry's shoulder, and Harry's head resting against her own. Harry had one arm around her waist, almost pulling her towards him. The blanket was wrapped around both of them, encasing them in a warm cocoon.  
  
They were both startled awake by a "You two are so lucky Harry threw my camera out the window." Both she and Harry had looked at Tsunami, who was grinning cheekily down at them, with bewildered looks. "If I did have my camera, though . . . this would be great blackmail." Both Ginny and Harry turned a vibrant shade of red.  
  
"You'd better get up while you still have the chance!" Hermione announced breathlessly, racing down the stairs. "The boys are coming down!" That seemed to set both Harry and Ginny in motion. Harry almost vaulted to the other end of the couch, and would've sent the blanket flying had Ginny not been sitting on it. Everyone clearly heard the distant thunder of three teenage boys and three adult men running down the hall and down the stairs to get good places at the table for breakfast. None of them really spared much of a glance at Ginny or Harry, all being oblivious to what had been going on because they were too focused on getting to the table and none of them saw anything out of the ordinary. Tsunami sighed, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Boys." she muttered.  
  
"Here, here." Hermione agreed, and she and Tsunami walked over to find places at the table to sit. Harry and Ginny looked at each other.  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
"Er . . ."  
  
"Shall we go have breakfast?"  
  
"Alright." Harry and Ginny happily walked off to the kitchen, hoping there'd be at least some bacon left for them.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Breakfast wasn't as wild as she had thought it would be Tsunami thought afterward, as she looked around the table, finishing up her bacon. She scanned the table taking everything in. It seemed as if someone was missing. Well, both the twins were there, Ron and Hermione were there, as were Harry and Ginny. Bill and Charley were down too, barely speaking to anyone and finishing huge portions of scrambled eggs, toast and jam, cereal, bacon, and sausages, and both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there. Tsunami blinked, realizing just who had been missing.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley . . . where's Percy?" Tsunami asked. The whole table seemed to still. Even Bill and Charley stopped shoveling food in their mouths for a second.  
  
"He's still in his room, Tsunami. He's working again . . . you know how it is." Mrs. Weasley said airily. "I'll need to take a tray up to him-"  
  
"I'll do it!" Tsunami volunteered, almost shooting from her seat. She practically raced out into the kitchen and grabbed the tray. "I'll meet you guys in the garden after I bring it up to him!" With that, she hurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  
  
"Do you think this has to do with Percy's aura?" George whispered to his brother. Fred rolled his eyes.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked. George looked a bit sheepish.  
  
"Good point."  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
Percy was working on his "important" report for the Ministry, when a knock sounded at his door.  
  
"Yes?" he called, not looking up from his work.  
  
"I brought you up breakfast since you missed it." said a muffled voice from behind the door. It sounded like Ginny's . . .  
  
"Come on in." Percy said. The door opened with a creak.  
  
"Jesus Perce. You're STILL working?" Tsunami asked. Percy's temper shot up.  
  
"Don't you have someone else to annoy right now?" Percy asked. Tsunami laughed, setting his tray down on his desk.  
  
"Nope!" she told him cheerily, sitting down in a chair and putting her socked feet up on one of the shelves of his bookshelves. This succeeded in annoying Percy further. "Let's see . . . it's impossible to annoy Fred and George . . . " Tsunami started, slowly ticking the many people in the household off on her fingers. "You're mother and father are too sweet to annoy . . . I don't have anything to annoy Ron or Hermione about . . . both Ginny and Harry ignore me when I'm annoying . . . Bill and Charley just laugh at me and tell me I'm doing a good job and to try it out on you . . . "  
  
"They what?" Percy exclaimed, whirling in his chair to face her. Tsunami grinned at him.  
  
"They tell me I'm doing a good job and to try it out on you!" Tsunami told him. Percy looked furious. "Hey! You've finally looked away from work for a second!" Percy glared at her, before turning back to his work.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work." he growled.  
  
"Ya, ya. Blah, blah, blah." Tsunami said in a mocking tone. "From what I hear, the only time you stop working is at certain meal times and on the way to work."  
  
"Where did you hear that from?" Percy asked, scribbling furiously. "No wait-let me guess. Fred or George? Or Ron maybe?"  
  
"Your mother." Tsunami told him. Percy turned to stare at her in disbelief.  
  
"Mum?" he asked. Tsunami shrugged, as if it was nothing.  
  
"Well, ya." she said. "She said that you were working so hard and not taking any breaks that it was starting to worry her. And I if I remember correctly, everyone at the table agreed." Percy nearly choked on the roll he was eating.  
  
"She said this at the breakfast table?" he exclaimed. Tsunami frowned at him.  
  
"No, she said it at the dinner table last night. Why?" she asked. "You know Perce, I bet you haven't had a real break in years."  
  
"Of course I have!" Percy exclaimed. "Did you hear that we went to Egypt a while ago? We went and explored the pyramids there! That was taking a break!" Tsunami rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh right." Tsunami said, rolling her eyes. Then her voice went a couple octaves lower and took on an accent similar to his own, seeming to imitate one of his younger twin brothers. "'It was like he wasn't even there! He was holed up in his room the whole time, working on "stuff for school", as he called it. The time he actually came out for one day to see the pyramids, he fretted all day about not getting the bloody work done. Scared the hell out of me . . . I think he's turning into a work-o-holic!'" Tsunami gave him a pointed stare, and he turned away guiltily. Tsunami fell back into her regular American drawl with ease. "Sounds to me like everyone's worried Perce. I think you need to take a break."  
  
"Alright, alright." Percy sighed. "Let me finish this first."  
  
"When is it due to your boss?" Tsunami asked, frowning.  
  
"June 1st." Tsunami stared at him as if he'd suddenly sprouted horns.  
  
"Percy, for pity's sake! That's six months away!" she exclaimed. "I'm sure you're not writing a book on the stupid subject, what ever that may be!" Then she paused and blinked, as if remembering something. "Hey what ARE you working on anyway?" she asked, pulling the papers out from under his quill.  
  
"Hey! Give those back!" Percy demanded, leaping up.  
  
"Ooo. Standard ink . . . Interesting topic Perce." Tsunami said, rolling her eyes. "What was your last one? Oh! I remember! Cauldron thickness!"  
  
"Give them back now!" Percy shouted, lunging at her. Tsunami laughed, jumping out of his way.  
  
"Nope!" With that, she disappeared out the door. Percy scrambled up from the floor.  
  
"Hey! Come back with those!" Percy saw her rounding a corner towards the stairs. As he did, he saw Tsunami sliding down the banister. She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"You're so slow! It's probably from being cramped in your room too long!" she called up to him. Percy's neck began to turn red, and he glared at her then took off down the stairs. When he entered the kitchen from the bottom of the stairs, he saw she'd climbed around to the other side of the table across from him. "What took you so long?" she taunted.  
  
"Give me back my notes!" Percy shouted at her. All the yelling and stomping around was drawing everyone in from the snowy garden. They all stared in shock as Tsunami waved the papers at him across the table.  
  
"What Percy?" Tsunami asked him. "Irked that I have you're precious papers? Afraid I could do this . . . " Tsunami took the two papers. A tearing sound was heard. Percy stared in shock. Tsunami burst into laughter. "Gotcha!" she exclaimed, holding up the paper, still intact. Percy's neck turned even redder from embarrassment and anger.  
  
"You little--!" he exclaimed, beginning to run around the table. Tsunami grinned and headed towards the family room. They circled the couch a couple times, Tsunami laughing her head off, Percy cursing at her while trying to catch her. Finally Tsunami stopped by the fireplace, holding the papers about an inch away from the fire. Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys had come in to watch the spectacle. Percy turned pale.  
  
"You wouldn't . . .?" he asked. Tsunami glared at him. Her mood seemed to have suddenly changed.  
  
"You wanna test that theory?" she asked in a saccharine sweet voice, moving the papers a millimeter closer to the fire. Percy froze. "See, the thing about you, Percy, is you spend so much time trying to make your family proud of you, that you're totally blind to the fact that all your attempts are only making them worry." Percy stared at her.  
  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" he sputtered. Tsunami's glare intensified.  
  
"Bullshit." she said, and heard Mrs. Weasley gasp. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Percy Weasley." Percy glared at her, his lip lifting slightly in a snarl. "Good Percy. Get mad at me. Show some emotion. I'm sure it's a first for you." Tsunami spat nastily, deliberately baiting him.  
  
"Tsunami . . . " Mrs. Weasley stepped forward to stop her, but a hand on her shoulder made her pause. Mr. Weasley was staring at Tsunami and Percy fixedly.  
  
"Hold on Molly." he said. "Let her talk. I think she knows what she's doing."  
  
"You don't know anything about me . . . you can't know what I'm thinking." Percy growled, having not heard his mother or father.  
  
"Maybe not." Tsunami admitted. "But I sure can read your aura just fine." Percy, along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charley, frowned. "Yes, that's right. I think you've figured it out. I'm an aurasee. And I can see your aura just fine. And it's dimming. Do you know what that shows, Percy?" Percy shook his head numbly in the negative.  
  
"It means a person's soul is fading." Fred, or George, whichever one, answered.  
  
"Right." Tsunami agreed. "And I think I know why yours is. When a person's soul is unused, the person slowly wastes away, without even knowing it. Soon all you're left with is an empty shell. A person without a soul. And that's what you're becoming." Tsunami told him. Percy shook his head in disbelief. "You may not believe it, but it's true. And it's happening because you're giving up all activity to work. A soul can stand that for only so many years, otherwise it begins to waste away. A soul needs to be exercised, Perce. It needs to be let loose, to have fun." Tsunami's voice had turned less mad and had turned sadder. "You really want these notes?" she asked, holding up the notes.  
  
"Yes." Percy growled, putting down the urge to say 'no'.  
  
"Stubborn, stubborn." Tsunami sighed. "Fine. I guess you pushed me to it." She moved the notes back towards the fire, and made a move to throw them in.  
  
"No!" Percy shouted. Tsunami paused and looked at him in mild interest. "Alright. What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to take the rest of the day off." Tsunami said. Percy stared at her.  
  
"But think of all the work-"  
  
"That can wait." Tsunami finished. "You're choice Perce. Either you take the rest of the day off and play with the boys and I and Hermione and Ginny if they want to, or your precious notes go into the fire." Percy seemed to be fighting a very hard eternal battle. "It's up to you." Tsunami moved the notes even closer to the flames until they almost caught on fire.  
  
"Alright!" Percy exclaimed, and Tsunami raised an eyebrow at him. "Alright! Fine! I'll take the rest of the day off!" Tsunami eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"No work. Not a mention of it!" Tsunami warned.  
  
"I know!" Percy growled. Tsunami grinned girlishly again.  
  
"Promise?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes! I promise!" Percy exclaimed.  
  
"Good!" Tsunami said, and tossed the notes into the fire. Percy's jaw dropped.  
  
"B-b-but y-you said-!" he exclaimed. Tsunami stared at him innocently.  
  
"You actually don't think those were the real notes, did you? The real ones are still up in your room! I just hid them in your bookcase while you were getting up from falling on the floor." she said innocently. Bill and Charley burst into laughter, and Fred and George grinned proudly. Percy, on the other hand, looked as if he was about to blow up. "Uh . . . you did, did you?" Tsunami asked nervously.  
  
"You are so dead!" Percy shouted, lunging for her. Tsunami ducked out of the way of his arm and sprinted towards the front door. She hurriedly slipped into her snow boots, sending a glance over her shoulder at Percy, who was quickly coming down the hall. Her boots finally on, she grabbed her coat off the hook and practically flew out the door. Percy skidded to a stop right at the door, then struggled into his snow boots, swearing softly as he did so. Finally he grabbed his coat off the hook, noticing his twin brothers already had their boots and coats on and were opening the door. Percy ran out the door after them, and was promptly hit with a face full of snow. He sputtered, wiping the snow out of his eyes and off his glasses. When he could finally see again, he spotted the twins and Tsunami laughing their heads off at him.  
  
Still wiping the snow out of his eyes, Percy stood, forming a snowball in his hand and chucked it as Fred. Unfortunately for Fred, he didn't notice in time and got a snowball in the face that sent him back into the snow. He sat up, coughing and sputtering. Tsunami chucked another snowball at Percy, but this time he was ready, ducking out of the way.  
  
Harry ran out into the snow, gathered a snowball in his fist, then lobed it as hard has he could at Percy. Percy gave a yelp as the snowball hit his back, sending cold snow down his shirt. He turned, and his eyes, twinkling, landed on Harry.  
  
"Alright Potter. You've done it now!" he said, forming a snowball in his hands. He then threw it at Harry, who ducked out of the way. The snowball flew over his head, giving Ron a face full of snow.  
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed, spitting out snow and wiping it off his face.  
  
"'Tis the season for giving!" Percy shouted. "Look Ron! I just gave you a face full of snow!"  
  
"Oh, are you gonna get it!" Ron exclaimed, quickly forming a snowball. But before he could straighten to throw it at his brother, a huge chunk of snow was stuffed down his shirt. He straightened with a yelp, turning to face the one that had done the dastardly deed while trying to clean out his shirt at the same time. To his surprise, he found his brown haired girlfriend and Ginny laughing hysterically at him. He started towards Hermione and Ginny, the snowball in his hand raised. The two girls shrieked and began to run.  
  
They didn't finish their snowball fight until lunch.  
  
--- ~* ~*  
  
They all came in, rosy-cheeked and bright-eyed, to warm soup and hot chocolate for lunch. They all laughed and talked, letting themselves warm up a bit.  
  
"Well? What do we want to do next?" Hermione asked. Tsunami lazily stretched her arms over her head.  
  
"I say we should play a board game." she suggested.  
  
"How about Risk?" Percy suggested. "I really like that game."  
  
"That's because it's the only game you're good at." George teased, and Percy's neck began to turn a dull red.  
  
"What about you George? What do you want to play?" Tsunami asked.  
  
"Monopoly." George replied.  
  
"That's because it's the only game you're good at." Percy told him. Tsunami smiled. Oh yes, things were going her way. Tsunami leaned back on the couch, and content to watch Percy argue with George the rest of the night about what game they were going to play.  
  
************ Preview of the next chapter (Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas):  
  
The doorbell rang, breaking merrily in on their lunch.  
  
"I'll get it!" Fred and George announced in unison, hopping up from their seats. Tsunami listened intently, confused and distinctly curious as to what the twins were up to. She thought she vaguely heard voices that sounded strangely familiar, and she strained harder to hear them. As she did, though, Fred came striding back into the room, a grin of confidence on his face.  
  
"Tsunami!" he said in a singsong voice. "I have a surprise for you!" Tsunami warily raised an eyebrow at him, but rose and walked over to him. "Well? C'mon! Close your eyes . . ."  
  
"Why do I have a really bad feeling about this?" Tsunami asked Fred, as his palms covered her eyes.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. It's not that bad." Fred assured her. Tsunami felt George's aura getting closer, as well as two familiar auras that she hadn't seen in a long time. She smiled. "Oh, well, I guess you've figured it out then." Fred sighed. "You probably felt their auras." Fred lifted his hands from her eyes and Tsunami's face split into a grin. She walked up to her friends in the doorway, still grinning all the while.  
  
"Kat! Trunks! What are you doing here?"  
  
(Author's Note- Sorry the Christmas Sequence is taking so long, guys. I just have a lot I want to fit in. I'm writing about Christmas in July . . . what a cliché.) 


End file.
